Lieutenant of Artemis
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: The story of Elizabeth Rogers had been told. But years later, her old life would catch with up her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Now you know what my old life was like and who my old family was and what they are like. I still considering the howling commandos as part of my family, but I didn't seen any of them again for a long time after that. For the howling commandos were the only people I had left till I joined the hunt, I didn't go looking for them mainly because I wanted to keep the demigod world as far from them as possible. I cared too much to have her get caught up in the demigod world that I was part and a world that I was part of since I was thirteen years old. Thankfully none of the hunters had no idea that I was Lieutenant America, of which I was glad of. For a few reasons, one of the reason was because I wanted to embrace my new life fully and one of the other reasons was because some of my memories were painfully.

I know demigods go though a lot in a short life, but I felt like I had lived though a lifetime during the one year that I was in World War II. Can you blame me? For I had lost two of my best friends one being my boyfriend on an attack on a HYDRA base, either they were died or disappeared depending on which one that you are talking about. A man who was not related to me by blood I considered a uncle fell from a train to his death. Than my real uncle, the man who raised me, had crashed into the water by making a plane crash into the water. The only things I had left was Alexandria, the silver wolf I had rescued, and the howling commandos. But I had felt like I had lost my place in the world that I wasn't sure what I should do or what I should become. So I had left and entered a forest.

There I had found my new place in the world, for Artemis had ask me to join the hunt of which I did. I had gained a new purpose, place, home and family by doing so not only that but my one companion, Alexandria, that stay by my side for seven months had joined me as well. The two of us had fitted so perfectly in the hunt, for it was like that we were meant to join the hunt. For the next many years that I had went on different hunts and hardly entered the mortal world and only entered the camp once. During that time the hunters had managed to burn down the cabins, I am sure that the cabins were rebuilt since I had last been there with the hunt. However during that time in camp had become close with one of the demigods that manage to reached adulthood. Not that only but he was my half brother by the name of Phil Coulson, when he left camp that he joined a group called S.H.I.E.L.D.

Phil was aware that I was Lieutenant America when we had first meet and kept it a secret even from S.H.I.E.L.D. Of which is difficult thing to do, expect for the gods thanks to the mist. Unknown to me that when it was close to seventy years that my life as Elizabeth Rogers would catch to my life as Emily Blackthrone.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was with the other hunters as they went after the Manticore, she had enjoyed the last many years that she had in the hunt. It had been sixty eight years since she had joined the hunt, at times it seem hard to believe that she had been in the hunt for that long. Finally the hunters had reached of where the Manticore was and there was five demigods and what Emily could figure as a satyr. Two of them were boys and three was a girl, one of the demigods was fifteen, two of the demigods were thirteen, one was twelve and one was ten. Three of the demigods Elizabeth knows who they are or heard of them, for she had meet two of them while one she only heard about. The two she meet was the two oldest girls, one was Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, of who Emily had meet when she was seven.

The other girl was Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, of who was 12 when Emily had meet her and Thalia had spent about six or seven years as a tree. Emily couldn't keep straight of how long Thalia has been a tree, but she knows that Thalia hadn't aged six years but about three years instead. However the only other one she knows was the oldest male, Percy, a son of Poesidon, she only knows of him because of the stories that Emily had heard about. True, Emily stands males the most out of the hunters but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the stories, mainly because it sounds like a mix of the old Greek stories. It was just that she heard of the stories before, sure the quests were dangerous it was just that Emily had thought there would be some new things that would happen. But she was there when World War II happen and she did things that were different from the quests that had been sent since than or most of them at least.

However she didn't know who the satyr was and the youngest two demigods, but the two youngest demigods look like if they could be brother and sister. It was than that Zoë had told them to load their bows, when they did that she had told them to shoot at the manticore. What happen next had happen rather quickly, first the manticore told Artemis off for even coming here but she told him off. Than Zoë had ask permission to shot but Annabeth had jumped onto the back of the manticore and both of them had fell over the cliff. Emily had lowered her bow, she knew that something happened but she wasn't sure of what had happen. She didn't hear a splash that one would expect when someone falls off a cliff and to an ocean below. Emily had loosen her grip on her bow and the bow had disappeared, as Emily went to the cliff and look down that she heard the others talking to the two siblings.

Emily had walked away rom the cliff as Artemis walked with Bianca away from the others. She notice that the satyr was walking away with the youngest boy and Thalia had stormed away from Percy. Percy had went over to the fire that was started by Rachel in the middle of the tents that were set up. Hannah had blow a silver dog whistle, white wolves and a silver wolf had left the forest and started circling around the camp like guards. All of the wolves expect of which was Alexandria, instead she had walked over to Emily. Emily had pulled out a treat from her pocket and gave it to Alexandria like the other hunters. The falcons were in the trees watching the camp, Emily patted Alexandria's head and stood up more properly. Emily, Hannah and Rachel had went into the school and got the backpacks of the campers and return back to camp. Emily had Percy's backpack and she had tossed it to him, the youngest boy and the satyr had come back when Emily had tossed Percy his backpack. Emily was about ready to turn around and join the other hunters when the youngest boy had spoke up.

"You are Lieutenant America." Emily looked at the youngest in utter surprise, over the sixty eight years that she had been in the hunt and with the people she had meet that not once had anyone had called her by her given name of Elizabeth or even the name that she used during the war, Lieutenant America. The satyr and Percy had looked over the youngest boy in confusion when the boy had said that.

"Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo. How is that you alive?" However the satyr had spoke.

"Come on, Nico. She is not Lieutenant America." The satyr had looked over at Emily. "Tell me that you are not Lieutenant America."

"But Grover, she is Lieutenant America. She had disappeared a month after the war and no one had been able to find her, if gods are real than it is possible that she could be immortal."

"But it had been seventy years since the war. And there is a better chance that Lieutenant America is died than Lieutenant America being a hunter"

"Come on, tell Grover that is who you are."

"Why do you think I am Lieutenant America?" Emily had looked over at Grover. "What makes you think that she won't be a hunter?" It was Grover who spoke first.

"Well it is well known at Lieutenant America was a demigod and there are stories of her and what she had done."

"I am aware of this, but you haven't made your point."

"My point is that she worked with mostly men in the war, the howling commandos were mostly men expect for Lieutenant America and Lauren Huntington, a daughter of Zeus. Hunters have a hatred of males and I know Lieutenant America doesn't have that hatred of men." Once Grover had said that Nico had spoke.

"I have pictures of Lieutenant America as well as Captain America as well as having comics about their adventures in World War II. You look just like her."

"She is not Lieutenant America, Lieutenant America is died."

"Grover, shut it." Grover just looked at her when Emily had said that and Emily had look at Nico, Nico looked at Emily hopefully.

"Nico, at this moment in time, I am not going to answer your question."

"So you are not Lieutenant America than?"

"I never said that." Nico was about ready to say something but Emily had best him to I. "But I am not going to deny it either. The only thing I can tell you is that I do have a connection to Lieutenant America, but I am not going to tell you what that connection is. I have my reasons for not telling you are personal."

"When can you tell me?"

"When the time is right, Nico." Nico had merely nodded and sat down next to Percy and started asking Percy a bunch of questions. Emily had walked over to one of the tents with a small smile on her face.

The next morning, everyone had got ready for Apollo to bring up the sun. In the last few hours, Bianca had joined the hunt of which Emily was glad of in a way but yet a bit sad. She was glad to have a new sister, but she was sad for Nico was alone in the world now and he didn't have the option of joining the hunt. If Emily had been in Bianca's place, Emily would have not joined the hunt for Emily would have went to camp with Nico to watch out for her brother. Yes, she had half siblings when she had joined the hunt but she wasn't too close to them due to the war. But that was part of Emily's nature to protect and watch out for her family, she had gained a family when she joined the hunt. Emily could tell that Nico had lost hope when Bianca had told him of what she had done. She hoped that Nico won't do anything that he may Apollo had come up with his sun chariot and he took the hunters and the others to the camp. Emily was in the back with the hunters, Apollo had decided to let Thalia drive the chariot of which was a mistake.

Emily had to hold on for dear life as Thalia drive for Thalia drove like a manic, honestly Emily was sure that Thalia didn't enjoy driving or something. Emily wasn't sure of what was bothering Thalia but something was clearly bother Thalia as she drove. When she landed in the lake that Emily was grateful that she was back on land, everyone else was as well even Apollo. Once everyone was out of the van that Apollo had left to go about his duty while Emily and the others had climbed out of the lake. The only one was not wet was Percy of which was annoying, at a time like this that she would prefer to be a daughter of Poseidon. When everyone had got out of the lake that all of the hunters, but Zoë, had went to the Artemis cabin. Emily was among the first hunters to enter the cabin, she had went over to the bunk that she had picked since she entered the camp the first time after joining the hunt. Emily had remained behind when the other hunters had just put their things in the cabin and left. Emily had knelt down and pulled out a box from under the bunk that she uses in the Artemis cabin.

When the box was out from under her bunk that she had took out a key and unlock the box before she had opened the box. Instead the box was a collection, not just any collection, it was the collection of the things she used in World War II and some things after that, that were related to being Lieutenant America or her uncle. Inside there was old comic books that told of her, as well as her uncle's, adventures in the war as well as some a couple of toys and shirts. Under all that was the Lieutenant army uniform she had wore as well as the Lieutenant America costume that she wore when she had been fighting. There was also the daggers and firearms that she used were still in there, when Emily was last here that she put this things in here. Honestly she bought she would never open the box again, but the conversation with Nico and Grover last night had brought back a lot of memories for her. Most of which she kept in the back of her mind and wish she could forget, Emily had closed her eyes remembering one of her most painful memories in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was after the howling commandos had gain control of the base that Elizabeth had learned about Lauren's death and James's disappearance from the base. That didn't help Elizabeth at all, that just made her even more worried than she was already. For her uncle was fighting against someone of who was just like him and it would be hard to tell of who would come out top. Elizabeth decided to remained in the communication room, Alexandria was nearby as usual. Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips were in there too as well as a couple of the howling commandos. All them were waiting to hear words from Elizabeth's uncle hoping that he will live this, Elizabeth was hoping. As she waited that she thought of what would happen to her, the war was close of ending that much was clear. What will she do when the war was over, sure she didn't expect to fight in the war in the first place._

_She didn't think she would go back to Camp Halfblood for it was full of memories of James and Lauren as well as her other friends that had since joined the war. She knows a few of them had be killed in the war as well or they had disappearance instead of which means that they could be died for all anyone knows. She thought of staying with one of the howling commandos, but decided against it for she didn't want them to worry about monsters coming after her and them. She didn't want any of her to be in danger just because she was a demigod a fact she couldn't control. She just wanted to make sure that the howling commandos were safe before she does whatever she would do after the war is over. She could live with her uncle but she wasn't sure if he was going to live or not, that was the biggest thing of he question of what was in store for in the future. That if her uncle is alive or not from the fight he must be going though right now with the red skull. Than Steve had come on the line, Agent Carter had went to the mic, Elizabeth was close behind Agent Carter._

_"Steve are you all right?"_

_"Peggy! Schmidt's dead."_

_"Is that an airplane?"_

_"That's a little bit tougher to explain."_

_"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."_

_"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Elizabeth felt her heart sink, she knew what he was going to do of what he had to do. She didn't like the idea and neither did Agent Carter, that was clear to Elizabeth just from the sound of her voice._

_"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."_

_"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

_"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."_

_"Uncle Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."_

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, Elizabeth, this is my choice." Elizabeth could hear her uncle doing whatever and it sounded like if the plane was moving. In another direction, she didn't need to be on hat plane to know where it was going hit, the water. "Elizabeth..."_

_"I am here."_

_"I am sorry for what I am going to do." Elizabeth was close of crying but didn't say anything. Elizabeth wanted to tell him off for doing this to her after so many years of being by her side protecting her as best as he could. But Emily couldn't find it in her to say it and she felt she was chokin back tears. "Peggy..."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

_"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."_

_"You've got it."_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Just than the radio had went static, tears started running down her cheeks. Elizabeth had knelt down besides Alexandria and cried into Alexandria's fur as she cried that Agent Carter was speaking Into the mic._

_"Steve? Steve? Steve?" Elizabeth could hearing Agent Carter crying, she could hear someone walking away from the room leaving Elizabeth and Agent Carter to cry._

Than door to the Artemis cabin had banged open, Emily was taken by surprise, but she turned and notice that it was Zoë who entered the cabin. Emily sighed, for a minute she thought it was one of the other hunters, none of the hunters know about her past. The only one knows her full past was Artemis and herself or at least in the hunt at any rate, Zoë knows that Emily had fought in the war and that memories of World War II would surface. Emily had closed he box and locked before she had put it back under the bed as Zoë walked over to her and spoke softly.

"Memories of World War II again?"

"Yeah."

"How did they surface this time?"

"Nico was just asking a bunch of questions." Zoë had shook her head when Emily had said that.

"Boys, all the same. They are uncaring." Emily had looked up at Zoë, Emily was not surprise by what Zoë had just said, however Emily know that it had nothing to do with being uncaring. Nico was hyper and was curious, not uncaring and he was only ten as well, of course Emily could stand males better due to being one of the commanders of the howling commandos.

"He was more curious than anything else, Zoë. He just learned he was a demigod."

"He had ask a bunch of stupid question, but what do you expect he is a male." Emily had looked over at Zoë.

"It's only stupid because we been in is world for too long." Zoë had shook her heard when Emily had said that.

"You are unbelievable. Even after sixty eight years of being a hunter, you never show any signs of hating males." Emily smiled when Zoë had said that.

"I am sure that you didn't come in here to talk about men."

"I wanted to ask you to join me in the forest." Emily knows what that means, that means Zoë wanted to hunt a monster down and the best way to do that in Camp Halfblood was to go into the forest.

"Sure, I would be glad to." Emily and Zoë had left the Artemis cabin and went to the forest to hunt don some monsters to keep themselves busy.

The next night, the hunters and the campers were playing capture the flag. Emily was up in the trees for she was part of the defense line, she had used some of her arrows to throw off the campers as well as fight them off with εποχή ερωμένη meaning season mistress, of which was the sword her mother had gave her a long time ago. As Emily expected to happen that the hunters had win Capture the Flat, like they had down the past many times. However it was clear Thalia hadn't been happy with whatever Percy did for they had started to fight with each other. Emily had went and stood by Zoë as they watched Thalia and Percy fight with each other, Emily rolled her eyes as they fought. But Thalia and Percy had only stopped when the mummified oracle had come walking out in the forest, the snow was turning into a sickly green color. Emily felt unease when he oracle looked at Percy than the oracle had looked towards Zoë.

"I am the sprit of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

"What must I do to help my goddess?" The oracle had opened it's mouth and it green mist had come out of her mouth to show a mountain peak with Artemis chained. She had looked up at Zoë and spoke.

"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

Than the oracle had turned to Emily and the green mist had changed the image that was show. When it had changed that Emily had dropped her sword and fell to her knees, Emily had her hand over her heart and was close to tears. The image showed that of her uncle in his captain America costume and his mask was over his face like usual. Her uncle was standing on the train in he same mountains of where Bucky had fell to his death and standing next to him was Bucky. He was wearing the uniform that all do the howling commandos wear when they were doing missions during the war. Her uncle and Bucky had looked at her and than he spoke, it sounded just as creep as it did when the oracle had just a minute ago. But unlike a minute ago, the oracle didn't speak in a prophecy or a riddle, but the oracle spoke more normal.

"It is time for you to take up your past and reveal that you are alive." Than the green mist had went back into her mouth, the oracle had fell to the ground. Emily felt all eyes on her and Zoë, but there was only one face that she was looking at the only one that was there that knows the truth of her full past, Chiron. Chiron gave her a look that told her that he was worried for her, for he knows that her life in the hunt was easier in many ways than the one year she was in the war. Emily had lowered her head and Emily was close of crying. For Emily knows all too well of what the oracle meant and she wasn't if she was able to do it, for the memories of her past still haunt her. Not only that but she hadn't been Lieutenant America for sixty eight years now, she wasn't sure if she could ever take that mantle again. She had changed in many ways since than, she was different and she wasn't sure if she was still Lieutenant America any more.

Later that night, a council meeting was held, Emily and most of the hunters remained in the cabin. All expect for Bianca, Emily had figured that Zoë would want Bianca as the next lieutenant of Artemis when Zoë dies. All the hunters, expect for maybe Bianca and a few of the newer hunters, knew that Zoë may not live though this quest. However, none of the hunters were sure of what to make of what the oracle had told Emily for none of the hunters know what happened to Emily before the hunt. The hunters had tried to question of the words of the oracle but she just sat there on her bed looking down without saying a word. So they had finally stopped questioning her about it, soon afterwards that Bianca and Zoë had entered the cabin. All the hunters had looked up at Zoë to know what happened at the meeting and who was going on the quest. Zoë had looked over at Emily and spoke.

"Emily, get pack, you will be coming on the quest."

"All right, who else is going?"

"The one satyr, Grover, Thalia, Percy and Bianca." Emily looked over at Bianca of who looked worried, Emily couldn't blame Bianca for that, since she only recently learned she was a demigod and this was her first quest as a demigod. Emily had got up from her bed and started packing, when Bianca and Zoë were packed and they left the cabin to get to the hill that the other hunters fell asleep. When Emily was sure that the hunters were asleep that she had pulled out that box again and opened it up. She had pulled out her Lieutenant America costume and put it in the backpack, Emily had than closed and locked the box before she put it back under her bed and walked out of he cabin to go on the quest to safe Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was glad of the fact of when the six of them get to the train and it started to move west. Thalia, Percy and Grover had got their own car while Bianca, Emily and Zoë had got into their own car. Emily was in the passenger seat in the front while Bianca was in the back sleeping and Zoë was sing in the driver's seat. Emily was looking out of the window of the car that they were in at the moment, her lieutenant America costume was still in her bag and she still hadn't used her staff or other sword yet. But with what the oracle had told her, that Emily knows that she would need to start using them again even though she really doesn't want. Not that she couldn't use them or didn't know of how to use them, it was more of still not wanting anyone to know of who she once was. But it was clear that at some point she would have to let it go out, at the moment only three people know that she was Lieutenant America, her mother, Artemis, Hestia and Chiron.

Emily knows for about forty years, Chiron had thought she was died and when she had come back to camp with the hunters twenty eight years ago. When he had saw her among them that he was shocked and he had took her aside and ask her of what happen. Emily had told him the truth of what happen and why she had joined the hunt, Chiron didn't blame her for feeling she had a place, home and family with the hunters. But he did tell her that there was a chance she may have to take up of being Lieutenant America someday. Emily had told Chiron at might be a small chance but it seemed unlikely to happen any time soon. But she told him if such a thing might happen she wasn't sure if she would ready for it again. She hadn't be ready for the first time but she manage to fit into the role rather well, thankfully.

"Emily." Emily had looked away from the window and looked at Zoë, Zoë was looking at her with a questioning look. So far on the quest, Zoë had shot down the others when they had ask of what the oracle said to Emily. But Emily could tell that Zoë was wondering what that message had meant as well. Emily wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them or not, she knows she wasn't ready with the other four but she might be ready to tell Zoë. "I know the others had ask this on the quest and I had shot them down, for I know thee didn't want to talk about it or at least not now or any time soon. But I want to know, what did the oracle mean? Before thee answer, I understand that thee won't tell me."

"Thanks Zoë that you would understand if I didn't give you an answer. But I am going to give an answer though." Emily could tell that Zoë seem surprised that Emily was going to answer her question. "First, I must ask you not to tell anyone till I feel ready."

"You have my word as your sister."

"I am sure you heard of Lieutenant America."

"Of course Emily, everyone in the hunt knows who she is. She may have disappeared sixty eight years ago, but she was one of the biggest heroes both among the mortals and the hunters." Emily nodded when Zoë had said that after joining the hunt that Emily learned of how famous she was among the hunters. Emily was also surprised that none of the hunters had realized that she was Lieutenant America, but that was something she was glad of. For Emily needed to find her place in the world after the war had ended and without the three most important people in her life gone that it seem that she had lost her place in the world. Sure she would had felt lost after the war ended but it was worse for her than most everyone else in the war. Zoë had looked at her more carefully before she had went on. "Thee know I had heard of her. However I never mention to thee that if she had joined the hunt that I would have gladly step aside to let her become Lieutenant of Artemis. What does she have to do with the oracle? Besides the fact that it was her uncle that appeared in the image instead of Artemis when the oracle had spoke to you." Emily had lowered her head.

"There is a reason of why I am bringing Lieutenant America up." Emily raised her head and notice the look Zoë was giving her was a puzzled look. "I am bringing Lieutenant America up because I am Lieutenant America." Zoë had opened her mouth and than closed it, she looked at Emily even more carefully when Emily had said that and than Zoë had manage to find the words to say.

"On my gosh. Thee are Lieutenant America, I have no idea of I hadn't realized that thee were her Before."

"Look, I don't mind the hunters looking up to me as Lieutenant America or anything, I am glad that they have a hero to look up to. But I was glad none of the hunters realized I was Lieutenant America."

"Why is that?"

"Because, when I joined the hunt, I wanted a new life and start for my memories of the year before were painful for me. More so with recent memories. I just wanted to let it go and move on from that. But it seems like if my old life might be catching up with me after all this years. Something I am not really looking forward to." Zoë had nodded when Emily had said and they remained in silence and soon enough Emily had fell asleep.

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Emily was in a forest and she was running towards the one that was calling her by her old name, she was wearing her normal hunter outfit, a silver parka, blue jeans, white shirt and black hunting boots. After a minute of running that it started to snow quickly, not only that but the scene was changing. When it had totally changed that Emily had stopped and looked around her surroundings, somehow Emily was in the Antarctica and the cold was not affecting as she thought it would. Than she heard it again. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Emily looked around and ran towards the one that was yelling, Emily had to figure out of who was calling out to using her old name. For he voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint of where she heard the voice before but it was a male's voice though._

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" In a few minutes, Emily had stopped in her tracks and took a sharp intake of breath. Emily had carefully step forward and placed her hand on the metal before moving her hand away. It felt cold to touch, Emily had stepped back and looked at the plane that was before her, she had seen this plane before but only once before. Honestly, after what happened sixty eight years ago, Emily had thought she would never see this plane again. It was the plane that her uncle had jumped onto after Agent Carter had kissed him, sixty eight years ago. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Emily had looked around and than back at the plane and gasp when she had realized of who had be calling out her name. But it couldn't be but it yet had to be, for it couldn't be anyone else, so Emily had tried to find a way to get inside. Before she could do or try anything that the her dream had went black._

Emily had woke up suddenly and looked around to see what had happened, she had notice that it was Bianca was the one that had been shaking her up. Emily had looked over to the driver's side and notice that Zoë had left the car before Emily had woke up. Emily had thought it might have been Zoë that would have woke up instead of Bianca, but it was than that she had noticed that the train had stopped moving. Of which means that they must been at their location that would keep them going west. Provided that the train doesn't go all the way west, of which she was sure that the train didn't go all the way west. Emily had than looked over at Bianca of who looked slightly confused, Emily wondered why Bianca looked confused. Emily was about ready to say when Bianca had spoke.

"Who is Steve?" Emily had opened her mouth before closing it, the last thing she had expected was to hear that.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep for a few minutes, you had said Steve, please don't. Among a few other things." Emily had sighed, than she had spoke.

"He was my uncle on my father's side." Before Bianca could say anything else that Emily had got out of the car and went to where the others were waiting for Emily and Bianca.


	5. Chapter 5

After many hours of traveling that Emily had got off the wild boar along with the others, now they were near the edge of a junkyard. Emily knew that this was Hephaestus' junkyard, before much could be said that a limo had come out and Ares had come out of the limo. He had told Percy to get in, Emily had figured that Aphrodite was in there, so when Percy had went into the limo. Emily and the others had sat down waiting for Percy to be done talking with Aphrodite, as they waited that she noticed that Ares kept looking at her. Emily glared at Ares and he had glared at her, he had than looked away after a few minutes of glaring at her. Emily smiled when Ares had looked away, after being with the howling commandos for so long at she had picked up a few things. Finally Percy had got out of the limo and they could resumed their journey, the best way was to go though the junkyard.

Emily was in the back while the others were in front of her, she didn't dare pick up anything for who knows of what could be in the junkyard. However it seemed like one of them did pick up something and something rose from one of the piles of junk. Emily had gasp as well as Zoë when she had realized what it was, for looking down at them was a prototype Talos. All of them had started to fight, as Emily used her bow and arrow that she notice Bianca was running toward Talos. Emily had looked at Talos and notice that there was a man hole on the bottom of it's foot, Emily knew at once of what Bianca was going to do. Emily had ran after her and pulled Bianca away before she could get step on or go though the man hole. From what Bianca said that Emily was correct in thinking of what Bianca was planning on doing.

"No, it's the best chance we have to defeat Talos."

"Maybe, but if someone is going in there, it should be me." Before Bianca could tell her that it should be her that should go or even argue with her that Emily had ran over to the man hole and manage to get inside before his foot had went down again. Emily had climbed to where the controls were and looked at them, Emily had started messing with them and throw a couple of flame balls at the controls. Than she felt Talos started to fall down, Emily had grabbed hold of what she could as Talos started to fall. Just as she took hold and ready to meet her fate was when she had felt a hand on her shoulder and a golden light had surrounded her and she disappeared from inside Talos. When the light had faded that she had found herself in a middle of a forest, the hand on her shoulder was dropped and she turned around to see who it was. Standing there was Apollo, Emily knows he had helped once already and she wondered why Apollo would take her out from Talos.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it is not your time to die. Besides you are still needed on the quest." Emily tilted her head as Apollo spoke, somehow she knew that there was something else behind his actions.

"There was something behind your actions of doing of what you did, besides you know it's against the ancient laws for you to help with quests."

"True about the laws. But like you said that there is another reason behind what I did, something I hadn't told you in sixty eight years since you joined the hunt. For during that time it wasn't the right time to tell you but now it is time to tell you." Emily was puzzled of what Apollo meant by at, she knows Apollo sees everything in his chariot. There was a good chance he knows her history as well as Artemis, her mother and Hestia, but Emily had never bothered to figure that out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the gods know about this of course but the demigods are unaware of it, I am not talking about the two different groups. I am talking about all of the demigods. Sixty eight years ago I had formed a group of commandos, one of them had been training the commandos in demigod ways and a few other different skills they didn't have before."

"Why did you create this group?"

"To help the demigods and protect them from different things."

"Like what?"

"Abuse from their mortal parent or anything that can be done to find and try to keep demigods safe. But that job is tricky though, since at times it is hard to find a demigod but they also do the same when it is just a mortal as well. At times they would go on a mission for one reason or another, but I have to ask you something and Artemis is fine with this. I want to offer you to join the group, you will still be a hunter though and travel with the hunt."

"How will that work?"

"Iris messaging. When they need you hey will send it though like that."

"Why are you even offering this to me? I mean in a way it sounds like your version of the hunters."

"Well it's not, I can promise you that. Why I am offering this is because of the group itself." Emily tilted her head when Apollo said that, he had went on. "The group knows you, Emily and you know them, that is also something else I can promise. Besides with what can happen in the next couple years happens, the group would be needed to help with what is to come. They would also be needed to help at the end of the quest to fight." Apollo had tilted his head before he went on. "I am sure that the oracle had told you to take up your past and reveal people that your are alive."

"You told the oracle to say that didn't you?"

"I did indeed, for a reason. For it is time to reveal that you are alive to all the worlds. The first step you need to take is to reveal to my commandos that you alive." Emily didn't say anything at first, she stood there looking at him wondering if she should accept his offer or not.

"Who are this people?"

"Just accept my offer and you will know." Emily had nodded and Apollo had touched her forehead and for a moment she had glowed gold but when he removed his head that her silver aura returned. "So that you know that the only difference my blessing would make is that your healing abilities would be stronger than they were before."

Emily had nodded and Apollo had told her to follow him, so Emily had followed him and they entered the clearing. When they entered the clearing that Emily had stopped dead and her mouth was close of hanging open. For in the clearing was a bunch of army tents for World War II and walking around the camp site was the howling commandos. She recognize all of the men there and none of them had aged from the looks, Emily figured at apollo's blessing has the blessing of immortality and youth. But there was one of the men among them that she didn't expect to see for she had assumed he was died when there had be no trace of him. That as James Thomas, her old boyfriend, last time she had saw him that he was seventeen and she was fifteen and they both look seventeen and fifteen. James was the first one to look up when Emily and Apollo had entered the clearing and James was the first one to speak up causing the others to stop what they were doing.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth was close to tears and she ran over to James and he ran over to her, when she reached him that she throw hear around him and hugged him tightly. He held her close as well and the other howling commandos had come running over and greeted her. When James handout her down that James and looked at her and spoke once more. "You joined the hunt?"

"I did, I thought you were died."

"Like Bucky, Lauren and your uncle?"

"Yes."

"Look, all of you can catch up latter but all of you need to get to San Francisco." With that Apollo had flashed out.

A day later

Emily was riding on Princess while the rest of the howling commandos were riding on other Pegasus that were given to them by Poseidon. James was behind Emily on princess, all of them were above San Francisco and at the moment they were looking to see where the rest of the quest members were. Finally Emily had spotted them on one of the beaches, Emily had told princess to take a dive of which she did. Princess and landed a little ways down from the quest members and Emily had got off of princess and ran to the rest of the quest members. It was clear Zoë had heard Emily running or heard princess for Zoë had stopped and turned around as well as the others when they notice that Zoë had stopped. Zoe's eyes widen in surprise when she handsaw Emily, Zoë had come running to Emily and hugged her and than she had let go, the other quest members had quickly come over to where Emily and Zoë were. James was a little ways behind Emily watching the six of them.

"I thought you died."

"No, Apollo had pulled me out before I could get killed."

"Why did he do that?"

"I have to explain at latter, but I need to know, do you have any idea of where we have to go?" Zoë had nodded and she looked over to Mount Tamalpais, Emily followed her gaze and than she looked back at Zoë as she spoke once more.

"I need to go home." Emily had nodded, Zoë and the others had started walking towards the bridge that would lead them to Mount Tamalpais. Emily hand looked over at James and nodded before she had drain to catch up with the others while, James had went to tell the howling commandos of where to go to.


	6. Chapter 6

As the six of them entered The Garden of the Hesperides, Emily may not have been born when Zoë was still a Hesperide. But Emily was sure of the fact that Zoë was once Hesperide, but Emily wasn't sure of how they would get past Zoe's former sisters. As Emily expected the Hesperides had appeared and told them to leave before disappearing. The six of them manage to get past Ladon only because of Zoë, but she was bitten by Ladon as a result. Emily wanted to help Zoë but she said that she as alright and they went up the rest of the mountain. When they reached the top that Emily had gasp, Emily knew that Mount Othrys was on top of this mount but she didn't expect to see what she was seeing. For standing in front of them was what looked a fully reformed Mount Othrys, but Emily could see that some of it was the mist's doing. But it seem like if Mount Othrys was rebuilding itself, of which worried Emily for it means that the titans were getting stronger.

"Come on, we need to figure out where Lady Artemis is." The six of them walked forward and looked around, Emily felt uneasy for she knew something bad would happen. It was the same feeling that she had felt when her uncle had went onto the plane to go after the red skull. It was also the same feeling she had when her uncle, James, Lauren, Bucky and herself had went onto the train. Emily knows that the last two lines would be coming into play very soon, Emily had looked over at Zoë of who looked back at her. An understanding had passed between them, Emily had figured, ever since she heard the prophecy, that the last line was referring to Zoë. It was clear that Zoë knows that last line was referring to her, but she still had went on this quest. Emily couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else close to her again not after sixty eight years.

Not after learning that the howling commandos were immortal like her and remain the same age that the blessing was placed upon them. As Zoë spoke of this mountain to Percy that she had stopped when she had said that it was Atlas who held up the world. But for some reason Zoë had changed to who use to hold up the world, Emily notice Zoë was looking at something and Emily followed her gaze and she had to force back a cry and a yell of surprise. For under the weight of the world was a twelve year old auburn hair girl with wearing a tattered silver dress. Zoë and Emily had run forward despite Artemis warning that it was a trap and they both tugged at the chains. But than there was a booming voice behind them, Zoë and Emily had stood up and turned around.

"Ah, how touching." Emily took a sharp intake of breath when she saw who was standing there, a tall man stood there. He has a muscular build, dark slicked back hair, eyes like stone and light brown skin, Emily didn't need to ask of who was standing there in front of them. Emily had also notice that there were others there as well, Luke, the boy that was with Annabeth and Thalia when Emily had first meet them, and Annabeth. Thalia was the first one to speak.

"Luke, let her go."

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again." Emily couldn't help but smile when Thalia had did that, honestly when she had first meet Luke, there was something she didn't like about him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was male, for she had some close male friends and up till recently she thought they were died. She knows she can trust those men with her life, with being around the howling commandos that she had knows what flows off of them. Mistrust seem to flow off of Luke when she had meet him and no that flow of mistrust was even stronger than it had be before.

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond, do not challenge him." Emily had looked back at Artemis when she had said that, however Percy had spoke.

"Wait a second, You're Atlas?"

"So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe. I won't let you." Emily had took a sharp intake of breath when Percy had said that, Emily was glad that he was standing up for Zoë. But it would be difficult for Percy to face Atlas alone, the best way to best Atlas was a god or goddess was facing him.

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

"A family matter?"

"Yes, Atlas is my father."

It was clear that Percy could put the two together when Zoë had said that, for it was clear of how much Zoë and Atlas looked alike. When Emily had first saw Atlas that she knew who Zoë had took after more of her parents, there were some bad points in Zoë. But those had points showed more clearly with Atlas, besides Zoë had more good points than bad points. Emily knows this, more so after knowing Zoë for sixty eight years. Once Emily had got to know Zoë, that Emily had easily overlooked Zoe's bad points.

"Let Artemis go."

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

"No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you." Atlas had just smirked when Artemis had said that. He had walked over to where Artemis was and knelt down next to Artemis, when Atlas did next was a stupid mistake for any male to make even if Artemis was chained. He tried to touch Artemis' face but Artemis had nearly bit his fingers right off and Artemis was glaring at him as he pulled away his hand.

"Hoo-hoo, you see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility." Emily had than heard Thalia whisper to Percy of who were standing close by her.

"From holding the sky, the weight should've killed her." Emily had looked away from Atlas to look at Annabeth, it was than that she had notice that there was grey streaks in Annabeth's hair. Emily had gulped when she had saw the grey streaks in Annabeth's hair, for it was true that the weight should have killed Annabeth. But that a Percy had spoke

"I don't understand, why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?" That had caused Atlas to laugh and he had stood up from his kneeling position, not only that but Atlas was smiling as well.

"How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone else takes it from you." Atlas had approached Thalia and Percy before he had went on. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us, and let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward." Emily had took another sharp intake of breath when Percy had said that, Atlas's were glowing with hate and than he turned to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong. Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!" Luke had made a pool of water and he tried to get Thalia to join the Titan's side, Emily looked at Thalia worried. It was clear that Thalia was struggling with what to do, for Luke was a former friend, but it seem like she was struggling with her fatal flaw as well. Emily had placed her hand Thalia's shoulder and gave her hope to not give into destroying Olympus. Emily would admit at Zeus was the least of the gods, due to what he is like but Emily knows that Zeus cares deeply about his children. Emily had made sure that Thalia was aware that Zeus cares for her unlike what Luke was telling her.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus and you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke… What happened to you?" Emily could hear the pain in Thalia's voice, it pained Emily to hear it, for it was the same pain she had in her voice when she had told her uncle not to crush the plane all those years ago. Agent Carter had that same pain in her voice as she spoke to Steve during that time as well. Emily kept putting more hope into Thalia to help her with the pain she was feels of losing a friend close to her, the words of the others in the group we seem to be helping Thalia as well.

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" That last bit seem to cut a deep wound in her and it seem now that she was able to resist of what Luke was offering. Emily could see the pain in Thalia's eyes and she had leveled her spear.

"You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore." Luke had than tried to get her to join and than he pointed out the Titan army that was coming, Emily's heart started to race. Emily prayed to Apollo hoping that the howling commandos were nearby, she knows that James knows where they were going. Than Luke had made a sacrificial fire appear close by, Thalia had looked at it and Emily could tell that Thalia was starting to struggle once more. However Emily knew a different way help Thalia but it meant that she had to reveal of who she once was and take it the name up. Emily had looked at Zoë and Artemis, both of them nodded at her knowing too well of where Emily was thinking. Emily had waved her hand and afire appeared in her hand and she aimed it at the sacrificial fire.

When her fire hit the sacrificial fire that the sacrificial fire was destroyed as well as the pool of water that was next to it. Emily had than let go of Thalia's shoulder as Atlas turned to look at Emily for the first time since he had come up to Mount Othrys. Emily stood there looking at Atlas as he looked down at her, Atlas was smiling evilly when he had saw Emily standing there. He had took a step towards Emily while Emily had took a step away from Atlas that she notice out of the corner of her that she notice that Thalia, Percy, Grover and Bianca were confused of why Atlas smiling the way he was smiling. Not only that it seem like if Annabeth, even though she was gaged and was being held by Luke with a sword at her throat, and Luke were confused by Atlas smile and actions. But Emily, Artemis and Zoë knows of why Atlas was acting the way he was at the moment. Atlas had looked back at Artemis before he had spoke.

"You are a sneaky goddess aren't you?" Artemis had growled when Atlas had said that and he smirked before he looked back at Emily. "Elizabeth Rogers, I had thought you had died at the end of World War II, but I see that I was wrong. You would be a much better addition to the army than Thalia and Percy would be, even put together." At those words Emily spat in his face and Atlas snarled and wiped it off before he glared down at her.

"You should know by now that I would never join the Titan Army."

"After living though a war you know the weak can't survive the gods and the demigods will be crushed." Emily had smiled when Atlas had said that, it seem that atlas thought he had won her over with that but Emily had quoted the words that her uncle had quoted to her during the war.

"'The strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion.' Like my uncle, I know this is true. For I started out weak like my uncle. But someone who is weak knows the value of strength and compassion, my uncle had taught me that it is who you are inside that counts. But because I was once weak that I know the value of strength. You are one of those men that known power all of your life and you have lost respect for that power." Atlas was mad when Emily had said that, out of the corner of her eye that she saw a herd of flying Pegasus. Emily had looked out of the corner of her eyes and merely nodded at the others, when she had did that, that everyone had charged. Thalia had fought with Luke, Bianca and Emily had went after the dracaenae that got scared by Thalia's shield. It didn't take long for Emily and Bianca to take care of the dracaenae or it didn't seem like it. When they had reached back to where the others were that Emily noticed that the howling commandos were fighting with the monsters below. However Artemis was free from the sky, she notice that Percy was under the sky now, however Atlas was about ready to kill Artemis. Emily would have run to prevent Atlas from killing Artemis but Zoë had beat her to it.

"No!" Zoë had leaped between her father and Artemis than Zoë had shot an arrow at her father's forehead. Emily had wanted to yell at Zoë to get out of the way but she couldn't move and Emily knows what will happen now. she couldn't stand the thought of losing Zoë like she had with the others that were close to her. Atlas had bellowed in rage, Atlas had swept Zoë to one side with the back of his hand, sending Zoë flying over to the black rocks. Zoë had hit the rocks and fell down on the rocks that were just under the ones she had hit. "Zoë!" Emily had ran over to where Zoë was laying and knelt down besides her, Zoë was barely breathing and her eyes were closed. Emily had touched Zoe's forehead and it was burning up, Emily had pulled her hand away from Zoe's forehead. When she had did so that Artemis had come over and picked up Zoë in her arms, she had made the moon chariot appear and everyone had climbed into the chariot. Emily had notice that Atlas was back in his place and Luke was no where to be found. She had notice some of the monsters had made it to Mount Othrys as well as some of he howling commandos. Emily had nodded at Gabe and Dum Dum, they had got the message, once he chariot was up and flying away that Gabe and Dum Dum had went to where the others to tell them to pull back.


	7. Chapter 7

The chariot had landed in Crissy Field, Artemis had carried Zoë out as over fifty Pegasus landed and the howling commandos had got off and ran over to where Artemis hand laid down Zoë. Thankfully the howling commandos had kept their distance, Emily had glanced at them asking her to stay here before she had knelt down besides Zoë. Bianca, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Artemis were kneeling besides Zoë, Zoë had her eyes open once more. Zoë didn't look good, she was shivering and the faint silver glow was faded from around Zoë. Emily knows that there was not much that they could do, even with her healing powers, if the silver glow wasn't fading than there was something Emily could do. Even with her healing powers boosted from Apollo's blessing was not strong enough for this and part of it was that Zoë was an immortal.

The other part was because of he prophecy, for Emily knew that one have them had to die and it was Zoë. Both Emily and Zoë had known hat before the battle had started and they found Artemis. The only one who could do anything now was Artemis, when Percy had ask he if he could something, that Artemis said she could but life was a fragile thing. Artemis had reached out to touch Zoë's forehead, before Artemis could do that, that Zoë had grabbed Artemis's hand to stop Artemis from what she was going to do. Zoë had looked into Artemis' eyes and a kind of understanding happened between them, the same kind of understands that took place earlier with Emily and Zoë. Emily didn't move as Zoë spoke.

"Have I… served thee well?" Zoë had spoke with more of a whisper than her usual strong voice.

"With great honor, the finest of my attendants."

"Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one." Emily and Artemis knows that it was not the poison that was killing Zoë, it was that final blow of where Atlas had throw Zoë. Zoë had than looked at Thalia.

"I am sorry we argued, we could have been sisters."

"It's my fault, you were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men, do you still have the sword, Percy?" Percy didn't say anything, instead he took riptide out and out it in Zoe's hand and she grasp it contentedly.

"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." Than Zoë had shuddered once she said that, Emily knows that Zoë was close to death.

"Zoe—" however she had looked over at Bianca and Emily.

"Emily, Bianca. I am glad we have been sisters, even for a short amount of time." What Zoë did next surprised Emily, for Zoë had manage to take off her silver circlet and put it in Emily's hand. Emily looked down at the silver circlet before looking at Zoë. "I had told you before and after I heard learned one part of your past, of which told me a lot of about yourself, that if Lieutenant America had joined the hunt that I would have suggested her to be the next Lieutenant America. The other two that I had thought being the next lieutenant was Bianca and yourself. But knowing you are lieutenant America and knowing you for sixty eight years without knowing that, I know you are the better choice to be next lieutenant after my death. Take good care of the hunters, Emily."

"I will." Zoë had looked up at the stars.

"Stars, I can see the stars again, my lady." Tears started run down Emily's and Artemis' face as Zoë said that, they both know what was happen and it was something that neither one could do anything about. Now that the fates had decided that it was time for Zoë to die, something that Emily hoped would never happen.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë's eyes remained up and she took one last breath before the silver glow had faded totally and her body had become still. Tears fell more freely down Emily's face as Artemis put her hand over Zoe's mouth and Zoë's body disappeared. Artemis had than whispered something into her hand and than she had than blow the silver dust to the sky above. The silver dust had flew up into the sky and new stars were formed, the stars had tok a shape of a huntress running across the sky. Artemis had looked over at the howling commandos and motion them forward, all of them walked carefully forward till they were a few feet away from them and Artemis had spoke.

"I know who all of you are, my brother had told me about the offer he made to all of you among time ago and the first one being James." She hand looked over at James than back at the whole group before going on. "I figure at some point, Emily would learn about you when it was time for her past to be revealed. When that happen I know Apollo would make the same offer to her and she would join. I know she considers all of you family, so I had set up another clearing close to the hunter's camp of where all of you can make your camp so that Emily would come over to your camp when you need her. That is where I am going to send you know." Artemis had waved her hand and the howling commandos and the Pegasus had disappeared. Than she had looked at the others before she had went on. "You six would need to go to Mount Olympus."

Artemis had went onto her chariot and flew into the sky before disappearing. Percy had than called some of the Pegasus, among them princess and she had let Bianca ride with Emily while the other four had went on their own Pegasus. Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other while Grover and Thalia had fell asleep on the back of her Pegasus. The Pegasus had to kept shifting around due to the fact that Thalia was asleep and kept chirping her weight around. It had took the Pegasus all night before they had reached Mount Olympus, when they off of the Pegasus that the Pegasus had took off again. They had walked into the throne room and all the gods were sitting there, Emily and the others had went to the middle of the room. It was Artemis of who spoke up first.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds, they know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act. At my Lord Zeus's command my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…" Artemis had than looked at the gods and goddess in the room. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" Demeter and Aphrodite had raised their hands as well as a few others. Ares had than spoke up, Ares was her least favorite god as well, Zeus ranked higher than Ares. For it was war that she had lost so many of her friends and family, she hated Ares because of that. For even Zeus was not as stupid as Ares was.

"Wait just a minute. "Ares had pointed to Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares, they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter, she has done well." Emily had notice that Thalia was blushing, Emily smiled when she saw that. Emily knows of how she felt for at one point that was true with Emily, but she had be able to talk to her mother more often now. So Emily was used to talking to her mother as well as hearing something like that from her mother.

"I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother! How can you—"

Athena cut Annabeth off with a firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right! Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—" Ares had started to get but he was prevented by a grape vine that started to grow around his waist.

"Oh, please, Ares, save the fighting for later." Ares had ripped away the vine that had held him down on his seat and cursed.

"You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

"I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment, I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished, I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis. Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. She had made a choice of who she wants to take her place as Lieutenant. But first before it becomes official, Father Zeus, Demeter, I must speak to you two privately." Emily knew that Artemis what was going to say to Demeter, when Demeter had walked over and Artemis whisper them that Demeter had merely nodded and she went back to her seat and than Artemis said something to Zeus. Emily heard Percy asking Annabeth not to do it, Emily had an idea of what Percy was talking about. Than Artemis had turned around and than spoke.

"Emily, daughter of Demeter, will you accept the position of Lieutenant?"

"I will accept it gladly." At those words that the silver circlet she had in her hands had disappeared and reappeared on her head intertwine with her hair. Than Artemis had turned to Thalia and spoke.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, will you join the hunt?"

"I will." At those words, Zeus had rose and his eyes were full of concern when Thalia had said that. Emily wanted to snort but decided against it, honestly Zeus shouldn't be that concern with Thalia for her choice.

"My daughter, consider well—"

"Father, I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."  
Thalia had went over to Artemis and knelt down in front of her and said the oath. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." After that, that Thalia did something that Percy didn't expect nor did Emily, Thalia had hugged him. Thalia had than let to of Percy.

"Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend, I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great,"

"I'm proud to be your friend." Thalia had than hugged Annabeth and than Thalia had hugged Grover. Emily nearly laughed when Thalia had hugged Grover for Grover looked like he was going to pass out. After that, that Emily, Thalia, and Bianca had went and stood by Artemis' side.

"This boy is still dangerous, if we spare this boy—"

"I won't betray Olympus."

"And why should we trust you?" It was Hephaestus that had spoke and he was looking at Percy when he said that.

"I'm only fourteen. If this prophecy is about me, that's in more two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you. Much can change in two years, my young hero." Emily tried not to roll her eyes as Athena said this. True that things can change in two years, but Athena can seriously overthink things, it seems that Athena keeps on forget there is a fifty/fifty chance that Olympus would be save or destroy. But she knows one thing, even if she doesn't know Percy all that well, that he won't betray Olympus.

"Mother!"

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the boy." Poseidon had stood up and he held out his hand. His trident had appeared in his hand, it was twenty feet long with spear tips that shimmered with a blue watery light. Than he had spoke

"I will vouch for the boy. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

"All in favor?" To all six from the quest, a lot of hands had went up, but only Ares, Athena, and Dionysus abstained. Everyone else had raised their hands, Emily was surprised that Zeus had even raised his hand in favor of keeping Percy alive.

"We have a majority. And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Of course Emily stay at the party along with the rest of the hunters, the campers from camp were also brought up. Nico had went over to Bianca to talk to her, not only that but Apollo had brought up the howling commandos from their new campsite. When the hunters had learned about the howling commandos and where their new campsite was, they were not happy. That was till Emily had told them about her past and that the howling commandos was the group of men she had commanded over in the war along side her uncle. Thankfully the hunters had clam down, somewhat, after Emily had explained that and interacted with the howling commandos very well, compare to how they usual acted around males. After a few hours that they all left Mount Olympus, Emily was the last one to leave the Empire State Building.

Emily had stopped and looked up at the Empire State Building, she know that this building had be standing for over seventy years. If she remembers right, this building was built shortly after her birth or was finished not long after her birth. But she wasn't sure, but as far as she could remember, the Empire State Building had always been here. Emily had turned away and was about ready to follow the hunters and the howling commandos when Emily had heard someone shouting from behind her. "Emily! Emily!" Emily had turned around, she had to make sure that someone wasn't calling for her for she knows her name was popular or one of the more popular names. Emily was slightly surprise to see her younger but older looking brother, Phil Coulson, walking over to her. Before the howling commandos had learned that she was alive a day ago, Phil was the only mortal that was aware of who she was.

"Phil, what brings you to the Empire State Building?" She had said that when Phil was closer to her, he only stopped when he was a foot away from her.

"Actually you. I went to the hunter's camp to find you but you were not there. I had went to camp Halfblood and learned you were on a quest. So I stay close to the Empire State Building just in case you went there after the quest was done. So what was this quest about?" Before Emily could say anything that Phil had notice the silver circlet on her head. "You're the Lieutenant of Artemis now? What happen to Zoë?"

"That is part of the quest. It started when we went to camp Halfblood." Emily had went on explaining about the quest that she went on but she didn't bring up about what the oracle had told her or the part of where she had dreamed about the plane that was her uncle had forced down. When she was finished that she had asked the question she was curious about. "Exactly, why you were trying to find me?"

"That is a long story, but it need to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Emily raised her eyebrow when Phil had said that. "What?"

"Phil, S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea Emily exist and they think Lieutenant America is died."

"True, but S.H.I.E.L.D had found something. Something that we had been looking for almost seventy years, however due to what we found, we need your help."

"My help? What for?"

Three hours later

Emily had entered S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters along side Phil, she had told Artemis that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed her for some reason that Phil still hadn't told her yet. However, Phil had ask her Emily to change her clothes, he had handed her some of her old clothes before the war. So she was wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket, blue jeans and shoes that belong in the 1940s. Of courses she had to take off the silver circlet in order to make it look more like she was in the 1940s. When Emily had entered the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters that the agents looked at her in surprised and a good many had saluted her and said Lieutenant America. It was driving her crazy with all of them saluting her and calling her lieutenant America, it was mostly because of the fact that Emily wasn't used to as she once was. Phil had lead her to a room, in that room what looked like a box or another room of some kind. Emily had looked over at Phil, he had looked over at her and Emily had spoke.

"What is is? A test or something?"

"No. What this it is to make sure that someone you know doesn't over react. Fury had thought it would be best if we had someone who looked familiar to this person would help ease the person into the modern world. My first thought was you. It was be easier if you ease this person into the modern world." Before Emily could question Phil of who this person was that he had turned around and walked off to someone else in the headquarters. Emily looked back at the box and walked around till she notice the door and what looked like a hallway. Emily had walked onto the hallway and went to the door that lead to the room, she had placed her hand on the doorknob. She was about ready to turn the doorknob but she had stopped herself and shallowed, she has no idea of what Fury was planning or why even Phil suggested he for this. Phil didn't bother to tell her of this person that was in this room that she was suppose to go into. Emily figured she may as well go into the room at some point and talk to this person, whoever it was.

Emily had sighed and she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, the first thing she notice about the room was that it looked like a hospital room from the 1940s. There were windows that brought in light to the room, some sort of technology was at play there. She could hear an old radio playing a game at she had attended with her uncle in the 1940s, before her uncle and went to war and she learned she was a demigod. But she hadn't notice of who was in there till a make's voice had dragged her out of her thoughts. "Elizabeth!" Emily had looked over at the bed and was close of crying out when she saw of who was sitting on the bed. It was a man no older than twenty nine years of age and he had stood up looking at her with joy in his eyes. He had blue eyes, blond hair, tanned skin and an athletic build, he stood at least six feet. Emily didn't bother to close the door, instead she ran over to her uncle and hugged him, her uncle had put his arms around and held her close to him. Emily started crying in his chest as they hugged, she couldn't believe it but yet here he was and alive. After a while Emily had managed to stop crying and it was than her uncle had finally spoke.

"Elizabeth, where are we?" Emily had looked up at her uncle when he had said that.

"We are in New York City. This is basically a recovery room, I think." Emily had looked around, she wasn't sure what to call this room, but recovery room sounded the best though.

"But it can't be, we were at the game that is on the radio."

"Uncle, you may want to sit down." He uncle raised an eyebrow when she had said that. "I mean it, it would be a shock." Her uncle had sat down on the bed while Emily stood in front of him.

"Let me guess, it has been a few months before I was found alive."

"Well sort of." Her uncle had gave her a puzzled look. "It is true that you were found alive. However I am not totally sure of what happen. When I was brought, no one told me of who was in this room or anything. He told me that whoever was in that it was better if someone they know would be better to help the person ease into this world of which was you. I am sure enough that it took some time for you to be found and I am sure when you were found that he thought you were died only to find out that you were alive. But it didn't take a few months to find you for the people that were looking for you." Emily paused and she looked down at the floor for a minute before she had looked at her uncle of who was waiting for her to finish. "It had took sixty eight years before you were found."

Five hours later

Emily had walked out of the box room and her uncle was besides her of who was still shocked from learning that he had been asleep for sixty eight years. He was puzzled of how it was that Emily hadn't aged, at first he wasn't because he thought it had something to do with her demigod status. But Emily had told him it had nothing to do with being a demigod and she had told him what happen to her after the war ended a month after he crashed that plane. He was surprised to learn of what happen to the howling commandos, her uncle was rather glad that people he knows for sixty eight years ago were still alive. But he did ask about Peggy Carter and that was one thing Emily couldn't tell him, for she had no idea of what happened to Agent Carter after the war ended. She had told her uncle that, for they both had went their different ways and they never spoke after the war ended.

Her uncle had merely nodded, Emily wish she could tell him more about Peggy Carter than what she had been able to. While they had been talking that Emily kept using her powers to calm down her uncle of which was the powers Hestia had gave her all those years ago, for Emily didn't want her uncle to do something rash. When they left the box room and entered the room that it was placed in that her uncle had looked around in amazement. Emily notice at the entrance of the room that they were in that Nick Fury and Phil Coulson were standing there. Emily had took her uncle's wrist and lead him over to where the two were standing, her uncle had looked between the two that were standing in front of them. Nick had looked between Emily and her uncle before he had spoke.

"It seem like if time had stopped for both of for the last sixty eight years."

"Who are you?"

"I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Phil Coulson, one of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"Phil is also my half brother on my mother's side." Nick had looked over at Emily when she had said at and she had let go of her uncle's wrist before she went on. "Look, I will be going." Emily started to walk away as she did so that Nick had spoke up.

"I don't remember giving you permission to go yet. You need to stay the night and that is an ..." Nick didn't get a chance to finish that statement for he jumped just barely in time as a silver arrow whizzed by him and it hit the floor with a thump. Emily had her silver now in her hands with a quiver of silver arrows and she had another silver arrow in her bow aimed at Nick.

"I don't take orders from you, Nick. My half half brother is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but I am not S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Not only that but I don't take any orders from any male expect for my uncle, for two reasons. One reason being that he is my uncle and it had been his job to take care of me for fifteen years. Even with the life I still lead I am sure he would still try to get me out of harm's way. Another reason is because when I was part of the howling commandos that he was the only one that outrank me. In other words, don't order me around and don't piss off a hunter of Artemis even if the said hunter of Artemis can stand males better than the rest of the hunters." All three reactions were funny, Nick fury had backed away and looked a little scared, but her uncle looked surprised but Phil looked like he was going to laugh his head off and fall to the floor.

"What is a hunter of Artemis?"

"A hunter of Artemis is a female maiden between the ages of ten to fifteen and she takes an oath to not fall in love and be a maiden forever. The wording is 'my back on the company of men' but that is another way of saying not to fall in love. Most hunters, expect for three, hate males with a passion and he only males that can enter the hunter's camp without an arrow aimed at them is the howling commandos, my uncle and Phil."

"What about me?"

"I would stay away from you, more so with the fact you tried to order me around. With becoming the lieutenant of Artemis today, I know that Artemis and the hunters would not take too kindly to the fact that you were trying to order the lead hunter. So unless if you want keep your parts together and don't get changed into an animal and get killed as an animal, I suggests to stay away from the hunter's camp and don't order me around whenever I am in your presence." From that and the look Emily was giving Nick had made Nick understand that he shouldn't mess with her or the hunters. Emily had put the bow on her back and the bow and quiver had disappeared and she looked between the three before she went on.

"Look, if you don't mind, I bring my uncle to where the howling commandos are camping. I will show Phil where it is, so that when you Ned my uncle that you would be able to get to him. And if you need me either send Phil or ask one of the howling commandos to get me." Nick had nodded at that so Phil and her uncle started to follow her but it took a minute for her uncle to actually start walking and when the left the building hat her uncle looked around in awe. When her uncle was towing it in that Emily took his wrist and the started walking down the street and her uncle had manage to talk.

"Elizabeth, was that wise for you to do?"

"Most likely not, but I don't take orders well from anyone other than Artemis, Zoë or you. Besides I am not in the best of moods, well I am in a better mood after last night but still not in the best of moods." Phil had laughed when she had said that.

"Come on, anyone who went to an Olympian party and than shot an arrow at a male would put in a good mood."

"There is no party like an Olympian party, that's for sure."

"Does this Artemis even mind you get along with males?"

"No, she is aware of my past and knows you raised me. She even allowed the howling commandos to be near the hunter's camp since I am part of the commandos. She knows that they are like a family to me, the hunters don't mind the howling commandos judging from today. You don't have to worry about the hunters doing anything to you, even since World War II that the hunters had looked up to both of us. Well they looked up to me more than you, but until today they had no idea that I was a hunter."

After a hour that they had made it to the howling commando campsite and they were happy to see Steve alive after all this time. Emily had also introduce her uncle to the hunters and all of them were happy to meet her uncle for two reasons. One was the fact he was captain America and the other was because he was her uncle and they wanted to know the man that had raised Emily. As a result the hunters and the howling commandos had another party at the hunters, by the end of it that Emily had went to her own tent with a smile on her face. For after sixty eight years her two families form two different times had meet each other and were more one big family instead of two.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: sorry that is chapter is short compared to the other chapters, but I wanted to do a pov of Steve of when he woke up after sixty eight years. So it is more of a filler chapter.

Steve had looked away as the light had went around Schmidt, when he could tell it had died down hat he looked to where Schmidt was. He was no longer there but the cube that he had in his hand was still there and it burned though the bottom of the plane and fell to the ocean below. Steve had went over to the controls and sat down and notice it was in auto pilot and it was heading towards New York. He had looked out of the window before he had started using the radio and he got an answer form one of the howling commandos, but than Peggy had come on line.

"Steve, are you all right?"

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Steve didn't want do this but he had no choice for it was the only way he could stop his plane as he managed got the plane off autopilot.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Uncle Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, Elizabeth, this is my choice." Steve had started forcing it down and he saw ice and snow in front of him, there was much hope for him to live though of what he was going to do. "Elizabeth..."

"I am here."

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. Peggy..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." But Steve was unable to finished for that was when he hit the ice, as soon as he hit the ice that he had went blank and the last thing that entered his mind that he was sorry that he was unable to see the rest of Elizabeth's life to watch her grow up and grow older to have a family as well as not growing old with Peggy and have his own family. even though he knew it was his choice, the choice to save lives and the right choice, he missed out the chance of what he could have if he didn't crash the plane.

Sixty eight years later, unknowingly

Steve had opened his eyes slowly, he could heard cars moving from below and the cars were honking as well. He could tell there was light coming in from the windows and he could hear a baseball game going on from the radio. He moved his head around and notice the top half of the room was white or an off white he guess and the bottom of the room was green. Steve had looked around, he notice there was a chair close to the bed that he was sitting on. Steve had than turned his head and looked at the radio that was on a dress, it was a dodgers game that was being played over the radio. He knows the game, for he was at the game with Elizabeth when the game was being played. Steve was about ready to look around but than the door had opened and a girl no more than fifteen had entered the room. It was clear the girl hadn't notice Steve at first glance, for she had looked around at the room itself first.

That had gave Steve a chance to look at her and realize who she was at once when he had saw her. She had long blond hair, the same blond hair that he has, her eyes were the same blue eyes that he has. She was small, slim, and nimble but had a little bit of athletic build to her, but unlike last time he had saw that she had a grace about her like a hunter. Her skin was tanned, just like before but it seems a little more tanned than before, but than again he wasn't sure of he was alive or how long he slept. Not only hat but she was also wearing the leather jacket that he had gave to her for her fifteen birthday of which was a couple of weeks before he had crashed that plane as well as a white shirt, blue jeans and her favorite pair of shoes. Steve was close of crying when he had saw Elizabeth standing there, for he thought he would never see her again.

"Elizabeth!" When he had said that, that she had almost jumped and looked at him, when she looked at him that he stood up. He was glad to see her and it was clear that Elizabeth was just as happy to see him. When she hand looked at him at she had ran over to him without bothering to close the door and hugged him. Steve hugged her back, he could hear Elizabeth crying into his chest and he let her, he swing back and forth. He held her tight against just to make sure that Elizabeth was real and this was all real, it almost was like a dream but he knew it wasn't. For he could tell that Elizabeth was real and this was really happening, he was so glad and grateful that he forget all about the game till Elizabeth had manage to stop crying and explained of what happened to him or what she knows and took a wild guess. A few hours later that Elizabeth and Steve had left that room and after the interaction between herself and Nick Fury that Steve had left with Phil Coulson and Elizabeth. Steve had to admit that he was surprised to see of how Elizabeth reacted to Nick Fury, just from that action that it was clear that there had been some time between when he crashed to now.

When they reached of where the howling commandos were that they were all glad to see Steve back and alive, no less. It was than that Steve had meet Elizabeth's new family as well, Steve was a bit weary at first. But as the ask him questions that he opened up more and relax, unlike with other females he was able to be himself around the hunters. After hearing what Elizabeth put the hunters and what she did early with Nick a fury had made him worry about what would happen when he meets them. Not use to being around women, besides Elizabeth, Peggy and Lauren that he wasn't sure of how he would talks to them or what he should say or do. The meeting had quickly went to a full scale party, but the end of it that he went to his own tent and was glad he was alive and was a back with the howling commandos, of who he considers as family now, and Elizabeth. The only down thing to this day was the fact that he has no idea of what happen to Peggy.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: after the battle of the labyrinth at the avengers would take place. so it would be a few more chapters till we get there. just as a reminder that this is book two and if some hints don't make sense read Lieutenant America.

The following day that Emily and the hunters had performed the usual Burial for a hunter or demigod. They had used silver silk and there was a bow and arrow along with a crescent moon that was embroidered into the silk. When the shroud was finished that Emily had lite up the camp fire with her fire ability and she had used her fire ability to make the fire appear silver. As the shroud tossed in that Emily could smell wildness from the shroud, when it was tossed in that the fire burned brighter and grew larger. Emily watched as the fire shaped itself and a lone tear fell down her cheek as she watched the fire. More than anything she wish that Zoë was still alive, she had got back most of her old family but she had lost a member of her new family.

For the next five and half months that the howling commandos and the hunters joined forces to take down the monsters along side Apollo and Artemis. It seem odd to be tracking and hunting down with Apollo and the howling commandos, but in many ways, Emily was glad of it. For the most part that the howling commandos and the hunters got along but there had been times of when they argued with each other. After a week of being away from camp that the hunters and the howling commandos had returned to their camps. Emily had walked a little ways in the forest and went into a clearing hat she visited often after joining the hunt. It was her own little area of where she had come to think and try to keep her mind focus, she still comes her to think form time to time in the last five and half months but not quite as often.

Emily had went over to the pile of rocks that she had climbed up on often, Emily took a different angle, like she usually does, to climb up to the top. What Emily hadn't notice where she had put her hand on the rock was a Delta sign till the rock started to open. Emily had moved her hand and watched as a door slid open, Emily had lean forward and look down into the darkness below. As the smell of underground reached her nose that she understand of what was down there, of which worried her greatly. Emily had turned and ran as the door to the labyrinth closed as she ran back to the hunter's camp. When she entered the camp site that she notice at James, Gabe, Dum Dum and her uncle were talking to Bianca, Thalia, and a couple of otherwise hunters. But Emily notice that Artemis and Apollo were talking to each other, so Emily had ran over to them. When Emily had reached that Artemis and Apollo had looked over at her and Apollo had spoke.

"We were talking about you ..." Apollo hand paused when he had saw that she was a bit out of breath and had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? You look like you seen a ghost or something? Considering that Bianca learned she was a daughter of hades I thought you would be use to see a ghost from time to time."

"Bianca has nothing to do with what I am going tell you."

"What's wrong than?"

"The labyrinth, it still exist."

"How can you be sure on this?"

"Because I found an entrance to the Labyrinth by accident a few minutes ago."

A hour later

Apollo was looking down at the entrance that Emily had once opened a hour ago, the hunters and the howling commandos were standing around it. Her uncle was standing next to her and he looked worried, when he learned about the labyrinth and what it could had caused him worry. Even since the hunters had accepted her uncle and the howling commandos that she knows that her uncle had looked at all the hunters as if they were his nieces as well. Even though he knows that a good many of them were much older than he was, with that fact had made him be worried than what he should be. Apollo had looked up when the door closed and looked at Emily before he spoke.

"I remember that Chiron had sent one of the campers to scout something, I believe that camper was trying to find an entrance to the labyrinth. I am not sure if they had found one, but I suggest that three of the hunters go down in the labyrinth to find Daedalus. For I am sure that the titan's army would try to get to Daedalus. I am not sure if there is a quest that was sent to find Daedalus or not. If there isn't than at least there is someone looking for Daedalus."

"Hang on." Everyone looked at Gabe when he had spoke. "Why must be it be three and why all three must be hunters. Can't the of the howling commandos go. I am sure, the cap, myself and Dum Dum can go in there." Apollo was already shaking his head when Gabe was talking.

"I know that the howling commandos are capable of a lot of things. But the labyrinth would be out of that area. It is design to confuse people and it does more damage with a mortal than a demigod, even with the kind of immortality at you have. Besides if you three leave the labyrinth you won't be able to get in."

"Why is that, Apollo?" Apollo had looked at Emily's uncle before Apollo had spoke.

"Because in order to open the labyrinth you have to touch the Delta symbol."

"We can easily do that." This time it was Dum Dum that had spoke. Emily had spoke before Apollo could say anything.

"It won't respond if you touch, the only way it would open is if a Halfblood touches the symbol. The three of you are not halfbloods, that is the problem."

"Like I said earlier that the howling commandos may not be able to handle the labyrinth expect for James. For James, other than Emily but she doesn't count now she is a hunter, is the only Halfblood among the howling commandos. But I think James going underground might be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because I am a son of Zeus that is why."

"Wait, you are a son of Zeus?" Emily and James had looked over at Thalia when she had spoke.

"Yes, I am?" Thalia looked puzzled, Emily understand why because of the prophecy.

"But than why didn't the great prophecy happen already than?"

"Because that prophecy was made shortly after I turned seventeen just as World War II ended. So I wasn't the demigod of the prophecy and I accepted Apollo's offer along with the rest of the howling commandos to become immortal." Emily had walked over to the entrance before she had spoke.

"If anyone who should go down there, it should be, Thalia, Bianca and myself." Emily had looked over at Phoebe before going on. "Phoebe, you lead the hunters while I am gone." Emily was about ready to enter the the labyrinth when her uncle had spoke up and she had looked up at him.

"Look, I know I had learning some things of the godly world from when I learned you were a demigod and since I woke up. But won't going down there be dangerous."

"Very dangerous. It can drive one insane, expect for Daedalus." Apollo had paused and an went on. "Thinking of it, it would be a good idea if here was a clear sighted mortal among you, take Hannah with you as well." Hannah had nodded and Emily smiled when Hannah had walked over to where Emily, Thalia and Bianca was. Emily had looked at her uncle of who looked worried for her and the other three.

"We will be fine Uncle, we have been though worse. I think World War II is worse Han what he four of us would be facing down there or at least close." He uncle had merely nodded, so Emily, Thalia, Bianca and Hannah had jumped into the labyrinth and the entrance had closed behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark for a minute before their silver glow had started glower neither and they started down the maze. Emily allowed Hannah to lead them though the maze for the next few minutes or hours or however long they had been in the labyrinth. After who knows of how long they had been there that they entered a room, it looked like if it was from World War II. Emily had turned around slowly to look at it, it looked like the inside of the old SSR headquarters or at least the main meeting areas. That was where she had went with her uncle, Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips to take out the planning for each attack on a HYDRA base. She could see the rest of the room in her eyes and what it had been like sitting in a chair talking of the war and their next plan of action. But a voice had broke her thoughts, Emily, Thalia, Hannah and Bianca had turned to the voice with their bows out.

"Nice to remember the past from time to time." Emily had glared when she saw of who was standing at the other entrance in the room that was in the room that the four of them were in. Standing under the archway was a man in his late fifties, he had short gray hair and a clipped gray beard. However he was wearing the same or a similar uniform as Colonel Phillips had wore in the war. Emily had tighten her grip on her bow, but than Emily had lessen her grip on her bow and lowered as she study the man better. Even though his hair was gray that it was clear it was not all the way gray and where it was not gray it was brown. His eyes were gray like a child of Athena, it seem like he was thinking a million things at once. Something that Emily had got use to after meeting Athena and her children, however there was something else there that was not normally present in any child of Athena and that was she was correct in guessing that this man was a child of Athena.

His eyes showed years of living, even more than her long life and Emily was used to seeing this as well. But his seem different for mixed in with showing years of living that his eyes seem to show at this man knows her from somewhere. But there was a hunt of humor in his eyes, not only that but some of his other features seem familiar to her as well. But she couldn't figure out of who this man was and why he made since a comment towards them. But however since he was looking at Emily that she figured that comment was more towards her than the other three. As she thought of Thalia, Hannah and Bianca that she had looked over at them and they looked at her. All three of them still had their bows out, Thalia, Hannah and Bianca had looked over at her waiting for her to tell them what to do. Emily motion for them to at least lower their bows but keep them out at least, of which they did, Emily had looked back at the man and took a couple of steps forward before she had spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you?"

"If I had my guess hat either Apollo or Artemis had sent you four to come done and look for me." Emily took a sharp intake of breath and she could hear the other gasp when the man had spoke. For Emily realized of who this man was.

"Daedalus!" Daedalus had smiled when Emily had said that, when he had smiled that the statement that Daedalus had made earlier had become clear to her. Emily had let go of her bow and it had disappeared from her hands. She had walked up to Daedalus and slapped him across the face.

"Emily!" Daedalus had looked over at Thalia when Thalia had said Emily's name.

"Don't worry, Thalia, I deserved that." From their faces that it was clear the three of them were confused so Emily had spoke.

"For seventy years, I only heard rumors of what happened to Daedalus. That was when I was thirteen years old. Than about sixty nine years ago, I had went to a camp in Italy because of the SSR and James and Lauren and went with me. Until now, I thought that there was only four known demigods in the SSF."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that when she had entered camp in Italy that I never told her that I was a demigod nor the fact I was Daedalus. For during World War II, I was Colonel Chester Phillips. I was the in of the super solider program. Not only that but I was the one that Elizabeth and her uncle reported to when they had finished an attack on a HYDRA base or for their planning. But we need to leave here though before we can finish." Quickly, Emily and the others had followed Daedalus though the labyrinth, their walking seem to go faster with Daedalus leading the war. Than Daedalus had went to a door and ushered the four of them before he had closed, when they entered that Emily looked around in amazement. It was covered with different things that would make Howard drool over and play with, Emily was sure that Hephaestus would have a lot more than Daedalus does though. Emily had turned and looked at Daedalus when he closed the door behind them, when he closed the door that he looked at them.

"Yes, I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Daedalus had told them his life story of what happened to him, Emily felt sorry for him in many ways but yet not so sorry for him. Some of it seem unbelievable but that was not much of surprise so no one knows for sure of what they found in the labyrinth or even in the mortals world. When he had finished that Daedalus had looked to the floor, Emily was about ready to say something when the door had opened up. They all looked to the door and watched as three people walked into the workshop, two of them Emily knows at once. One was Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and the other was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. But it was the red head girl was the one that Emily didn't know, however it was clear that Annabeth and Percy didn't spect to see any of them in there.

"What are you four doing here? Not only that but Quintus what are you doing here?" Daedalus had looked over at Emily, Emily shook her head and spoke.

"I am not going to say anything, stupid head." Daedalus had raised his eyebrow when Emily had said that.

"Still going to call me that than?"

"I told you that stupid head fits you and it still suits you, even more so than before. I also said that laughing boy and funny boy won't work, since you rarely laugh and you have a sense humor that only a few would notice."

"The only difference that I had seen so far between you back than to you now is that you are more outspoken." Emily rolled her eyes when he said that. "I almost thought you were going to punch me instead of rolling your eyes." Emily had got off the stool she had been sitting on when he said that and looked at him.

"I can do that easy."

"Do you mind if you answer the questions?" Emily snorted when Annabethh had said that, Emily looked over at Annabeth of who looked puzzled. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, Annabeth, Elizabeth and I meet a long time ago." Emily had glared at him when he had used her real name, Emily really didn't care if he used if it was just the two of them or when they were around the hunters or the howling commandos. But calling her by her real name in front of people that doesn't know her backstory was something else. Daedalus had notice the glare and he went on. "We meet before she had changed her name to Emily." Emily rolled her eyes and than she hand spoke.

"Artemis and Apollo were not sure if the camp had sent the campers down here to find Daedalus and so the four of us had come down here. Hannah is mainly here because she is one of the few clear sighted mortals in the hunt." After that, that Emily and the other hunters rarely spoke as Daedalus had told the three questors of who he was and he told them the same thing as he did with Emily and the hunters. However Annabeth had ask more questions than Emily, Thalia, Hannah and Bianca had did. During that time that Mrs. O'Leary had entered the workshop, Emily only knows of the hellhound because the hellhound had lived close to the camp in Italy as well as seeing her in New York. She had kicked Percy than Daedalus and than Emily. Emily had petted Mrs. O'Leary as best as she could and spoke to her.

"Missed me girl?" Mrs. O'Leary had barked and wagged her tail and it was than hat Annabeth had spoke to Daedalus.

"Where is it?" Emily knows what Annabeth had meant but that, Emily already knew where it was for Daedalus had already told Emily and the hunters.

"With Luke, I'm sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late. Kronos promised me freedom. Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos's soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death."

"That's your brilliant idea? You're going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos."

"That's not true!"

"I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I'm sorry." Emily had jumped back as Annabeth had pushed over an easel and the different architectural drawings were scattered across the floor, Emily figured Annabeth would overact like this but not this much though. Not only that but Emily's reaction would have underact compare to what Annabeth was doing.

"I used to respect you. You were my hero! You - you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now...I don't know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago."

"Annabeth!" It was Thalia of who had shouted but Emily walked over to Annabeth and spoke softly.

"I know how you feel Annabeth but yelling at him won't do any good. We would need to protect the camp as much as we can and I know some people who could help."

"You mean the hunters, I mean they are very good at hunting and killing. they are also female warriors as well, but there are not very meany of them and I doubt they would not be much of a help." Emily had turned to Daedalus when he had said that.

"Daedalus, how long have you been down here since you entered the labyrinth after World War II ended?"

"Wait a minute." It was Annabeth of who spoke and she was looking at Daedalus.

"You had come out during World War II."

"I did indeed, when I had come out that America had just joined the war and I thought I I helped in the war that my punishment would not as bad as it could be. It was during this time that I meet Elizabeth or you know as Emily. But I meet her she still had her old name but since made a new name during to the events in her past during World War II. To be honest, she did the more braver the than I did for I had come back here." Annabeth had looked at Emily when Daedalus had said that and Emily spoke.

"After the war ended, I learned most of my half siblings were killed as well as most of my friends. My boyfriend had disappeared without a trace and my one best friend died, my adopted uncle died from falling off a train and down a mountain. My actual a  
Uncle had crashed and most likely died." Annabeth's eyes wide. When Emily had said that.

"You're Lieutenant America, but your uncle ..."

"Is alive. Yes, I am aware of this." When that was said that Daedalus had looked between them in surprise.

"You mean he did die in at crash?"

"No, Daedalus. He did not die than. He went into a Suspended Animation and he was found alive five and half months ago." Daedalus looked stunned when Emily had said that and Emily had went on. "That is not all, for Apollo had made the howling commandos the secret protectors of both the mortals world and demigod world. With his blessing that they had become immortal. Not only that but James is still alive and he had been training them to use their new powers and train them like if they were born demigods. So more or less that is an extra two hundred and fifty men and girls besides the demigods at camp. If you hadn't be hiding here, you would have knew this." From the look on his face that it was clear that Daedalus was surprised but this news.

"You mean all of the howling commandos are alive."

"All but two, Bucky and Lauren. I am surprised you didn't know this since there is an entrance to the labyrinth a couple of miles from the hunter's camp and the howling commandos camp site is in the next clearing over."

"Than there was hope for the camp, I have been so blind." Daedalus had lowered his head in shame. Emily was about ready to respond when Emily notice that Mrs. O'Leary's ears were moving as if she could hear something.

"Someone's coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily turned to the door as Rachel said that and than the door was throw open and there stood a ghost with mist rolling off of him. She could see the look on Daedalus that told her that this was Minos, the one who made Daedalus build the labyrinth in the first place. But he looked solid now, there was a couple of Laistrygonians. Trapped and chained between the toe was Nico, Bianca looked worried when she had saw him. Emily couldn't blame, somehow Emily figured that Nico was tricked in someway most likely because of Bianca. As the one she-demon spoke with Daedalus and Minos, as they spoke that Rachel had pointed out the wings and there was about the total of seven.

Percy had told Rachel to get them, that was all hades broke lose, for Percy and Annabeth started fighting the monsters. Emily, Thalia, Hannah and Bianca joined in, however Bianca had went over to Nico and unchained him. While Minos was telling the monsters to kill Daedalus, however Mrs. O'Leary was protecting him and he was fighting as well. Mrs. O'Leary had an arm of one of the giants and Daedalus had tried to get hai sword after he hit one of the giants with a loose piece of wood but the giant smashed the workbench causing the sword to fly away. Thankfully that was when things started to go their way. For that was when Minos had made the stupidest mistake in his life, even after death.

"To me! Spirits of the dead!" Minos had raised his hands and the air had started to him around him,

"No!" Nico had cried and he was up on his feet with Bianca next to him.

"You do not control me, young fool. All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your half sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!" Spirits started to form around Minos as he spoke, Emily bit her lip and was hoping that Bianca or Nico would do something.

"I am the son of Hades. Be gone!" Minos had laughed when Nico had said that, that laughed made it clear that Minos was really stupid to Emily. Minos should know at Nico had power over the dead and Minos was still died and hasn't raised up yet.

"You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No. I am." Nico had draw his sword from his belt and he stabbed his sword into the floor. The sword had cleaved though the stone like butter

"Never!" As Minos said that, that Emily notice that his form was starting to ripple and Emily smiled as she saw that. "I will not - " but Minos was unable to finish for a void appeared below Minos and his spirits making them go down below to the underworld of where they belong. Despite that, that the fight was still going on, Emily used her power over plants and used the poppy to toss the sword to Daedalus so he could join in the fight. Daedalus had caught be sword and nodded to Emily and who merely saluted at him of which he shook his head and smiled. Thalia and the others had went to over the wings while Emily had ran over to where Daedalus was and cut off the head of one of the giants.

"Cut off one head." Daedalus smiled and cut off the head of the other giant.

"Two more shall appear." Emily could hear more monsters coming, Emily grasp her sword tightly as Daedalus had spoke.

"Let's find two more." Before they could move that Thalia had spoke.

"Come on!"

"Go on, I am not going to leave Mrs, O'Leary behind."

"And I am not going to leave a soldier behind to fight by himself." Thalia looked a little worried for Emily. "We will be fine, Thalia. I had fought in a HYDRA base with only my uncle and this time I have a hellhound." Just than more monsters had come pouring into the work shop. "Go, Thalia."

Thalia and the others had left by jumping, however Percy and Bianca had to force Thalia to go. Mostly due to Thalia's fear of height and she was sure a small part was due to the fact Emily was staying behind. Daedalus and Emily had pushed though the monsters with the help of Mrs. O'Leary, Emily kept using her powers to help with the fight. Than all the sudden there was rocks coming from the doorway, the monsters scattered and ran. Most of them had left the workshop, Daedalus and Emily remained waiting to see if anyone would enter the workshop. Sure enough someone entered he workshop and Emily was surprised by of who entered and she had dropped her sword. For it was a Hekatonkniere, Emily wasn't sure of which it was than till the Daedalus had spoke.

"Which one are you?"

"I am Briares. You are Daedalus?" Daedalus had nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"I was offered to help the gods earlier by some demigods but I had refused because of how lonely I had been. But after they left that I felt bad and I didn't want to be lonely any more." Emily had step forward and looked between the two of them and spoke.

"Let's get to camp, we can help camp with their defense." Both Briares and Daedalus had agreed to that, Daedalus was about ready to leave but he stopped and pick up a laptop and the three of them and Mrs. O'Leary had left the workshop as the fire started to overtake the workshop.

After who knows of how long, They had reached the labyrinth entrance that lead into camp and the entrance was already open. Mrs. O'Leary was the first one out, than Daedalus, than Briares and Emily was the last one out of the labyrinth. Emily watched as Mrs. O'Leary had jumped at Kampe sending Kampe sideways, Briares had send rocks towards Kampe. So that in no time she the only thing left was the two swords that Kampe had with her to fight. Emily had notice the howling commandos and the hunters fighting in the battle, Emily was about ready to join them when she heard the most awful and terrible sound that she ever heard. It made all the monsters go back into the labyrinth, Emily had to cover her ears when the sound was made. She only removed her hands when the last of the monsters had went though the entrance.

"Elizabeth!" Emily had turned around and saw her uncle running over to her, Emily RNA over to him and he hugged her. "When the others had got to the camp and brought you I thought you were died." The howling commandos had come over as well and her uncle had let to of her when the howling commandos had reached them.

"I am fine, uncle."

"What happened?"

"What happened that she had lived though World War II." Compared to most of the campers and the howling commandos, his wounds were not bad. Apparently his automaton body heals rather quickly of which explains of why he was never wounded badly in the war. All of them turned towards the voice and Daedalus was standing there and it was James who spoke first.

"Colonel Phillips, how is that you are alive?"

"He is a machine with a human soul that's how." The howling commandos had looked over at Emily when she had said that. Daedalus had smiled when she had said that.

"That is very true. I had been doing hat for two thousand years."

"Two thousand years."

"Yes." Daedalus had walked over to where Emily was with Mrs. O'Leary just behind him, Mrs. O'Leary had bounded over to her and licked her face. Emily petted Mrs. O'Leary when she had bounded over to Emily while he howling commandos had back away from Mrs. O'Leary. "Elizabeth, I know you found her during the year that you were part of the howling commandos and that you like her and I know she likes you. So I want you to keep her."

"But Daedalus-"

"Daedalus? You're Daedalus?" Daedalus had looked over at James when James had said that.

"I am indeed."

"But you are suppose to be died."

"That was just one of the rumors that was spread about me in two thousand years." Daedalus had looked back over at Emily. "Let me guess of what you were going to say that she is my pet."

"Yes. So why give her to me?"

"Emily I had told you about the labyrinth when you had found me and what it can do. You have seen the labyrinth yourself. It needs to be destroyed." Emily understood what he was getting at, Emily had looked at Mrs. O'Leary.

"I will looked after her. I am sure that the hunters would enjoy having her around." It was than Nico, Percy and Annabeth had walked over to where Daedalus was and he turned to face them. Emily noticed that Annabeth had the laptop that Daedalus had grabbed before they had left the workshop. Percy had spoke up.

"Daedalus, the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them." Daedalus had put his sword away as Percy spoke and he had looked at Percy as he said that.

"You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue." Annabeth had looked shock and surprised when Daedalus had said that.

"But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive - "

"Yes, my young architect. WhenI die, the Labyrinth will die as well."

"But you can't kill yourself, it's wrong."

"Not as wrong as hiding for two thousand years or for most of two thousand years." Than Daedalus had looked over at Nico. "Will you take my soul for ransom, then? You could use it to reclaim your half sister."

"No, I will help you release your spirit. But my half sister has passed. She must stay where she is."

"Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise." Daedalus had looked over at Emily. "Take care of her, Elizabeth."

"I will."

"Then I am ready to see my son...and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am." Annabeth looked like she was going to cry, Emily could understand what it was like to someone that related to oneself or someone that one looked up to. Daedalus had turned towards Nico, Nico had Drew his sword, Emily wasn't worried that Nico would kill him. All a child of hades had to do was tell the soul to be released and it would be released from the body.

"Your time is long since come. Be released and rest." A smile appeared on Daedalus' face, he had froze like a statue. His skin had become transparent so that everyone could see the parts that made up Daedalus' automation body. The statue had than turned gray ash and disintegrated before their eyes, Mrs. O'Leary had howled and Emily had patted her head. The earth was rumbling under their feet, Emily knows that it was the labyrinth being destroyed. After the rumbling had finished that Percy had spoke.

"Come on, we have work to do."

That night that they had did the usual Burial Shrouds. A couple of hunters died as well as a couple of the howling commandos, the howling commandos that died had similar shrouds as one of the sons of Apollo. The hunters had silver shrouds, Emily watched as the shrouds were burned, Emily hated it when the body was in the shroud. After the burning that Emily had went to the beach and walked along the sandy beach, after the war, she had thought she had seen a lot. But it seems like a demigod's, included a hunter, life was unpredictable. Emily had put her hands in his pocket, just as she did that, that she had heard a voice behind her.

"You have much to hunk about with what happen today."


	13. Chapter 13

"You have much to think about with what happen today."

Emily had turned around, standing a few feet from was a man, he was tall and muscular. His skin was albino white, his intense black eyes gleamed of a genius or a madman, it was hard tell for sure. He had shoulder length black hair and his voice, when he spoke, was oily and he had a mesmerizing, evil charisma. He was wearing black silk robes with souls threaded into the fabric of which made milt shiver whenever she saw the robes. Yes, Emily knows all too well of who this man was for she had meet him a few times before but he only visited her during the summer. He only had come because he wanted to talk someone while Persephone was with Emily's mother. Emily didn't mind Hades visited her all that much, for Emily could talk to hades just as easily as she could with her uncle Steve.

"That's true, I had a busy few days or at least I think. It felt more like a day to me."

"The labyrinth does that, no one can tell for sure of how long they had been in there. I have to say that it was amusing of when you slapped Daedalus when you realized he was also Colonel Phillips. You two have the oddest friendship I ever seen." Emily raised her eyebrow when hades said at.

"I can think of stranger."

"Well with the relationship between the gods and goddess, that is possible. However I am talking about just mortals." Emily merely nodded when Hades and said that.

"Why are you here?" Hades and signed when Emily had said that and he looked down for a minute before he had looked back at her as she wanted for him to say something. "For some reason I think there is more this visit than just simply talking."

"There is, I am sure you heard Daedalus and Minos brought about a half sister of Nico's right?"

"Yes! I took a guess it might be one of your daughters from World War II."

"Sort of." Emily raised an eyebrow when Hades had said that. "Look, if you don't mind, I want to go somewhere else to talk about this." Before Emily could argue or say anything that Hades had walked and put his hand on her shoulders and shadows surrounded them. When the shadows had pulled away from them that Emily had looked around and notice that they were in Hades's throne room. It couldn't be Olympus for Emily knows that Olympus was made out of white, marble and gold, but this room was made out of silver and black. Emily had looked over at Hades and spoke.

"What do you mean sort of? You made it sound like if she was your daughter but yet not."

"What I meant that she is indeed my daughter but she is not exactly a daughter of Hades." When Hades had said that, that Emily understood of what Hades meant and which half sister that Nico tried to bring back to the world of the living.

"Hazel Levesque. He was trying to bring back Hazel wasn't he?" When Emily said Hazel that Hades had flicked into his roman aspect before he returned to his Greek aspect. "Sorry." Ever since World War II, Emily had been aware of the fact that there was a roman aspect of the gods and the demigods. That there was two different groups of demigods, Emily had never been to Camp Jupiter. All she knows that Camp Jupiter was in San Francisco.

"It's all right, Emily, that is why I had brought you here to talk about Hazel."

"Why do you talk to me about Hazel?"

"Because I need you to do me a favor. I know you meet Hazel but she has no idea that you are a demigod. I know she had looked up to you and still does from what I heard. I know she and done something that she felt bad about. I want her to redeem herself or at least have her prove to herself of what she is capable of, even with that curse of hers. Of which is something I regret giving her."

"Redeem herself? I basically figured out of what it is, for she had told me of what was going or to the best she could. It sounded like if Gaea was trying to raise one of her sons, most likely the oldest. But how would she be able to redeem herself?"

"Yes, you are correct in assuming that. There is only one way at she can redeem herself and that is going to the world of living."

"Are you going to break those laws?"

"Yes and I must break those laws." Emily raised her eyebrows again when Hades had said that. "Hazel was born too soon, not only that but you were also born too soon."

"Born too soon?" Hades had took a step closer to Emily and spoke softly.

"Emily, haven't you wondered why Gaea had decided to use you and Hazel or try to in the war?" As Hades said this that Emily had thought about it and he went on. "There are reasons for it, for you both have a special talent. Not very many demigods can use fire like you do or have your skill in healing or even your way I using and controlling planets. Hazel's curse is a very rare gift I give if one could call it a gift, but her curse can be washed away though."

"But she has been asleep for almost seventy years."

"A true, but think about this, we about to enter a war with the titans."

"That is obvious."

"Do you remember what happened after the first Titan war." Emily opened her mouth to say something. But she had than closed it when she realized what hades was talking about.

"Are you saying that this war might cause her to wake up?"

"There is a good chance that this upcoming war will cause her to wake up. I think she may try to get to you and Hazel again as well as some other demigods. You both need to be ready for it. But I can't say no more for most of this is guess work."

"Is Hazel in the world of living?"

"Not yet but in December she will be. So when December rolls around, I want you to go to the wolf house to get her and take her to Camp Jupiter." When Hades had said that shadows had engulfed her and she reappeared in Camp Halfblood. Emily had looked out to the sea, knowing that after this war that there would be another giant war. But of how soon it would come was a mystery, for it could take years for all she knows before the giant war happens.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Emily, the hunters, and the howling commandos got ready to leave Camp Halfblood. Emily didn't tell anyone about her visit with Hades though, for a good reason, but there was no need to explain that reason. Yesterday a cabin had appeared a ways from the other cabins of which housed the howling commandos. The cabin even had a spot for Emily, besides the one she has in the Artemis cabin, but she didn't use the cabin for he howling commandos. She stay in the Artemis cabin, like she had done when she had come to camp before she learned about the howling commandos being alive. The only thing that Emily and the others needed to do now was to have breakfast, so they were at the dinning pavilion. There were same added tables and chairs at the Artemis table for the howling commandos.

Emily was sure that the sight looked weird to the campers since no male had ever sat down at the Artemis table. Emily had barely sat down at the table when the dinning pavilion had went quiet, Emily had turned and notice that her uncle had entered the dinning pavilion. It was clear with the eyes on him that he felt slightly uncomfortable, he didn't say anything as he got his food before putting some food in the fire and sat down next to Emily. When he sat down that he looked around at the campers, it was than that the campers had turned back to what they were eating. Than her uncle had looked back at Emily, Emily had merely smiled and shook her head when her uncle had looked at her.

"Why were they staring at me?"

"Most likely because you are captain America." Her uncle had raised his eyebrows when Emily had said that. "Look, ever since the quest for Artemis the campers learned I am Lieutenant America. Everyone knows that Lieutenant America is Captain America's niece. It was clear to everyone, yesterday, that you are my uncle." Her uncle merely nodded and they started eating, when Emily was done that she had left the dinning pavilion and she was quickly followed by her uncle. They had reached the top of Halfblood hill before her uncle had spoke.

"I will admit that I was surprised of how dangerous was in the past five months. But ..." Her uncle had looked back at the camp. Emily had also looked back as she watched as the hunters leave the dinning pavilion as well as the howling commandos. She knows that the hunters would check the cabin before leaving and she was sure that he howling commandos would check their cabin. "I never thought the camp would look like this. I had no idea those cabins would look like that nor have stables or even have a sword arena."

"You now know why I couldn't tell you of what the camp looks like when I had become part of the howling commandos." Her uncle had nodded when Emily had said that, it would be hard to give a good picture to one who hasn't be to Camp Halfblood.

"Not only that but I can understand of why the army training was so simple to you, James and Lauren."

"Any mortal training is simple after training at camp Halfblood for so long." Both Emily and her uncle jumped and turned around, there stood Phil Coulson.

"Phil, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you two about the Avengers Initiative." Emily looked at Phil when he had said that, the day after she got back to the hunter's camp that Phil had called her on a phone at he gave her a couple of years ago if he ever needed to talk to her or her help. He had told her about the Avengers Initiative and the purpose of it on that day after her quest to save Artemis. But it had since been scrapped in the last couple of months, Phil didn't tell her that part. It was Karen that had learned that when she had pulled out her computer to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Karen could do that due to the fact she was a daughter of Hephaestus and she was blessed by Athena. So that was a simple thing for Karen to do, to hack into any computer that she could get into.

"But that was scrapped a few months ago." Phil looked surprised when Emily had said that.

"How did you know that?"

"Have you forget about Karen?" Phil sighed when Emily had said that.

"I keep forgetting about her. I assume she had hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. How much did she find out?"

"A bunch more than that, she had brought up a phrase two but she refused to tell me what it was though. I know she knows what it is though. What is Phrase two?"

"Don't worry about it. But something has come up."

"What?"

"Before we found your uncle that we found the Tesseract and it was stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to get it back but we have other people working on it. What we need is for you two to come and tell us what you know of the Tesseract." Emily had looked at her uncle of who looked at her before he looked back at Phil and spoke.

"Why did you need that info, doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D. have information from World War II and what they had study about it so far?"

"We hadn't studied the whole time we had it, for the most part we had it hidden. It wasn't till in the last few months that S.H.I.E.L.D. had started to study the Tesseract." Emily had thought about the Tesseract, Emily knows she heard about the Tesseract before joining the war but she wasn't sure of where she had heard about it.

"Who stole the Tesseract?"

"Loki."

"Loki, as in the Norse god of Mischief?" Both Phil and her uncle had looked at her when Emily had said that. "I thought the Norse gods were myths."

"Emily, you are a half blood. Don't you think that there is a chance that the other gods from the different stories and myths might exist."

"There was a better chance of the Egyptian and the roman gods exist than the Norse gods."

"There is a chance that they may exist. One of the Missions I have for S.H.I.E.L.D. is to figure out if the other gods exits."

"Tell S.H.I.E.L.D to scrapped those missions." Phil raised his eyebrows when Emily had said that. "Phil you know that there is the mist, there is a chance that the other gods may have it as well. If they do they would most likely make sure that anyone from any of the other groups of gods would not be able to find me."

"That might be true. But that is besides the point at the moment. Would you join the avengers?" Emily had looked over at her uncle and he merely nodded and they both agreed to go. Before leaving that Emily and her uncle had told the hunters and the howling commandos of what was going on. Than Emily had picked up the bag that had her Lieutenant America costume and went back to the hill of where her uncle and Phil were waiting. Than they headed down the hill and into an aircraft that Phil had called the Quinjet, whatever that was suppose to be. Once inside that Phil had gave her uncle a laptop, they watched as some people try to recreate serum that was used on her uncle but all of them ended in failure. They were watching a guy named Bruce Banner that Phil had walked over.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Her uncle had looked up at Phil in confusion. Emily had shook her head and got up and went behind the pilot and looked out of the window as Phil went on. "He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board." Her uncle had put the laptop down and walked over to where Emily was standing and Phil had followed as Phil had spoke. Emily merely smiled when she saw her uncle's look. Emily had lean towards her uncle and whispered to him.

"Phil went on like at when he meet me when he was fifteen." Her uncle had smiled when Emily had said that before he had spoke.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Phil had than turned to Emily and spoke. "However we were unable to find your uniform and we had a hard time making a second uniform for you."

"That is all right, Phil." Than the Quinjet had landed and the three of them had got off of the Quinjet and Dr. Banner had come over to greet them. Than the red hair woman had spoke.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." The carrier had started to power up, Emily, her uncle and Dr. Banner had walked to the edge of the carrier.

"Is this a submarine?"

"Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?" They were standing at the edge of the carrier, Emily watched as the ocean end like uncle Poseidon was creating a storm. Emily knows that this huge movement of water was not her uncle Poseidon's doing though but the carrier's doing. Than the carrier had started to rise up into the air. Dr. Banner had smiled before he had spoke once more. "Oh, no, this is MUCH worse!" Out of the corner of her eye that she saw her uncle hands a ten dollar bill to Nick Fury. The three of them had walked away from the edge of the Helicarrier and went inside, Emily was in the back of the group. Walking alongside her was he red hair woman that had told them that they may want to go inside.

"You know you are younger than I thought you would be." Emily had looked over at the woman when she had spoke.

"I just look young and I was young when I was fighting in the war. I was fourteen and fifteen when I was fighting."

"But you don't look no older than fifteen."

"That is because I had stopped aging at fifteen."

"How?"

"I had joined a group that is called the hunters of Artemis. Each one gets Artemis' bless and part of at blessing is to be immortal and stop aging the moment they join. The hunters take a oath to join." The woman had nodded when Emily had said that, Emily had than went on. "Is there any rooms in this place?"

"Yes. Do you want to go into one of them now?"

"Just for a few minutes. Than you can take me to the main room." The woman had nodded and lead her to a room, when Emily was inside that she had took out her Lieutenant America uniform and changed her clothes. She had out her hunter's clothes back into the bag before she hand left the room and the red hair woman was still standing there. When Emily had come out hat she looked a little surprise to see Emily wearing her Lieutenant America uniform.

"Where did you get that?"

"I always had it. That was why S.H.I.E.L.D. was never able to find it." The woman smiled and lead Emily to e main room of where the others were.


	15. Chapter 15

When they entered the room that the red hair woman had went over to where Nick Fury was standing as well as where Phil and Dr. Banner were standing. Emily had made her way over to where her uncle was sitting, still in his normal clothes, when she had sat down next to him that he had looked over at her, when he saw what she was wearing that he smiled and was close of laughing. He had shook his head but he didn't say anything as Nick Fury and the others had spoke to each other. Emily didn't say anything either as they sat there listening to the others talk to each other. It wasn't till when Dr. Banner was told that Agent Romanoff would show him to his laboratory. It was apparent that the red hair woman's last name was Romanoff since it was her that was lead him to where the laboratory was. It was than that Nick Fury and Phil had turned to look at the two of them, it was than that they notice what Emily was wearing.

"You had it for the past almost sixty nine years."

"I did."

"How come you never brought it up before?"

"Because I had no reason to bring it up." After talking with Phil and Nick Fury about her uniform that Emily and her uncle had explored the ship. Emily would admit that she was more aware of what was going on in the mortal world than her uncle but she never though the mortals would make a ship like this. Emily had to admit that it felt strange to be wearing her Lieutenant America uniform after sixty nine years of not wearing it. Of course she had I braided her hair and took off the silver circlet from her head, the braided hair worked with the uniform but the silver circlet didn't. She was almost tempted to put her silver jacket over her uniform when she had changed her outfit. But now that her hair was out of the braid that she realized of how curly her hair was, it was move wavy before she joined the hunt. But her hair was not as curly back than as it was at the moment, that was mostly because of the braid it had been.

"I never thought of something like this would be made."

"Neither did I." Her uncle had looked over at her when she had said that and Emily looked at him. "Well at least by mortals at least. Hephaestus could have made it, maybe even one of his children could have made it with the help of a child of Athena." Her uncle had nodded when Emily had said that. Emily wasn't sure of how long they were exploring the Helicarrier till Phil had come and found them to take them to Fury. When they had reached Fury that he had told them that Loki was found in Germany, he told them it was time to suit up or at least for her uncle. They were about ready to leave the main room when Nick had spoke up once more.

"Elizabeth, one more thing." Elizabeth had looked back at Nick when he spoke. "We were unable to find that staff and sword you had used along with the other weapons. But you have the other weapons but those two." Emily had smiled when Nick had said that.

"Fury, don't you think that there is a chance that I may have those two items as well? For after all, I had everything else." Nick had raised an eyebrow at this, so Emily had took off her bracelet and swish it to right and it had become the sword she used as Lieutenant America. Than she tossed it in the air and it back to being a bracelet, an she had swished it to the left and it hade become the staff that she used. Than Emily had tossed it up once more and it had become the bracelet again and she put it back on her wrist.

"Emily, how come you never used that in the hunt?" Emily turned and looked at Phil when he said that. "That's because the hunters would have known those weapons. Sure, I could use it in the demigod world as much as I can use it in the mortals world with the three metal that was used to make it. But it was too well known and besides I have the sword our mother gave to me when I got to camp Halfblood. I had used that sword when I really needed to."

"What metals?"

"Adamantium, Vibranium, and Celestial bronze." Before Phil or Nick could say anything that Emily and her uncle had left the main room, Emily had went to the Quinjet as her uncle went to suit up. It had took him a few minutes before he had entered the Quinjet, Emily notice that there were small changes to the uniform but it was not by much though. The door had closed and the Quinjet had took off into the air, Emily had watched as it flew to the town in Germany. It was dark by the time that they had got to Germany, as the Quinjet was flying overhead of a group of people that he run clue hand looked at Emily and spoke.

"Look, stay here. Don't argue and I am aware you can take care of yourself for you have done for the last sixty nine years. But I want one less thing to worry about at the moment and I had enough back in the war with you there. But if it seems like I am losing than join in all right."

"Got it." Her uncle had nodded and jumped out, Emily had watched from above as her uncle fought with Loki. But than an armor thing had hit Loki and weapons were raised up and Loki had surrendered. Emily narrowed her eyes at Loki even though he couldn't see her, she may not be a child of Athena, but she knows that there was something behind Loki's reason for surrendering. The armor person and her uncle had boarded the Quinjet with Loki between them and it closed behind them. Loki had sat down on one of the seats and the armor person had took off the helmet to reveal the face of Tony Stark. Yes, Emily heard of Tony for it was hard for her not to with how often she had went to New York. Her uncle had lowered the mask part of his uniform, her uncle and Tony had went and stood behind the pilots. One of them being Agent Romanoff, the red hair woman that she had meet when she got off of the Quinjet earlier. Emily had walked over to the two of them as her uncle spoke.

"I don't like it."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Her uncle looked at Tony with an annoyed look.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Emily was about ready to say something when somehow they were in a middle of a storm, Emily started to panic. For she was worried that Zeus was angry at something even at them, there was lighting in the storm and her couldn't think of who else it could be. But it seems that Emily wasn't the only one who didn't like the storm or what it could mean.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Emily had followed his gaze and notice that Loki didn't seem thrilled about the storm either.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Than something hit the roof of the Quinjet, her uncle and opened the door, when he did that, that a man had jumped into the Quinjet. He had shoulder length blond hair, beard and had a bigger build than her uncle, than her eyes had went to the hammer in the man's hand and Emily nearly gasp when she had saw it. For she understand that what she had thought originally was wrong, the storm hadn't be cause by her uncle but by Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Thor had this grabbed Loki and he jumped out holding onto Loki. Tony had an put on the helmet of his metal suit and went to the edge of the Quinjet.

"We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan: attack." Than he flew off, Emily rolled her eyes and she went to the edge of the opening and whistled. After a minute that Princess had landed in the Quinjet and Emily climbed on top of her and her uncle had sat behind her. Princess had turned around and flew out of the Quinjet, she had flew down to the forest and Emily notice Thor and Tony fighting with each other. Her uncle had got off and landed on a pile of rocks and princess landed close by, than her uncle and throw his shield between Thor and Tony. That had stopped their fighting, her uncle had jumped down while Emily remained where she was watching and she was ready if something happens that her uncle couldn't handle.

"Hey! That's enough!" Her uncle had looked over at Thor before he had went on. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put and end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Thor had knocked Tony with his hammer when Tony had said that and Tony had crashed into a tree, Emily pitied the tree more than Tony.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor had leaped at her uncle, Emily would have used her powers but her uncle had suck and hold up his shield. It had blocked Thor's blow and with the impact of the hammer against the vibranium shield had created a massive shockwave. Thankfully princess was able to hold it quite well.

"Are we done here?" Thor had agreed to come with them when he seem to realize that they were on the same side, Tony had used his suit to get back to the Quinjet while Emily and her uncle rode on princess and Thor had took Loki back to the Quinjet. Her uncle and Tony had went back to where they were standing and Emily sat down on one of the benches and the furtherest away from Loki. Emily had took off her bracelet and started playing with it a little bit, playing with her bracelet help her when she was becoming too nervous. However Thor had sat down next to her, even though he was looking at Loki, Emily could tell that Thor was looking at her as well. Than Thor had spoke.

"Who are you?" Emily looked at Thor puzzled and he looked at her fully.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell when I see a goddess when I see one." Emily had looked over at Loki, but it was than that she realized the odd look that Loki was giving her as if she was a puzzle to him. Emily had than looked back at Thor before she had spoke.

"I am not a goddess." Thor had raised his eyebrow when she had said that, she notice that her uncle and Tony were looking at the two of them now. "I am a demigod, half mortal, half god." Emily could tell that Thor was surprised, as well as Tony and Loki, Emily had expected Thor to say something but Loki had spoke.

"But how is that possible?" Emily looked over at Loki when he had said that.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's clear that you either have a long lifespan or you are immortal." Emily rolled her eyes before she had spoke.

"That is none of your concern of how that is possible. Unless if you any an arrow in your shoulder."

"I had ask, you puny ..." Loki had yelled in shock when the silver arrow had buried itself into his shoulder and he looked back at Emily and she had a silver bow in her hands. He looked utterly shock that Emily had caught him by surprised.

"I had said that it is none of your concern. If you are smart as you seem, you would drop it now." Loki had pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and didn't open his mouth again. Emily had loosen her grip on her bow and it disappeared from her hands along with the quiver. Loki had raised an eyebrow when her bow had disappeared, no one said anything until the Quinjet had landed in the hanger on the Helicarrier.


	16. Chapter 16

Some of the agents had lead Loki away with Loki in the middle of them, Emily watched them as they walked away. Than she had followed her uncle to the main room and sat down next to her uncle at the table. The others were there, Nick Fury, Agent Romanoff, Phil, Thor and Dr. Banner were there, the only one that was not there was Tony stark. Dr. Banner was off to one side but still close to the table, Nick was standing close to the table, and Agent Romanoff was sitting at the table a few chairs down from Emily and her uncle. Loki has than spoke into the camera, none of them had said a word as Loki spoke, than the tv thing was turned off. Emily had sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, she was starting to wish that she was with the hunters now.

"You know he starts to grow on you." Emily smiled when Dr. Banner had said that. Emily wanted to say something but it was her uncle that had spoke.

"Thor, what's his play?" Emily had looked up and over to where Thor was standing. He had took a couple of steps towards the table before he had spoke.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army. From outer space." Emily snorted when her uncle had said that.

"Honestly an army of monsters is worse than one from outer space." They all looked at Emily when Emily had said that. "Come on, I basically live in the demigod world. Being a demigod is dangerous. Anyway, why does he need the Tesseract for? To build something?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Emily looked at Thor when he had said that, somehow she figured that Thor knows who this Erik Selvig was.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted." Emily had looked over at her uncle of who looked at her and she mouthed to him that this was like Colonel Phillips and Peggy Carter. Her uncle had a small smile on face but she saw the sadness in his eyes when she mouthed Peggy Carter. She knows why that was there, for neither one of them knows of what happen to Peggy and whether or not she was died. But than Tony had entered the room and Tony had made a speech somewhat before he had turned to the rest of them. Emily and her uncle had rolled their eyes, Emily had noticed that Phil had saw them both roll their eyes. From the smile that Emily could tell that Phil was thinking of how much that Emily and her uncle were alike. For Emily and her uncle were much alike in many ways, even with their looks. But it was clear that her uncle wanted to change the subject by what he said next.

"Steve Rogers: Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Tony and Dr. Banner had shook hands as Emily spoke.

"Well, that is what two children of Athena would said like when they are talking to each other or two children of Hephaestus."

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." Nick had looked over at Tony before he had spoke.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"No kidding about that, the staff was too much of a reminder of the war."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" There was a pause before her uncle went on. "I understood that reference." Emily had shook her head when her uncle had said that, after another few minutes that everyone had left the room to go back to what they were doing expect for Emily, her uncle and Thor. Without saying anything, Emily had got up and walked around the Helicarrier, as she walked that her thoughts went back to the hunters. She knows Karen would have so much fun with learning of the Helicarrier was put together and how it worlds. After who knows of how long she had walked around, that she manage to find the lab that Tony and Dr. Banner in. But they were not alone, for Agent Romanoff, Nick Fury, Thor and her uncle were in there. Emily had when there and heard the fighting going between he six of them into three pairs. Emily had looked at the clock in the room and she was surprised it had been about five to six hours since that meeting.

Emily didn't say anything or even joined in the fighting, for she had enough of fighting like this at camp when the hunters were there. Emily had went over to the computer screen thing and notice that the Tesseract was located and at the plans of phrase two were up. Emily felt most of the air in her go out of her as she looked at what phrase two was no wonder how come Karen never told her and refused to tell her what phrase two was. For phrase two was making similar weapons as the weapons that the red skull had made, Emily had seen what those weapons could do and it was not a good idea to make weapons like that. Emily wondered if Nick knows of what those weapons could do and what they were capable of, there has to be reasons of why S.H.I.E.L.D. were making weapons with the Tesseract. Emily was about ready to shot an arrow in the arrow and tell them off but something had beat her to it.

For suddenly she heard something explode and the Helicarrier started to fall down towards the water. Because of it, Emily, Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner were throw out of the lab, some of the debris fell on them. Agent Romanoff tried to get her leg out from under the pipe thing while trying to clam Dr. Banner down. Emily had a pipe the over her stomach and she turned her head to see Dr. Banner struggling against the other guy coming out. Emily had took off he hair clip and used the poppy and let it grow, she had than used to take the debris off of her and the other two. Emily had put her hand on Dr. Banner's forehead, as she let hope pour into him that Dr. Banner slowly started to clam down and she could hear his breathing become more calm. She only lifted her hand when Dr. Banner had stopped struggling, he had looked up at Emily grateful. Emily and Agent Romanoff had helped Dr. Banner up as Nick jumped down from the lab.

"Are you three all right?" Emily looked down at herself and notice a couple of scraps but nothing serious.

"Better than if the other guy was here."

"I am glad he is not." He had turned to Emily before he went on. "What did you do to prevent that?"

"I gave you hope. However I have no idea of how that will affect the other guy." Emily had than looked at Nick. "What happened?"

"Loki's minions have arrived. Your uncle and Tony are taking care of the engine."

"Let's hope they don't kill each other." It was clear to Emily that Tony and her uncle didn't get along at all. Nick had than looked at Agent Romanoff.

"Do you think you can find Barton?" Agent Romanoff had nodded and ran off, leaving only the three of them and than he had looked at the two of them. "Elizabeth, see if you can help your uncle and Tony."

"What about me?" Emily had merely shrugged when Dr. Banner had said that, but than a thought had occurred to her.

"Nick, what were you fighting about with the others?" It was Dr. Banner who responded into.

"A bunch of things, among them was the weapons, the Tesseract, and Loki using the other guy." When Dr. Banner had said that, that Emily had an idea, she had grabbed Dr. Banner's arm and ran towards where the damaged engine was or at least she hopes so.

"Where are you taking him?"

"We are going to turn the tables on Loki." When they reached the passage of where Loki was being held that Emily had let go of Dr. Banner's arm and looked at him.

"To to the damaged engine."

"And do what?"

"Hulk out." Dr. Banner was taken back by that when Emily had said that. "Think about it for a second if Loki wanted to use the hulk to cause a distraction do you think he would expect the hulk to damage his way off of this craft." Dr. Banner had smiled when Emily had said that and nodded before he had ran towards the engine. Emily had ran down to where Loki was being held, when she had entered that she saw her half brother, of who was on the floor with a gun in his lap, take a shot at Loki and he went though the next wall.

"So that's what it does." Emily had ran over to Phil and knelt In front of her and she gasp when she saw the wound in his chest. "I am sorry, Emily." Emily had looked at Phil when he had said that, Emily had lost some of the howling commandos because of the fact her healing abilities were still rather weak back than. Since than her healing abilities had become better and she was able to do more but she was no Apollo.

"You are going to live."

"I am clocked out, Emily."

"No you are not. You still have some time left." Emily had put her hand on the wound and used the healing abilities form Hestia as well as Apollo, she also chanted as well. During that whole time she had closed her eyes for she had found it easier to use her healing abilities if she close her eyes. When she go the surface part that she had stopped chanting for a second, she was about ready to go deeper when she heard Apollo in her head.

'Emily, you won't be able to heal him completely but you healed a good amount of it. Phil now has a better chance of living now, however I need to put him into a coma in order to finish the healing process. It may take longer since that wound that staff had made was different and something I never seen before. But I think I can manage it.' Emily had nodded and opened her eyes, as she did so that Nick Fury had entered and knelt in front of Phil.

"Phil, Apollo will take care of the rest of the wound but you are going to go into a coma, he is not sure of how much a chance you will live but you have a better chance now." Phil had nodded before his closed and his breathing had become more even. Emily had looked over at Nick. "Take him to his room on the Helicarrier and tell everyone to leave him alone. I want to make sure Apollo can work on Phil without anyone trying to do anything to him at the same time." Nick had called and told the doctors to come and get Phil and take him to his room. Emily had looked at the cell of which since fell down to the earth, than she had turned had left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

When Emily reached the main room that she learned that the Hulk had jumped onto the aircraft that took Loki away. That Loki managed to get away and the Hulk had fell off of the aircraft, no one knows of where the hulk landed or if he was even alive. Nick Fury had also told them of what happened to Phil and what Emily did and that there was a chance he could live or he may die. Emily couldn't tell them of when and if Phil wakes up, the only she could tell them that Apollo would contact Emily when he was sure Phil was out of danger zone. Or Apollo would contact one of the howling commandos if Phil is out of the danger zone and that was all Emily could say. Apparently Loki had used the cell the drop Thor from the Helicarrier, Emily was less worried about Thor than Dr. Banner.

Emily has no idea of what the Hulk could do, but she knows what gods can do and Thor was more or less a god. After Fury had told them about this and tossing the Captain America trading cards that were in Phil's pocket that Emily looked at Tony and her uncle. It was clear to Emily that they both were thinking the same thing, for they know where the Tesseract was. The avengers were the only ones that could stop Loki and his army from outer space, one look between me had told me of where they were going to do. Tony had went to put his suit on while Emily and her uncle had went to find agent Romanoff. When they found her that they entered the room.

"Do you know how to fly the Quinjet?"

"I do." Emily and her uncle had looked towards the voice and it was Barton.

"Suit up than." When Barton and Agent Romanoff were ready that the four of them had went to the hanger. The maintenance guy had told them that they shouldn't be here. Her uncle had told him just don't and the four of them had entered the jet, Emily and her uncle were in the back two seats while the other two were the front two seats. Than they took off from the hanger and towards where the portal was or close to it, Emily shifted somewhat when she realized of how close the stark tower is to Mount Olympus. Than they had landed and had got out of the jet, they watched for a minute as the aliens had come out of the portal.

"This is just like Budapest all over again."

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

The four of them had quickly started fighting with the aliens, Emily had used the sword side of ελπίδα της οικογένειας. Emily was fighting along side with Barton and Agent Romanoff, a few times Emily had kick the alien off their feet before using her sword. After a couple of minutes that her uncle had come and joined the fighting, one of the aliens had knocked her to her feet. When the alien was about ready to make it's next move that it was hit by lighting, the alien had drop dead. Thor had jumped over next to Emily and hold a hand out to her, Emily had took it and let him help her up. Thor had walked over to the others with Emily just behind them.

"What is the story upstairs."

"The cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right, we have to deal with this guys."

"How do we do this?"

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah. Get in line."

"Save it. Loki is going to keep the fight focus on us and that's what we need. We got stark on top. . ." Before her uncle could finished that they could hear a motorcycle, they all turned to see Dr. Banner driving up to them. As they walked towards him that he had got off and walked over to them and he spoke as he did so.

"So... this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No, we could... use... a little worse."

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." There was a crash as a huge flying thing crashed into the building with Tony flying in front of it. Emily had gripped her sword tighter and she could hear Thor grunt and her was sure that he had gripped his hammer tighter ready for a fight.

"I don't see how that is a party." Dr. Banner didn't say anything, instead he started walking towards the flying thing, ship or whatever it was.

"Dr. Banner." Dr. Banner had looked back at her uncle. "Not might be a really good to get angry."

"That's my secret, captain." He looked at the monster before looking back at her uncle. "I'm always angry."

Dr. Banner had turned back and he changed into the hulk and stopped it. Tony started firing at the tail as it started to fall over Emily and the others, her uncle had used his shield and Agent Romanoff was behind him. Barton had we next to a car, Thor had raised his hand and was using his power. Emily had snapped her finger and a flame appeared and she used her fire ability to cover herself in flames. Thankfully Hephaestus had made sure that her Lieutenant America uniform could withstand the head and flame. When the thing had went to the side that all seven of the were in a circle, Emily was standing next to her uncle and the flames around her had died die. On her uncle's other side was Tony, than the hulk, Barton, Thor and on Emily's other side was Agent Romanoff. She could hear the roaring of the aliens and the roaring of the hulk that was followed by the other roaring. Emily had looked up and saw that there were more coming out from the portal above Manhattan.

"Guys." The others had looked up at the portal when Agent Romanoff had said that.

"Call it, Captain!"

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony had walked over to Barton and took him but the color of his shirt and shot up into the sky towards the building that her uncle had told Barton to go to.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor had swing his hammer and filed off to the Empire State Building, Emily hopes that Zeus doesn't do anything. However, Emily doubted lighting would have any effect on Thor since Thor was a god of lighting and thunder as well.

"You and me and Elizabeth, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" The Hulk had turned and looked at her uncle. "Smash!" The Hulk had grinned and leaped away from them. After that, the fighting seemed to be a blur to Emily, her sword had easily cut down the aliens. Emily knows that the sword could be used against mortals and anything from the demigod world. But it was questionable if it worked with the aliens or if the sword would go right though them like a normal celestial bronze sword does with a mortal. During that time that Agent Romanoff had got onto one of those flying things that the aliens use.

Emily had notice that Barton had shot an arrow at Loki and it exploded causing Loki to land in the stark tower. Emily had laughed and smiled before she had punched an alien in the face, Emily found Loki crushing into stark tower amusing mainly because of the arrow that exploded. It was also funny to see of how Loki reactions to the arrow, it reminded her of when she had shot an arrow into his shoulder. It was clear he had expected the arrow judging from the fact he caught the arrow unlike last time. But he didn't expect the arrow to do anything else other than something that was being shot at him. Than she heard Agent Romanoff speak over her ear piece, Emily was sure that the others could hear her. It was than that she realized she was standing near her uncle and Thor.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!"

"No wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip?" It seem like if Tony had decided to cut his suit off from the rest of the team. They all watched as Tony flew into the portal and saw the army blow up form the nuke that Tony had sent up. But Emily couldn't see him and her uncle told Agent Romanoff to close it, just before the portal had closed that she saw a figure felling through and back into earth. Emily smiled when she realized it was Tony, Emily was worried for a second that there was going to be another search much like the one that everyone did for her uncle. But that smile faded when she notice that Tony wasn't slowing down, her uncle had noticed it to.

"He's not slowing down." Thor started to swing his hammer and the hulk had jumped up and catches Tony. The hulk had used the building to come to a slower paces nd the the hulk had tossed Tony to the ground when they were close to the ground. Her uncle had went over to where Tony was and took off his helmet, Emily had come over and saw that Tony's eyes were closed. Emily had lowered her head as the others did and the hulk had roared. What happen next surprised them all, for suddenly she heard someone taking a deep breath. Emily had looked to Tony and realized his eyes were open unlike a few moments ago.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"There is is still one more thing we have to do." Thor had than looked at stark tower, Emily knew what Thor meant when he said that. They all did. The five of them had went up stork tower and went to the floor that Loki had landed in, Barton and Agent Romanoff were already there. They all went over to where Loki was and he was in an smashed area, Emily had a hunch that the hulk was here and he smashed Loki around and into the floor. That was just judging from the state of the room, it wasn't as bad as a good amount of the city but it was cleared that something was smashed in the floor and it looks like a shape of a human. Than Loki had woke up and manage to get out of the smashed area to look at all seven of them that were looking at him. Emily was besides Barton with her sword out and Barton had his bow pointing at Loki.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."


	18. Chapter 18

Once they had chained Loki up that they all went down to the shawarma place that Tony had brought up. They all ordered the same thing, all seven of them just sat there in the middle of the ruined restaurant eating or most of them at least. The staff that was there were trying to clean the place up even though most of the place was destroyed in the battle that just happen. After taking a bit of her burger that Emily had looked over at her uncle of who had his head on one hand and he hadn't ate anything of his order. It was clear to Emily that he was thinking about the past, Emily had put one of her hands over the hand that was was not being used. Her uncle hand lifted his head and looked at her, from the look she gave him had told him that there was nothing he could do to change the past even if they both wanted to.

After eating there that all of them had changed their clothes, expect for Thor and Loki. Emily was wearing her hunter outfit, silver jacket, silver camo pants, white shirt and black hunting boots. On her back was the backpack that has her Lieutenant America uniform and sidearms in it. Her uncle was wearing a jacket, white shirt, jeans and shows. Dr. Banner was dressed similar to her uncle expect for the jacket part, Tony was wearing a suit. Barton was wearing what he wore before the battle and Agent Romanoff was wearing the same thing that she wore when Emily had step foot on the Helicarrier. They were all in front of Central Park, Thor had held up a container of sorts and Erik Selvig, one of the ones under Loki's mind control, had placed the Tesseract into the container. Thor had than held it out to Loki of who took one of the handles and Thor turned it and a blue energy had surrounded them and they disappeared.

Emily hugged her uncle and said farewell to the others and each of them were going their different ways for now. Tony and Dr. Banner went into the same car to go to stark tower, of which was not a big surprise. Barton and Agent Romanoff had went into another car and went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. while her uncle had went on a motorcycle and was going elsewhere. Her uncle had told her that he liked being part of the howling commandos again but he needed a break after this last battle and he also wanted some more time to adjust to the modern world. Once they all left that Emily had whistle and Mrs. O'Leary had come out of a shadow, Emily had got up on her and Mrs. O'Leary had went into another shadow. They left another shadow and entered the hunter's camp. The howling commandos and the hunters were there. When they saw her that he had ask her what happened and if her uncle was all right, Emily had told them to calm down.

Than she had told them that her uncle was fine and that he was taking some time off from the demigod world that he found himself to be part of. That he wanted to get use to the modern world before he comes back, than she had told the hunters of what happened while she was away from the hunt. By the time she was finished that everyone went into their tents, before she had went into her tent that she had gave Mrs. O'Leary a big dog biscuit. When she entered her tent that she had laid down on her bed, Emily had tried to remember when she had last went to sleep but she was unable to remember the last time she was asleep. She knows it had been a while since the last time she had slept was hair before she entered he labyrinth. When Emily had laid down on her bed that Alexandria had entered the tent and jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her like. Emily smiled when Alexandrian had jumped on the bed and laid down next to her, Emily put one of her arms over Alexandria and fell asleep.

Nick Fury's pov

Nick was standing in front of the world security council, none of them looked to happy with what he had told them and what they heard on the news. Nick really didn't care all that much of how they think any more since they had made some stupid decisions in the last couple of years, more so in the last few days. His least favorites were scrapping the avengers project and using the Tesseract as phrase two. But he never told them those facts though, however his least favorite idea was when they tried to blow up Manhattan with that missile.

"Where are the Avengers?"

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?"

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise." With that the monitors were turned off and he walked out of the room and he walked to the main room. When he reached the main room that he had walked to the windows and looked out to the sky in front of him. One of the agents had told him that they had checked up on Phil and he was totally healed but it may take a day for him to wake up. Nick figured on that, for he was sure Apollo would want to make sure everything was healed before Phil wakes up. As he stood there that he had heard someone walking towards him, he guessed that it was Agent Hill.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back."

"You really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to." When he said that, that he could hear her walking away from him.

Peggy's pov

Peggy opened her eyes and looked around and she realized she was in sort of recovering room. Peggy had blinked a couple of times before she had sat up slowly and she tried to think. She remembered being in that nursing home and she remembered agreeing to be a test subject for a experiment that could make people young again. Than she was taking to a room and she was giving something to knock her out and than nothing. Peggy had raised her to brush back some of her but stopped. For her hand was no longer wrinkled, she had too a strand of hair and put it in front of her eyes and saw that it was brown and not gray. Than the door opened and the doctor who did the experiment had entered the room.

"You are awake, I am sure you notice that it had worked."

"How long would I have to stay here?"

"Just a couple more hours. We also managed to take all the old age disease out of your system. Your memories of the last seventy years will remain though. There is a chance of clothing over there." He had nodded to the closet and than he had left once more. Peggy had got up and walked over to the closet and changed her clothes, once she was allowed to leave that she walked out of the hospital and into the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve's pov

Shortly after the battle that he had rented an apartment in Washington D.C. For the last five months he had got used to Elizabeth's new world, while he thinks of her world as new. Even though he has been sleeping for sixty nine years and her world being known to him may not be exactly new. A week after he had moved in that Elizabeth had come over and put her things in the second bedroom. For Steve had told her that he wanted to have an actual home to stay when she needs time away from the hunt. He knows Elizabeth hadn't really took much time off, but Steve knows he would need time off between that last battle that just happened, the missions he had with the howling commandos and trying to learn of the modern world. He knows that it would take time for to get adjusted to the modern world.

Elizabeth had brought from the last sixty nine years and the things she had kept before the war and during the year that she was in the war, expect for her Lieutenant America uniform and sidearms. Than she had left to go back to the hunt, during the last five and half months that he had watch Elizabeth and the hunters. It was clear that Elizabeth had found a new family in the hunters, even though in the first month that the hunters were uncomfortable around the howling commandos. Thankfully the hunters had warmed up to the howling commandos, that was mostly due to Emily. It was clear that the relationship between Emily and the howling commandos hadn't changed even after sixty nine years. It had been a month since he had moved into this apartment that there was a knock on his apartment.

Steve was in the kitchen trying to figure out of how a microwave works when he heard the knock. Steve stood there and waited for another knock, most of the knocks had come from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He hoped it was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, mainly because he wants to be left alone for now and to lead a semi normal life at the moment. Than there was another knock on the door, Steve signed and closed the microwave before he went to the door. When he opened the door that he was surprised of who was standing there at the door, for standing there was Peggy Carter.

Emily's pov

For the next few months, following the battle of the labyrinth, that Emily and the hunters were busy as well as the howling commandos. The howling commandos had their own missions, James had lead those missions with the howling commandos while Emily lead the hunters. She had spoke with her uncle over the phone, he had told her about Agent Carter showing up at his apartment suddenly being young again. That agent Carter moved into the apartment next to her uncle and they they started to date each other. Since than Agent Carter had joined the howling commandos and gain the blessing of Apollo by doing so. Emily knows he had the blessing of Apollo when her uncle had agreed to lead the howling commandos again shortly after he had woke up. However both Apollo and Emily knew he was still trying to get use to the modern world as well as the howling commandos. She knows her uncle would come back to lead the howling commandos when he was ready and that Agent Carter would come with him.

Not only that but she knows that her uncle started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. when he went to Washington. Emily was sure when he leaves to command the howling commandos that at times S.H.I.E.L.D. would call her uncle. However, there was something that Emily had needed to do and she had spoke to Artemis before she had went to the wolf house. Before leaving that Hestia and her mother had come down and did something that Emily didn't expect that they would do. Her mother had took her right arm and put hand over the wrist, Emily had felt pain of where her mother's hand was. When the pain had stopped that her mother had removed her hand, to Emily's surprise that there was a mark on her arm. There was a SPQR letters burned in her skin, there was a sheave of wheat above the letters that was also burned into the skin. Under the SPQR was a single bar line, of which confused Emily and she wondered what the purpose of it was. Emily had looked up at the three of them when she had looked at the burned mark on her wrist.

"What was that for?"

"Emily, you know of how Camp Halfblood has that necklace."

"Well yeah." Emily had pulled out the camp necklace with one beard on it of which had a dragon. "What does it have to do with this mark?" It was Artemis that had spoke.

"Camp Jupiter had something similar to the camp necklace." Artemis had lifted Emily's hand and touched the burned mark. "This is what the Romans do instead of the camp necklace. The bar line means one year of service. It would be best if you had this mark."

"Why?"

"Well it would help to make sure they trust you. But one thing." Artemis had put her hand over the mark, Emily felt some more burning and Artemis lifted her hand. There next to her mother's mark was Artemis' mark, a bow and arrow crossed with a crescent moon. Than Hestia had did the same as Artemis and her mother, when Hestia lifted her hand that Hestia's mark was there on the other side of her mother's mark of which was a flame.

"Couldn't my mother just leave her symbol there?"

"No, Emily. Hestia's symbol was optional but she wanted to put her symbol there to make sure the Romans know that you are her champion. But you must been know as my ambassador and a daughter of Demeter. The thing that you have to remember that you have to use the roman names and not the Greek names." Alexandria had than come over to where Emily was and wagged her tail and Emily had patted Alexandria's head.

"What about Alexandria? Can she come alone with me?"

"She can, it would be best if she did. Than the Romans would know for sure that you are my ambassador. Remember where to go." Emily had nodded and she hugged the three of them before she had left the tent and made her way to go to the wolf house.

It had took Emily two days to reach the wolf house, she was glad of the fact that the hunters were on a hunt right now and were in California. When Emily reached the wolf house that she had stopped and looked at it, she had never been here before. But she didn't expect it to look like a ruined building, Alexandria was besides her as Emily walked to the building and touched it lightly with her hands. There was a lot of filth on the building as well as ash, it was clear that the building was burned. But the question was what was the original plan for this building, than Emily had heard noises instead. Emily looked to the entrance as she heard someone speak in her mind, though it seemed like it was not directed at her.

'You have only been here for a short amount of time but you are ready to go to Camp Jupiter. However, your father had demanded that another will go with you to camp and make see you are settled. The other demigod should be out there now.'

"All right."

Emily smiled when she heard the girl's voice, for Emily heard that voice before and she expected to hear the voice when she had come here. Than Hazel had walked out of the building, Hazel looked no different than the last time Emily had saw her expect for one thing. That was the fact that Hazel had a Spatha on her belt in a scabbard, Emily was curious of why Hazel had a Spatha but she didn't questioned it. When Hazel had left the building that Emily notice that Hazel was looking for the other demigod that Lupa had spoke of and it took a minute before Hazel had looked over at Emily. Emily saw the surprise in her eyes and face when her eyes landed on Emily, while Hazel was looking that Emily had leaned against the building. Now that Hazel saw her that Emily had stepped away from the wall and walked over to Hazel with Alexandria just behind her. Emily stopped about a foot away from Hazel and spoke.

"I had told you that one day we will meet again but who have thought it would be sixty nine years later."

"I had thought you had died, I will admit that I wasn't sure of when you would have died. I never thought that you were a demigod."

"Yeah, when we first meet I thought I would leave that part out. I was aware that you were a demigod and Gaea was trying to use you and it seem like she was close of doing so but failed due to you. I had a guess of who your godly parent was and it was recently confirmed."

"Which god is your godly parent?"

"Demeter, that makes us cousins. Come on, let's go to camp."

It had took a couple of days for them to get to camp and locate it, Emily had to use her hunter abilities and Hazel had used the things that Lupa had taught her to get to camp. Finally they reached camp Jupiter of where Emily had made sure that the demigods understood that she was the ambassador of Diana and champion of Hestia. It had took Emily a week before the Romans started to trust her, Emily was glad when she got their trust. After another week of being there that Emily had started to pack to go back and join the hunt. As she was packing that she heard the door to the barracks that she had be staying in open. Emily didn't both to turn around to see who had entered, it wasn't till she had put in the last bag of Ambrosia that the person had spoke.

"Are you leaving?" Emily had turned around and faced Jason, Jason was a member of the fifth cohort and a son of Jupiter. Emily had admit that in many ways he was like Percy and Thalia, but yet different. Different because of his powers and his appearance, in many ways he had some powers Thalia didn't have and honestly, Emily though Thalia was more powerful with the powers she has than Jason. Even Percy was more powerful than Jason with his powers over the sea of which seem strange in a way considering that Jason was a son of Jupiter. However his looks were very different from Thalia as well as Zeus, for he had blond hair instead of black and his build was different from Thalia's. But he still had an athletic build, but he still had the same eyes as Thalia and Zeus, of which is about the only connection he has to either one of them. Jason did have some other features that was similar to Thalia and Zeus but it wasn't much though. At the moment he was leaning against one of the bunks in the barracks.

"What's to you if I am leaving?"

"I thought you be staying here for the next few years." Emily snorted when Jason said that.

"No, I will go back and forth between being with Diana and coming here. I had been here long enough and it is time for me to go back to Lady Diana's side." Emily put on the backpack before walking out of the barracks, however Jason had quickly followed her.

"Emily, I want to ask you something. Something that is personal." Emily stopped and looked at him when he had said that, Jason had stopped as well.

"If you are asking about my past, you can forget about it."

"I am wasn't going to ask you about your past. Keep your past for that is unimportant or at least to me at any rate. I had wanted to ask you about my sister?"

"Sister? I thought you were the only child of Jupiter here at camp."

"Here in camp, yes. But I have an older sister who is seven years older and I was wondering if you have seen her?"

"I haven't. I would have remembered if I saw a girl that looks similar to you and have similar powers." Emily started to walk away as Japan spoke up once more.

"Actually we don't look all that much a like." Emily had turned around and faced Jason and he took a couple of steps forward.

"What does she look like?" Jason had out his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to Emily. Emily had looked down at the picture and she also yelled out and dropped the picture when she had saw the two children and the mother. The mother was beautiful and it was clear that Jason had took after his mother, for they and the same hair color as well as similar shape and features. Jason had looked no more two in this picture, kneeling besides Jason was a nine year old girl one tat Emily had seen and meet before. For she had black hair, blue eyes and her features were much like Zeus, even her shape and she was looking at the camera. For staring from the picture in her hand was none other than Thalia. Emily had looked up at Jason and handed him the picture back. "I had seen her once but it was a long time ago, that was when she was twelve."

"Is Thalia and my mother all right?"

"I don't know about your mother. Thalia had apparently ran away after you left or that is what I am going to assume. After I had meet her that one time, I am not sure what happened to her. Look if you don't mind I have to go." Jason nodded and walked away, Emily had turned around and walked to the tunnel wondering of how it was possible that a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Zeus were born to the same mother. Not only that but Emily was unsure if she should tell Thalia about her younger brother being alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve's pov

So much had happen in the last day, he had thought of calling Elizabeth and tell her about it. But he knows she would want to come and help, he didn't want her to her involved with this for she had to deal with. For he knows that Elizabeth had to a mission for Artemis and Hades by herself and that was a couple of weeks ago. Besides that, Elizabeth commands the hunters, for she was what was refer to as the Lieutenant of Artemis. Besides the demigods were the middle of their own war so Steve wanted to make sure that Elizabeth had less to worry about. Besides he wasn't sure if there was time to call Elizabeth anyway, for he was fighting of what Natasha had called the winter soldier. Steve had to admit that he never had come across someone else who could match him in a fight other than the red skull.

But the red skull was died or as far as Steve knows and he knows that the winter soldier was not the red skull. But the winter soldier had easily matched every move that Steve had made as well as being just as strong as Steve was. The metal arm was disturbing to say the least, steve and the winter solider had rolled. Steve had barely managed to stop when he noticed that the mask that the winter solider had been wearing was off of his face. Steve had stood up and watched as the winter soldier had stood up and looked over at Steve. When Steve saw the winter soldier's face that he had to shallow the limo in his throat, for there was mistaken of who the winter solider was.

"Bucky!"

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Than the cars had started to show up and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had made him kneel and he watched as Bucky ran off. Steve had hardly notice anything as he found himself being pushed into a car as he tried to figure out what happen to Bucky. As they drove along that Steve had brought up of what happen on the train while sort of. But than the one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had knocked out the one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and removed the helmet to reveal that she was Agent Hill. She had drove the car to a hidden place and lead them inside, only to discover that Nick Fury was alive. Than Agent Hill and Nick had explained everything to them of what happened and why the did what they did. Than the two of them had told them of the plan at the have to stop HYDRA from what they were planning on doing. After Nick had said that Steve was the one giving orders that Steve had looked ahead and a thought had struck him.

Emily's pov

Emily was glad to be back at camp with the howling commando and the hunters, for she was back of where she was suppose to be. Emily could only tell the basics of what she had been doing and to change the story for she knows that any hunter that joined the hunt after the civil war had no idea about the two groups of demigod. After she had got back that she tried to call her uncle but found out at his phone didn't ring, so she figured her uncle was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Emily was eating her dinner with the howling commandos and the hunters when her cell phone had rang. Emily figured it had to be either Phil, Nick Fury, or her uncle calling her, so she had put down her spoon and accepted the call that was coming though. When she had put the phone to her ear that she realized it was her uncle and he sounded a bit worried.

"Elizabeth, I need you and the hunters to go to Washington D.C." Emily raised an eyebrow when her uncle had said that.

"Is there a reason for that. Not only that but what about the howling commandos?"

"It would be better if they don't go to Washington D.C. I can't say why but I need you to do this for me."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Yes, I had sent a letter to you though Hermes." Just as her uncle had said that, that a letter had appeared just over the stew and Emily caught it before the letter had went into the stew. "The letter explains why I need you to go there with the hunters instead of the howling commandos." Than her uncle had hung up, Emily had put the phone back in her pocket. She had looked at everyone of who was staring at her with confused looks, Emily didn't say anything. Instead she had opened the letter and read it.

Elizabeth,

First thing so that when you finish reading this that I need you to sent it on fire or at least destroy it. With that being said let me begin, the reason I need you to go there with the hunters is due to the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D has been comprised. I need you and the hunters to go to Triskelion, the are three Helicarriers that were made and HYDRA, yes HYDRA, is planning on using them to destroy threats to their plans. I am sure that among their targets would be demigods, I am sure that the demigods would be needed to help with your war. I am sure it would affect your world in due time if it doesn't affect it in the near future. Not only that but I am worried if their plan succeeds that you would be a target, even if that plan doesn't succeed, that you sill might be targeted. For the sake of our worlds, please go to Triskelion.

Steve

Emily reread the letter, than she had lit her hand and he letter was destroyed, this she had looked at the hunters before she had spoke.

"Somehow, HYDRA still lives and their agents are within S.H.I.E.L.D. I am not sure what my uncle is going to do but we need to help, so we are going to Washington D.C. There is a chance that most of the demigods would be killed and with this war going on, that is the last thing we need for we need all the help we can get from both the gods and demigods."

"All right, let's go." Dum Dum and the other howling commandos started to get up as well as the hunters but Emily had spoke.

"No, Dum Dum." Emily looked at Dum Dum, James and Gabe before she had went on. "You need to stay here by the order of my uncle. It is just the hunters and me. Even if it was not by my uncles orders, it would be mine that you would stay, for I need a smaller group to enter the headquarters." The howling commandos didn't look thrilled but they nodded, Emily and the hunters had stood up and made their way to Washington D.C.

A few hours later

Emily and the hunters had made it to Washington D.C. and since joined forces with her uncle, Peggy Carter, Maria Hill, and a guy that Emily had never meet before. They had went into the main area and her uncle and used the mic to tell the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about HYDRA and what they were planning on doing. When her uncle and if sines that Emily, her uncle and the guy that had that thing on his back had ran to the Helicarriers. The Helicarriers were being launched as they were running towards them of which means one of her HYDRA agents had started the laugh. The one guy had ask of who the bad guys and her uncle responded with saying that if they shoot that they are the bad guys. Emily smiled when her uncle had said that, they had jumped or at least Emily and her uncle onto the Helicarrier while the other guys as flying. Emily had followed her uncle fighting off the HYDRA soldiers.

As they fought that Emily wondered of how HYDRA was even around after World War II, not only that but it was clear to Emily that something was bothering her uncle. She wasn't sure what was bothering her uncle but something was, Emily didn't bother to ask him of what was wrong. For she knew that if she asked that her uncle wouldn't focus as much or as well, when they placed the chip that they had left the ship but differently from each other. Emily had whistled for Mrs. O'Leary while the guy with the wings had gave her uncle a lift, Emily had went on he other end of the Helicarrier and fought with the HYDRA soldiers. As she was fighting that she told Mrs. O'Leary to leave for Emily didn't want her to get into harm's way. Not that it was possible, it would not help Emily if she had to worry about Mrs. O'Leary and her uncle at the same time. It had took Emily much longer to get to where they needed to put the chip, when she reached there that Emily notice her uncle was fighting with one of the HYDRA soldiers.

Or at least she assumed that the man was one of the HYDRA soldiers, she notice that the chip was out of her uncle's hand. Emily had used her plant powers and used the poppy to grab it before the HYDRA soldier had did. But he barely managed to get it before her uncle had kneed the soldier, Emily had managed to get it than with the poppy. Emily had than let the poppy grow back to the hair clip and have the chip dropped into her hand, when she had it at she went to where she was suppose to put it and did the same thing as she did with the other Helicarrier. Than Emily had looked down and notice that her uncle was still fighting the solider but they were fighting on the glass part. It was than that Emily realize her uncle was shouting at the HYDRA soldier and what he had said confused Emily.

"You are James Buchanan Barnes." Than the soldier had spoke and the voice that had come out of the soldier had surprised Emily, for she knows that voice all too well.

"I am not." Emily had looked at the soldier as her uncle had hit the soldier in the face, than the soldier had punched her uncle in the face and than the soldier had looked up at her. Emily had gasp when she had saw the soldier's face, for staring back at her was Bucky Barnes her adopted uncle.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily was surprised that the one her uncle was fighting was Bucky, as Bucky and he uncle kept fight that she wondered what happened to Bucky. Emily had jumped down onto the glass and started running over to them, but her uncle had noticed Emily running over to them. "Elizabeth, stay back." Just as he stand that he blocked Bucky again and Emily had stopped when her uncle stand that. Emily wasn't sure what to do anyway, she never once seen them fight and she knows at they wouldn't fight with each other unless if something happens to one of them, like brainwashing. She knows nothing was wrong with her uncle, so it had to be Bucky that was brainwashed. From the look that Bucky had gave to her earlier hat it was clear he didn't know her, of which made Emily worried.

Than he uncle had whistled and Mrs. O'Leary had jumped out of a shadow, her uncle was the only other who could call to Mrs. O'Leary and give Mrs. O'Leary orders. "Mrs. O'Leary, get Elizabeth out of here and don't bring her back here no matter what orders she gives you." Emily was about ready to tell he uncle that she was going to stay and help but she found herself being Ickes by the ball of her jacket and than running towards a shadow. The next thing she knew was darkness and followed by light, when Mrs. O'Leary had put her down that Emily had looked around and notice that they were in a forest close to Washington D.C. Emily had looked up and notice the three Helicarriers in the sky. Than she heard her uncle to tell Agent Hill to push the button but it seem like she didn't want to since Emily's uncle was still up here.

"Do it!"

"Uncle, no."

"It is the only way." Emily looked at the Helicarriers as tears started down her face.

"You said that before when you crashed that plane and I thought that you were died. Pretty much everyone did, I don't want that to happen again. I had lost you once and I don't want to lose you again."

Emily knows it seemed like she was being selfish and she might be, but after what she had been though in seventy years or so, who can blame her. For first she learned she was a demigod and didn't want her uncle to be killed off in a war of where he was an easy target. Than her uncle had become Captain America and she joined in the war and become Lieutenant America. Than her uncle crashed the plane into the ice and thought died. Than she was in the hunt for the last sixty nine years and she had went on different hunts that could have easily killed. Both a grout hunt and a solo hunt when Artemis needed more than one group to hunt down a couple of monsters. Than only a year and half ago that Emily had learned that her uncle was alive and only been in a Suspended Animation. This felt like the plane crashing all over again and Emily wasn't sure if she could stand to go though that again.

"I know, but it is the only way. Do it." Emily watched the Helicarrier after a few moments that the Helicarriers had started to fire on each other. As she watched that she saw something fall out of one of the Helicarriers, it looked too small to be a person or even her uncle. After about another couple of minutes that she saw something else fall from the same Helicarrier and this time it was much bigger. Than something else fell from the same Helicarrier, Emily had ran towards of where she guess of where the figures were falling to. Emily had reached the river, as she did so that she saw the closest figure to the ground hit the lake. Emily had watched in horror as her uncle started to go below the water, Emily ran over to the side of the river and started to go in. But she had stopped herself when Bucky had hit the water and started diving down, after a minute Bucky had come up and pulled her uncle onto the shore. Emily had ran over to her uncle and made sure that he was all right, Emily would have used her healing powers. But she felt to weak to use them mainly because of how often she used her abilities up in the Helicarriers.

Emily had managed to use some of her healing ability to make sure that her uncle would make it though. Than she looked up to see Bucky looking down at her and he uncle, form he look he had that he was confused. It was like hat he should know who hey were but he couldn't remember of who they were. Emily had stood up and walked over to Bucky, when she did that, that Bucky had looked at her. Emily hoped that he wouldn't make any sudden movements and thankfully he didn't, instead he had went to his knees to be at her eye level. Emily had put her hand on his forehead and whispered an old Greek blessing on him that Hestia had told her about and gave him hope to learn of who he was. When she had removed he hand at Bucky had got up and walked away and he only looked back once.

Two days later

Emily hadn't left the hospital room her uncle was in once since he was brought here, neither did Sam. Emily hoped that her uncle would wake up like last time, however the last time it had took about sixty eight years before he had woke up. Emily was sure that he would wake up sooner than that, if he didn't Emily would be worried. Not only that but she doubted that he would look the same age if he remain in this coma as oppose to the Suspended Animation that he had been in for sixty eight years. Emily still wished that her uncle had let her stay with him on the Helicarrier, honestly that fight on the Helicarrier with Bucky was different than the one had faced with the red skull. As one of the songs were being played on the iPod that a voice had spoke from the bed.

"Well I can check that off the list." Emily smiled and got up from the chair she was in and went over to the bed that her uncle was in. His eyes were open, he smiled slightly when he saw Emily and than Emily had slapped her uncle across his face. "Hey what was that for?"

"For scaring me to death two times in the same day. As well as scaring me, three times including when you crashed that plane in the ice and water." As her uncle runner his cheek that Sam had started laughing and he managed to speak.

"You have a lot of spirit, Elizabeth." Emily shrugged when Sam had said that.

"Well being in the hunt for about seventy years will trend to give you more spirit as well as a year with the howling commandos in a war."

"I bet." After another few minutes that same and Emily had left, Sam had went to get something to eat while Emily had went to go to the hunter's camp.

A week later

Emily was practicing archery, her uncle had been out of the hospital for a couple of days now. Emily wasn't sure what her uncle would do now that he was out, there was a couple of things that her uncle could do. She wasn't sure of which option her uncle would go for, as Emily hit the center once more that she had heard Phoebe asking someone who they were. Emily had let go of her bow and the bow and quiver had disappeared as Emily ran towards where she heard Phoebe. It was rare to hear one of the hunters say that, even before the howling commandos' campsite had moved close to the hunter's camp. When Emily had reached Phoebe that Emily notice that the other hunters were there but none of the howling commandos. Not only that but Emily had noticed of who Phoebe had been talking to, for standing at the edge of a clearing was a man in his early thriftiest. He had long brown hair and brown eyes, his build was like her uncle's build.

He was wearing a hat, a blue shirt, a jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes. With looking just at the face of the man that Emily knew who it was, Emily had noticed that Phoebe had gripped her bow tighter and pulled the arrow further back. Phoebe was close of firing and was about to repeat the question when Emily had put her hand on Phoebe's arm. Emily had pushed Phoebe's arm down and Phoebe had looked at her confused, Emily gave her a look that told Phoebe that Emily would handle this. Emily had looked back at the man and took a couple of step forwards, as she took those steps forward that she notice that when she had come over that the man had been looking at Phoebe. But when Emily had put her hand on Phoebe's arm that the man was looking at her, unlike the last time that she had seen this man a week and two days ago that he no longer confused but was relief when he saw her. Emily shallowed as up she tried to figure out of what she should do and say to Bucky but he had spoke first.

"Elizabeth Rogers? Daughter of Demeter and champion of Hestia?" From the tone of his voice that it sounded like he wanted to make sure he was correct in thinking of who she was. Emily smiled when Bucky had said that.

"You remembered!" Tears started to come down her cheeks as she ran over to Bucky and hugged him and he hugged her back. Emily held Bucky tight, just like she did when she learned her uncle was alive, for it seemed like both events seemed unreal. Emily had to admit that it seemed strange that one of Bucky's arms was made out of metal. After a minute, that Emily had pulled out of the hug and looked at Bucky and he knelt down and looked at her carefully.

"You changed some since I had last remembered seeing you. When did you get the silver glow?" Before Emily could say anything that Phoebe had spoke.

"Hang on, you know Emily?" Bucky had looked at Phoebe confused till Emily had spoke.

"He does, Phoebe. This is Bucky Barnes."

"I thought he died when he fell off the train?"

"I had thought I had died as well for a few moments, but from what I can remember after I had fell that I was found by HYDRA and was made into an assassin of sorts. Than they had wiped my memory, my memory had been slowly coming back in the past week." Bucky had than looked back at Emily. "You haven't the question, Elizabeth. Not only that but why did she call you Emily."

"I joined a group called hunters of Artemis, the silver glow is part of Artemis' blessing. Phoebe called me Emily because of the fact when I joined the hunt that the war was still to recent and I wanted out my past behind me and start anew. The best way to do that was to change my name. But you still call me Elizabeth, uncle Steve still does."

"Thinking of it, I know Steve is alive but what about the howling commandos? Not only that but how is that Steve looks that young after like what seventy years or something. Not only that how is that you still look like you are in your teens."

"All the howling commandos are alive expect for Lauren and Uncle Steve had went into a Suspended Animation when he crashed into the ice and water. I am immortal or partial immortal and I had stopped aging and become immortal when I joined the hunt. I can't die from old age or any diseases the only way I can die is to die in battle."

"Lucky." Emily laughed and took Bucky's arm and lead him to her tent and she spoke as she did that.

"We are going to my tent and we are going to talk more of what happen and what you can remember."


	22. Chapter 22

When the big dog had vanished with the girl that saying the winter soldier was unhappy was an understatement. But he needed to finish his mission and tried to kill the guy in front of him, of which was difficult to do, before he could have done anything to about the girl. He had hoped that the girl had joined in the fighting when he saw her coming towards them but the guy had stopped her. He paid no heed to what the guy was saying to the ear piece, as the ships started to fire on each other that he had broke some of the glass as he was hitting the guy after the helmet had fell off. But he had to admit that this guy seem familiar to him but he has no idea of why that was, for he was sure that he never meet this guy before. But with every hit that he was becoming less sure of that, that he knows him from somewhere. As he hit the guy that the guy had spoke.

"You're my friend!"

"You're my mission..."

"Then finish it..." The winter soldier had stopped and looked at the guy, he wasn't what it was but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knows this guy. "'Cause I'm with you till the end of the line.'" Somehow he couldn't find it in him to hit he guy again or even harm him, not only that but that sounded familiar to him almost like it had been said before. But he wasn't sure of who had said it though, as he tried to think but all he got was a blur. Than the guy fell from his grip and from the Helicarrier, he had watched for a moment as the guy had fell before he had jumped from the Helicarrier and into the river. When he grab the guy that he pulled up to the surface and than to the edge of the shore. When he got to the shore that the girl that was in the Helicarrier had ran over to the guy. Than she did something, she healed some of his wounds before looking up at him. As he looked at her that he realize that somehow he knows this girl, than she had stood up and walked over to him. When she was in front of him that he knelt down to her eye level and looked at her carefully.

As he looked at her that she placed her hand on his forehead and whispered something in Ancient Greek or what he thought might be Ancient Greek. He felt something enter him, he couldn't place the feeling at first, but as it went deeper that he realized what it was. It was hope, than there other feelings, guilt, pain, suffering, the loss of close friends and family, more suffering, pain and guilt. Than the girl had took her hand away from his forehead and he looked at he confused before he got up and walked away only looking back to see her standing looking at him with an expression that he couldn't place. As he looked a the expression that he felt love, a familial love, something that he had known before by he couldn't remember. Who was she and who was the guy that was laying behind her and who were they to him. He turned his head back and went into the forest without glancing back again.

Two days later

He had entered a museum that had the Captain America area, he walked around the museum and he had stopped in front of an wall that had a picture of a guy with writing next to the picture. He had looked at the picture, shocked, for staring back at him was his own face, as he looked at the pictures that memories had hit him. The memories were not clear or even full memories but the memories that were there were enough to tell him that he knew who those two were on the Helicarrier. That they were part of the howling commandos, he wasn't sure of who they were still but he knew that he knows them now. When the museum was closing that he had to leave and he walked out of the museum and he looked in the direction of New York City. He had closed his eyes and he had spoke softly to himself.

"I am still not sure of who you two are but I know that I did know who you two are and that I am indeed of who you said I was. I had suffered and I had brought pain and suffering to others and I want to make amends. But first I need to find you two to figure out more of who I was." He opened his eyes and walked down the rest of the steps hoping to find one of the two he had met on the Helicarriers to get answers from him.

A week later

More memories had come, his guilt had become heavier as he remembered exactly of who the two were. He couldn't believe that he was giving the assignment of killing his best friend, he had thought it was best to find Elizabeth first before he goes and find Steve. As he bought back to when he had knelt in front of her trying to figure out of how he knows her that Bucky had saw changes in her. Elizabeth walked with a grace that he never seen before and she and she had a nimble figure as well as her athletic build. Her blond hair was still the same color as well as her eyes but her hair was braided and there was a silver circlet on top of her head. There was a silver glow around her, besides the clothes she was went that Elizabeth had looked like a princess. Despite those changes that he was sure that was Elizabeth for he had remembering looking into her eyes when he glanced back and saw eyes of sadness that once showed eyes of happiness and joy.

As he walked though the forest in New York that he had notice a silver glow and he had went towards it. After a few minutes that he had stopped at the edge of a clearing, in the clearing there was several silver tents and there was a bunch of girls, around fifty, were walking around the campsite. There were falcons in the trees and white wolves walking around the campsite, but one among them was a silver wolf. Bucky took a sharp intake of breath as he looked at the wolf, for he knows that wolf, for it was Alexandria. The same wolf that Elizabeth had rescued and kept, Alexandria had become the mascot of the howling commandos and fought along with them. Every time the had went into battle that Alexandria had howled and that was the signal to attack as the mark of when the howling commandos attacked back in Germany.

However one of the girls had notice him standing there and pointed a bow at him and ask him of who he was. Suddenly the girls had looked at him while others had come over to watch, Bucky stood there looking at the girl hat had a bow in her hand. After who knows of how long that one of the girls had put their hand on the one girl's arm and the one girl had lowered her bow and looked at the other girl. Bucky had looked at the other girl and smiled, for it was Elizabeth and when a look of understanding between Elizabeth and the girl before Elizabeth had looked at him and took a couple of step forward. It was clear that neither one were what to say or do at first, Bucky didn't blame Elizabeth for not making the first move since she was unsure of what he might do if she did anything. So Bucky decided to make the first move.

"Elizabeth Rogers? Daughter of Demeter and champion of Hestia?" Bucky was pretty sure that it was Elizabeth but he has to know for sure that it was truly Elizabeth. Even though there had be changes that he wasn't totally sure if he was right, she looked like Elizabeth and acted similar to Elizabeth. Bucky hoped that he was right in thinking that this girl was really Elizabeth, a smile appeared on the girl's face. When he saw the smile and the joy in her eyes that he knew that it was Elizabeth before she had even spoke.

"You remembered!" Tears had started to come down her face as she ran over to him and hugged him. Bucky had went to her level and hugged her right back, he held her tight almost not believing that she was alive after all this time. Bucky knows he was in some sort of sleep for the last many years, from what he could figure out that it had be about seventy years since that fall. He remembered all to clearly that Elizabeth and Steve tried to help him, but it was clear Elizabeth hadn't strong enough to help him properly. For Elizabeth only had being using her demigod abilities for two years and he was sure she was weak from the attack in the train of which affect of how much of her powers she could use. Steve even tried to get to him before he had fell, Bucky couldn't blame them for that fall for they did what they could to save him. Bucky wasn't sure of how long they were like that but it was Elizabeth that had pulled away.

After a minute of questions that Emily had took her to her tent so that they could talk of what happened to each other since the fall. Or at least to the best that they were able to do, in Bucky's case it was difficult to reach the beast that they were able to. She had told him of the monsters she had hunted and growing close to one of her half brothers and the war that she was part of now. Bucky, in turn, told Elizabeth of what he could remember, the horror he had done and the damage he had done to people and their family. It was difficult for Bucky to talk about for he couldn't believe of what he had done and that his memory had been wiped many times. When he was finished that he had stood up and went to the back of the tent and knelt down. For he was unable to look at Elizabeth any more, than he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Elizabeth standing there. Elizabeth had than knelt besides him before she had spoke.

"Bucky, I know you did a lot of horrors. But you were not the only one who did horrors, there many others, with with their memories, had done many worse things than what you have done. However there is a way for you to make it up by trying to help and protect the people and to protect the freedom that many people tried to destroy." Bucky smiled and shook his head before looking back at Elizabeth.

"In some ways you had changed, I guess sixty nine years would do that to someone. But in so many ways, you haven't changed." Elizabeth had smiled and world up before holding her hand out and he took it before standing up.

"Come on, let's go and talk to a group of basically men." Elizabeth had lead him out of her tent and into the forest, he quickly followed her. After a few minutes of silence that the entered another clearing and Bucky smiled as he looked at the men that had stopped and looked at the two of them. Bucky knows each of this men, for the men that were looking at them were from the howling commandos.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the day was spent of Emily and Bucky telling the howling commandos of what happened since Nick Fury's supposed death. However everyone but Emily, her uncle and a couple of others know that Nick Fury was still alive. It wasn't till when her uncle was taken to the hospital that Emily had learned of what happened in the few days before. Emily was surprised by what happened to Nick Fury and it made her wonder of what will happen to the avengers. For Emily knows that there was money behind the avengers to be formed as well as plenty of arguing about the avengers. When night had fallen that Emily had went back to the hunter's camp while Bucky had remained at the howling commando's camp to talk of what happen to them in the last seventy years.

August, a few months later

Emily and the howling commandos were in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York City. While it was now the base for the howling commandos or one of the bases, the other being the campsite close to the hunter's camp. Phil had become part of the howling commandos when they had made the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters into the base. Both Nick Fury and Maria Hill had approved the howling commandos being there, they had told Emily that the hunters could stay here too. Emily had told them that the hunters would most likely prefer to stay in the forest but made the offer anyway. As Emily expected that the hunters had refused to move in the new howling commandos base, for the reason Emily had gave as well as the hunters didn't like the idea of being the same building as the howling commandos. Sure the hunters had got used to the howling commandos being close to the campsite and the howling commandos sometimes going with the hunters on missions.

but they still had that general dislike of men and about half of the hunters had forget what it was like to have men around. The newer hunters hadn't forget what it was like to have a male around the house or at least some of the newer hunters. With the new hunters that had joined in the last couple of years that they recognize Emily as Elizabeth Rogers, Lieutenant America. However Emily had told them that she would prefer them to call her Emily, since it was the name she uses on a daily basis and Elizabeth was only for people who knew her before she had become Emily Blackthrone. At the moment Emily, James, Bucky, Peggy Carter and her uncle just got off of the elevator and into the lobby of where the hunters were waiting for her. Her uncle was about ready to say something when he had rubbed his eyes and yawned, not only that but Bucky and Peggy did as well.

"Why am I suddenly sleepy?"

"I don't know, you should had enough last night." Without much of a warning that all three of them as well as the howling commandos had closed their eyes and fell to the floor. Emily had went over to her uncle and did her best to turn him to his side instead of him facing face down. When Emily had managed to sort of get him on his side that out her hand over his heart and felt his heart. She could hear him breathing more evenly, she could hear gentle snoozing coming from some of the howling commandos. Emily had let go and her uncle and went face down and she got up as James made his way back over to her when he had checked on some of the howling commandos. The hunters had also made their way over to where Emily was.

"They are all asleep." Just than the elevator door had opened and Phil had come out and walked over to where Emily, James and the hunters were.

"What happened?"

"They are asleep."

"I can seen that but how did an entire building fall asleep expect for us?" When Phil had said that, that a thought had hit her.

"What if this was Morpheus' doing?" They all looked at her when she had said that.

"But why would he do that?"

"Phil, haven't you heard about the war and that most of the minor gods and goddess had sided with Kronos?"

"If this was his doing than there is a chance that the last battle of this war might be happening soon." When James said that, that they all left the building and towards the Empire State Building. As they ran that the hunters had summoned their swords as well as their wolves and falcons, so that they have their hunting companions there to help with the battle. Emily had took off her hair clip and touched the clip part so it changed into εποχή ερωμένη (seasons mistress). When they reached there that Emily had saw the campers there and form the looks of it, the campers were a small group. No less than forty and no more than forty five of which was not good, just than one of the campers had ask about the Lincoln Tunnel. It seemed like if Percy had forget about that tunnel, not only that but they were short in numbers.

"How about you leave that to us?"

The campers had turned and watched as the hunters had crossed fifth avenue and over to where the campers were. All the hunters had a falcon on their arms and there was the white timber wolves at their sides as well including Alexandria, Emily's silver wolf. However Emily's falcon had flew onto her shoulder instead of her arm, unlike with the other hunters. The hunters were wearing white shirts, silver camouflage pants and combat boots instead of their usual hunting boots. The only reason hey had combat boots was because they were planning on practicing swordplay at the base and combat boots were better for sword play instead of hunting boots. Thalia was wearing her usual shirt, jacket, skull rings and death to Barbie shirt, while Emily was wearing her usual brown jacket that her uncle had gave to her seventy years ago. Emily had only started wearing the jacket since she learned that her uncle was alive a couple of years ago.

"Thalia."

"The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty." Emily merely smiled as Thalia hugged at last som of her friends, but the rest of the hunters, as well as James and Phil. Since none of the hunters had shoot, Emily was sure that was an warm welcome from the hunters. However Emily knows that the hunters don't like the campers all that much, more with the boys than the girls. After Thalia had a few words with Percy and Annabeth that the campers and the hunters went to their respected tunnel. However Phil and James had come along with the hunters since James had no where else to go to and he wanted to fight and Phil was like a male hunter. When the hunters had reached the tunnel that Emily, Phoebe, Thalia, Bianca, James and Phil were in front and they all had swords in their hands. Some of the other hunters had swords in their hands but the rest ha bow and arrows in their hands.

After a few minutes that Emily saw a Sherman tank from World War II and a hundred monsters behind it. Emily had looked at James and he had looked over at her, when they had looked at each other that an understanding had passed between them. Emily had than told the hunters to fire and they started shooting their arrows while Emily and James had ran forward towards the Sherman tank. Emily and James had to go though some of the monsters before they had got to the tank. Once inside that Emily had notice it was a couple of demigods that were inside, the three demigods were close of starting to attack them but Emily and James had knocked them out before the fight could begin properly. Emily had pushed the one demigod from the driver's seat and she and put herself in the driver's seat while James had took the weapons seat and started firing at the monsters.

Emily could barely make out the cheers from the hunters and Phil, Emily smiled as she turned the tank around to face the monsters and started driving towards them. As the tank went towards the monsters that the monsters started running from them. Emily smiled as she watched them run, she wished it would have been this easy in World War II. For one thing, it would have been easier to defeat HYDRA, however they still had to defeat HYDRA a few months ago. After a couple of hours that the sun started to rise and the monsters hadn't ran and were left had pulled back. Emily and James had got out of the tank and ran to where the hunters were, thankfully it was not as bad as it could have been. Most of the hunters were able to walk or walk with help, Emily had half of the hunters go to the hotel and the hunters that were more able to seal up the subways. Emily, Phil and James had walked to the hotel, Emily look ahead as they walked, after a minute that James had spoke.

"Emily, what should Phil and I do?"

"I don't know, we will see when we get there." After a few minutes of entering the hotel that Emily had learned of what some of the campers were doing. James had helped the Apollo cabin with healing, while Emily and Phil had went to the kitchen to help their siblings with food. The few satyrs that were among the campers were eating the couches and the other things like that. As she put some of the food on the table that she saw Thalia talking with Percy, but she didn't see Annabeth. Emily had hoped that Annabeth was all right, even if Emily was not close with Annabeth. After most of the food was out that Emily had went to a bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillows.

_She was on top of the same roof of when she had first meet Gaea seventy years ago, Emily had walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Seventy years had done it's toil on this place. For there was rust everywhere and it looked like no one has been here for seventy years. Emily wondered why she was even here on this roof, Emily had turned around and like last time she was close of screaming but unlike last time it was more out of fear than surprise. Unlike last time that Emily was here, Emily was close of falling off the building but she had manage keep her balance. It was a woman wearing a black dirt cloak that churns and shifts, there was a veil of dust in front of her fact. The face was pale but not as pale as it was seventy years ago, but it was still beautiful and her eyes were closed. Unlike last time, Emily didn't take out her staff for she knows it wouldn't do any good for it was a dream for one thing. The woman had than smiled before she had spoke._

_"I was wondering where you have been for the last seventy years. After you had become a hunter that it was hard to trace you, even for me, till the last year when my son was risen."_

_"At least I am glad to know I had kept out of your sight for so long." It was true Emily was scared of Gaea but Emily refused to show it but it seemed like that Gaea still sense it._

_"Even though you are still alive after all this time, you are still nothing but a child." Emily had took a couple of step forwards before she had spoke._

_"I might still be a child by your age, but I am not a child by any normal means. I know that if your son is defeat that you will wage war against the gods and I will be there to face you in battle when it comes." Gaea had smiled when Emily had said that._

_"Since our last meeting here on this roof, of when I had first appeared to you, you have grown. You are even more braver than before and more of a leader than before as well. But I can promise you this." Gaea had took a couple of steps forward to Emily, than she did something unexpected, something that Emily hadn't been ready for. For suddenly the cloak had changed to robes that were forest green with some white and good like the sun was shinning through the robes. The veil of dust had vanished and for once Emily was able to see Gaea's black hair, that was just black as her cloak had been. That was the scary part for Emily, the scariest part was Gaia's face for it was no longer pale like it had been a moment ago. But it was a nice shade of tan like Gaia had been out in the sun all day and her face remained just as beautiful. Even though how scary it was to see that change in Gaia's skin tone change like that in moments, it was not as scary as what she had did next. For Gaia had opened her eyes revealing green and black like the crust of the earth._

_"That when that time comes that a choice would be made. So the question is, will you be ready when that choice would be made?" Emily looked into Gaea's eyes when she had said that, there were things that she hadn't be ready for and she had to adapt to it in order to do what she had to do to protect her family and friends as well as making sure that everyone was protected and free._

_"When it does, I can promise that I will be ready." Emily had took a step forward before going on. "I had to take on a lot ever since I was one of the three demigods that was sent to the camp in Italy all those years ago. I had become Lieutenant America and become the second in command of the howling commandos. After that, I had become a hunter and left my old life behind. But now my old life is mixed in with my new life, from what I seen, heard and done, there is always a price to pay. The price may not always be fair, but if that choice cost me my life as the price, than I will gladly give me life as long as the world is save."_

_"We shall see, but I can promise you that the journey would be long and not very easy for you and the demigods." The dream had started to fade. Gaea had raised her in farewell. "Until we meet again, Elizabeth Rogers."_

Emily had woke up with a start and looked at over at who had shook her only to see Bianca standing there. Bianca looked just as worried as the one time that she had woke up Emily in that car before she learned that her uncle was alive. "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"You did."

"What did I say this time?"

"You brought something about fighting and HRDY or ..."

"HYDRA."

"Yeah, that's it. What was that about?" Emily had got up from the bed and looked at Bianca.

"I was just dreaming of my past. So don't worry about it." Emily paused for a moment before she had went on. "Why did you wake me?"

"We have visitors."


	24. Chapter 24

Than Emily and Bianca had went to where Thalia, Grover and Percy were at, sure enough there was an envoy. There was two Hyperborean holding a flag, of which was not a good sign if they joined Kronos of which Thalia pointed out to Percy. There was an empousa as well as an armed demigod in front of the Hyperborean but the empousa had her arm though a tall man's arm. Even with his ponytail and sunglasses that Emily knew who it is, for it was Prometheus, Emily had wanted to punch Hercules for letting Prometheus free. However, Prometheus had been free long before Emily was born as well as everyone else that was standing there. Prometheus didn't pay much attention to anyone else that was there but Percy of which Emily was grateful for. For Emily figured that Prometheus may try to get her to join Kronos' side of which she would ever so. Emily had watched the Hyperboreans, Emily felt sorry for them and didn't want to fight them.

For the Hyperboreans were so childlike and innocent, just like she had been when she as much younger. She had remembered a time of when she wished she was a demigod like Theseus, Jason or the original Perseus. When she was eight that she had stopped wishing for that, but she didn't expect to learn five years later that she was a demigod. Emily had dragged herself out of her thoughts as the others had went to the picnic table and Emily had followed them over to the table. It was mostly Prometheus and Percy that were talking, Emily was sitting between Percy and Bianca while Thalia was sitting on Percy's other side and Grover was on Thalia's other side. Prometheus had hit a nerve when he had brought Percy's father and he brought of what Kronos would do if the demigods surrender. That there would be fewer lives lost, Emily didn't believe a word that Prometheus had said and it was clear Thalia didn't either. Emily was about ready to say something when Thalia had pounded her fist on the table and spoke.

"I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Percy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?" Prometheus had looked at Thalia and smiled.

"Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace." That was the first time that Emily had heard anyone use Thalia's last name, Emily would admit for the last few months she had known what Thalia's last name was but Emily had never brought up.

"That's my mother's surname. I don't use it."

"As you wish." Than Prometheus had looked at Emily, from his smile, Emily knows that he was aware of who she was before she was a hunter but she wasn't sure of what he knew after she had become a hunter. "Elizabeth Rogers, I thought you died shortly after your uncle had died." Emily smiled when Prometheus had said that. It was amusing of what titans know and didn't know of the demigods or even the mortals.

"For the Titan of forethought and crafty counsel, you are not fully up to date on everyone here are you."

"You are wrong there, Elizabeth." Prometheus had looked around almost as if he was expecting someone else to come out of the hotel and than he looked back at Emily. "May I ask of where this Emily Blackthrone is?" Emily was close of laughing, for Prometheus had thought Emily Blackthrone was someone else.

"You are quite wrong, Prometheus. I am not the one in the wrong. For I am Emily Blackthrone." Prometheus looked up and down, it seemed like he was trying to read her, he most likely was.

"I have to say that this is the first time that I have been wrong about something. May I ask of why you had changed your name?"

"I doubt it, but that is not the only thing that you were wrong about for my uncle isn't died. Of why I changed my name, that is none of your concern." Prometheus had raised his eyebrow like yeah right before he went on talking with Percy. When Luke was brought that Prometheus had reached out to touch Percy's forehead as Prometheus did that, that Emily had put her hand over Percy's hand and put hope into him. Than Prometheus had touched Percy's forehead and it seemed like have had blacked out, after a minute that Prometheus had pulled away leaving Percy clammy with sweat. Emily wasn't sure what Prometheus had showed Percy but it wasn't good that much Emily could tell, more so after hearing what Grover had said. Than Percy had told Prometheus off by giving the answer Emily had hoped Percy would give or something similar to it. But than Prometheus had did something that Emily didn't think about, that he had gave Percy Pandora's jar.

Than they had left the five of them sitting there watching the truce party leave. When the truce party had left that Emily had checked on the hunters as well as her half siblings to see how they were doing. The trappers and come back and Emily had send some of them scouting to see what they could learn about the Titan army. For Emily was sure that there was a chance they could find a weakness or learn something. The last ones she had checked was Phil and James, they were both in the room that Emily had been sleeping in earlier. Emily had sat down on the bed without saying anything to either one of them, for she wasn't sure of what to say to them or what to do. None of them said anything for a few minutes but James had broke the silence that was between them.

"What happened?" Emily had old them of what happen at the truce, she couldn't tell them what Percy show but it was clear that the vision was not very good. The only thing that she was sure of that the vision was about Luke, considering that they were talking about Luke. Just as Emily finished that there was a knock on the door and all three of them looked at the door to see Annabeth standing there and she looked a little surprised to see James and Phil in there. Annabeth looked pale, judging from what Emily had heard of what happened, that Emily wasn't surprise by the fact that she looked pale. However she was holding a shield and had her dagger in her hand, Emily figure she would be joining the fight like Phil and James would be joining the fight. However James and Phil were among the few that had few injuries, but still injuries none the less. Annabeth was looking at James and Phil and than she spoke.

"Why are you two in the same room with a hunter?" Emily raised an eyebrow when Annabeth had said that.

"You are making it sound like if Thalia is the only hunter that has a male friend."

"I thought all the other hunters hated males besides Bianca that is."

"Is there a reason you are here."

"The Titan army would be coming soon." Emily had nodded, when Annabeth had left that Emily and the other two and went downstairs. The hunters who had come back had told her he same thing they told Thalia, Emily wasn't surprise that they told Thalia first. In is battle Emily knows Thalia gets along best with the current campers out of all the hunters. Emily had figured it would help so she had made sure that the hunters told both Emily and Thalia everything they learn so Thalia could tell Percy. For Emily wasn't very close to Percy and she hardly knows besides what she heard about him, form other sources and Thalia. Emily and the hunters had went to the reservoir and went up into the trees, as the enemy started to cross that the hunters started firing at Emily's command. Thalia had used some of her powers to destroy a few monsters, as they send the arrows that the monsters had knocked the wolves to one side. All expect for a couple including Alexandria, however one of the hunters, Rachel, had fell from the trees. She could tell from Bianca's sharp intake of breath that Rachel was died.

As they fight that Emily had noticed that Percy was fighting with a Titan, one that Emily knows on sight as well. For it was Hyperion, the second greatest Titan warrior that Kronos besides Atlas and himself. After a couple of minutes that Emily had stopped with shooting arrows at the enemy, like everyone else, she watched as Percy fought Hyperion. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but feeling it on her skin and her other senses that it was happening. Somehow Percy was making a hurricane, he was pushing Hyperion back and it was preventing Hyperion from lighting up. It was clear till Grover had shouted Percy that Percy hadn't realized what he had been doing. Percy had sent Hyperion over to Grover and than Grover had started playing his reed as well as the rest of the satyrs. It was an eerie sound but Emily had an idea of what was going to happen, sure enough within a couple of minutes that where Hyperion had stood was a giant maple tree.


	25. Chapter 25

When Percy had went after the sow, or the pig with wings as Emily thinks of it, that the fighting was a blur to Emily. Emily had to make the hunters to back to 37th, two blocks from Olympus, Emily had wanted to help the campers. But she wasn't going to leave the hunters by themselves, even if they could take care of themselves. Even with how many hunters they had that they were losing hunters, half of the hunters were wounded and a couple of the hunters had died as they fell back to where they were now. Emily had healed some of their wounds but after. Awhile that the hunters had told her to keep her strength up for the fighting, of which did do but she didn't like it though. As dawn kept nearer that they were forced back to the Empire State Building, Emily wasn't sure of what full happen because of how blurred it was. She knows that she had fought along side, Thalia, James, Phil, Percy, Annabeth and some of the hunters.

But she couldn't name them all of who was fighting along side with for she didn't know all their names, finally the party ponies had arrived. When Emily heard the horn that she had been confused, for she knows that all the hunters there. For a minute she had thought it was the howling commandos, but it was unlikely since they were still sleeping. But when she saw the party ponies that she was grateful, the titan's army had pulled back. Emily had lean against the wall and fell to the floor, she was breathing heavy, not only that but she had a couple of wounds as well. But she was in better condition than the other half of the hunters, just than she felt a hand in her shoulder and she looked up to see James standing there. He had bent down and put his hand over her wounds and whispered some Greek healing words. Emily watched as the wounds healed up or at they had stopped bleeding, James had helped her up.

Emily had James had walked over to where Chiron was of who was talking to Annabeth and Percy. Emily was walking with a slight limp in her foot and she felt like she was having a headache at the moment. This was a downside of being a demigod, that the demigod would always have to fight battles or against monsters. It was at a time like this that she wish that she wasn't a demigod, however if she wasn't a demigod, Emily was sure her life would be different and she might even be unhappy with that life. However she was happy with the life she had now, even with the downsides of the life she had now. Besides if her personality was the same, she was sure that she would have got bored really quickly and there was a good chance that she might be died by now. Emily had put one of her arms around James' neck to keep her balance and to lessen the pain in her foot. When James and Emily were close enough that she could hear what Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were saying.

"Chiron, about saving the day."

"I'm sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distance as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."

"How'd you get through the magic defenses around the city?"

"They slowed us down a bit, but I think they're intended mostly to keep mortals out. Kronos doesn't want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory." Emily had snorted when Chiron had said that, they all looked at her when she had did that. "What was that for?"

"It just seems like if all the gods seem to think that the mortals are puny for some odd reason. Not only it sounded odd coming form you, Chiron." Emily looked at the three of them who looked a little puzzled at Emily meant. "Never mind, I have to tell you a story in order for you guys to understand it, just go on with planning." when Emily had said that Percy had spoke.

"So maybe other reinforcements can get through."

"Perhaps, though time is short. As soon as Kronos regroups, he will attack again. Without the element of surprise on our side . . ."

"And Typhon?"

"The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster can not be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces - "

"Then what chance do we have? We can't hold out another day."

"We'll have to." Emily had looked at Thalia before going on. "Go and see about setting some new traps around the perimeter. Not only that, but take the hunters that have he fewest injuries to help." Thalia had nodded when Emily's said that but Chiron had than spoke.

"I will help her. I should make sure my brethren don't go too overboard with the root beer." Chiron had walked over to Emily as Percy and Annabeth spoke with each other and Chiron smiled when he reached the two of them. "I am glad that at least you two are here."

"I figured. Has the demigods said anything about the battle of the labyrinth?"

"We have talked about it, but what I found funny that no one commented on the fact that you are Lieutenant America." Emily was about ready to ask what that suppose to mean since it was clear since the first battle of Manhattan at she had been part of a year. However, unlike with this battle, she was defending Mount Olympus, she had been defending Manhattan itself. Before she could say anything that Annabeth had turned and looked at the three of them standing ere.

"Await a second, you are Lieutenant America?"

"Duh! I thought that the battle of Labyrinth and he battle of Manhattan shortly after that had made it clear that I was Lieutenant America." Annabeth had walked over to Emily and looked at Emily carefully before saying anything.

"Than it is true."

"What's true?" Annabeth had looked at her into her eyes.

"That you are a daughter of Athena." Emily had took her arm off form James's neck and remained looking back at Annabeth as she did so.

"Annabeth, I am not a daughter of Athena. I am a daughter to Demeter, I just happen to look like my father, not my mother."

"But the stories ..."

"Of Lieutenant America being a daughter of Athena is false." Annabeth had looked at Chiron when he had said that. "I would know, I had trained her for a year before she had become Lieutenant America."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"For starters, I had thought she had died till her first visit back to camp since the end of the war. I was still grieving of her death by that point, for i could see a lot happening in her future. When I learned that she joined the hunt that I decided to let her correct those stories if she wished. But she hasn't till now." Emily snorted when Chiron had said that.

"That's because I didn't know about the part of the story of me being a daughter of Athena. I heard the rest of it though. Though I suppose that when those stories reached me that the campers must have assumed that I had already meet her and knew that she was a daughter of Athena. How did the part of the story of me being a daughter of Athena had come about anyway?" It was clear that none of them really knew of how that part of the story had come about. However that conversation had ended by a sound, for New York the sound would be normal. For there was a bunch of noise going on, but the sound of helicopter sounded odd after two days of silence. Emily had looked up at the helicopter, it had DE on it, but it was clear that it was not one of Tony's helicopter.

Than it started to go out of control, Emily had watched as Annabeth and Percy had got onto a Pegasus and went towards to the helicopter. Emily could barely make out Annabeth grabbing the door of the helicopter but than things started to go wrong. The Pegasus was knocked against the helicopter and the Pegasus started to fell with Percy on it's back and Annabeth was dangling from the helicopter. But than Emily saw the red hair girl pull Annabeth in, Emily remained where she watched as Percy and the Pegasus manage a sort of safe landing. But it was clear that the Pegasus was injuries, Chiron had went over to the Pegasus to heal it. Than the helicopter had straighten itself out and landed, Emily had walked over to the helicopter with the help of James. She would have ran but due to the limp she was unable to do so, just as Emily and James reached the helicopter that Annabeth had stormed off. Emily had looked at the red hair girl and realize it was the girl from the labyrinth a year ago. The girl had flopped to the curve before she had spoke.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to . . . I always mess things up."

"It's okay. So what's the message you wanted to deliver?"

"How did you know about that?"

"A dream." That didn't seem to surprise the girl and she had tugged her beach shorts. Now that Emily noticed the shorts that she saw that they were covered in Greek letters, pictures from camp beards, drawings of monsters and the gods. Emily had sat down besides the girl and notice that one of the beards had her staff on it. Her staff was one of two symbols for Emily as Lieutenant America, just before that final battle her uncle faced in World War II that Emily had got a beard with her staff on it as well as another beard.

"Have you been to camp?"

"No, but I've been seeing things. I mean, not just through the Mist. This is different. I've been drawing pictures, writing lines - "

"In Ancient Greek," I said. "Do you know what they say?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping . . . well, if you had gone with us on vacation, I was hoping you could have helped me figure out what's happening to me."

"Rachel. I wish I knew. Maybe we should ask Chiron - "

She flinched like she'd gotten an electric shock. "Percy, something is about to happen. A trick that ends in death."

"What do you mean? Whose death?" Emily wondered what Rachel means as well, Emily had no idea of how Rachel could know this. The only other time she had meet someone who could do of what Rachel was doing was the ... Emily sat up straight when she realize of what might be happening to Rachel, Emily had looked over at James of who looked just as surprised as Emily did. When he had looked at her that an understanding had passed between them, they both knew what what was happening to Rachel. The signs were there, for they had seen it happen before and Emily had thought it would never happen again considering what was happening to her. For hey both know the signs of when the oracle picks the next mortal host, Emily had bit her lip to prevent herself from talking as Percy and Rachel spoke.

"I don't know. Don't you feel it?"

"Is that the message you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not making sense, but that thought just came to me. The message I wrote on the beach was different. It had your name in it."

"Perseus, in Ancient Greek."

"I don't know its meaning. But I know it's important. You have to hear it. It said, Perseus, you are not the hero."

"You came thousands of miles to tell me I'm not the hero?"

"It's important. It will affect what you do."

"Not the hero of the prophecy? Not the hero who defeats Kronos? What do you mean?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Percy. That's all I know. I had to tell you because - "

"Well! This must be Miss Dare." Chiron said that as he walked over to where the four of them were at.

"Chiron, Rachel Dare. Rachel, this is my teacher Chiron."

"Hello."

"You are not asleep, Miss Dare. And yet you are mortal?"

"I'm mortal. The pilot fell asleep as soon as we passed the river. I don't know why I didn't. I just knew I had to be here, to warn Percy."

"Warn Percy?"

"She's been seeing things. Writing lines and making drawings."

"Indeed? Tell me." Rachel had repeated the same hints Chiron as she did with Percy, James and Emily.

"Miss Dare . . . perhaps we should talk."

"Chiron, You . . . you'll help Rachel, right? I mean, you'll warn her that she's got to be careful with this stuff. Not go too far."

"Yes, Percy. I will do my best to understand what is happening and advise Miss Dare, but this may take some time. Meanwhile, you should rest. We've moved your parents' car to safety. The enemy seems to be staying put for now. We've set up bunks in the Empire State Building. Get some sleep."

"Everybody keeps telling me to sleep, I don't need sleep."

"Have you looked at yourself recently, Percy?" Percy had looked down at himself, he didn't look very good but his clothes looked worse than he did. Of which Emily found funny,

"I look like death, but you think I can sleep after what just happened?"

"You may be invulnerable in combat, but that only makes your body tire faster. I remember Achilles. Whenever that lad wasn't fighting, he was sleeping. He must've taken twenty naps a day. You, Percy, need your rest. You may be our only hope."

"Sure, talk." Percy had walked away and Emily had stood up and looked at Chiron, when Percy was inside that she and spoke.

"Please tell me that what I am thinking is what you are going to talk to Rachel about." Chiron raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that.

"What do you think I am going talk to her about?"

"Delphi?" Chiron had lowered his head, Emily felt her heart sink when Chiron had did that. "Chiron, no. Don't you remember the last time someone tried?" Chiron had lifted his head to look at her before he had spoke.

"I do. I am hoping it won't go that far and have a repeat of that if it were to happen." He looked at Rachel. "Come with me, Rachel. Rachel had got up and walked over to Chiron and than he looked at Emily and James. "You two may as well get some sleep or try to." Than Rachel and Chiron had walked off together and James walked over to her and spoke.

"I hope it won't happen again." Emily sighed and looked after Chiron and Rachel. Emily wasn't sure what happened to the mummy but something had happen to take away the oracle's humanity. Emily remembered before leaving to go to war that the new oracle had just be picked and took on the spirit of the oracle and than on her last visit before Emily had joined the hunt that the oracle had died and was in the attic. Emily shivered at the thought of what she knows happens, that the oracle had started to rot away. Emily had dreamed of what happened to the last woman of when she tried to to we the sprit of the oracle shortly after it happened. She was actually in the attic of she was dreaming that, that gives Emily nightmares from time to time.

"I hope so too. I really hope so. But I am worried that Rachel might have the same fate as the last woman."

"Yeah, anyway. We better get some sleep." Before Emily could react or say anything that James had picked her up and carried her into the Empire State Building. Emily had wrapped her arms James neck when he had picked her up.

"James, I can walk you know."

"But not very well." They had entered the Empire State Building and got some strange looks from the campers. James had put Emily in one of the bucks, when her head hit the pillows that she had fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Emily wasn't sure of how long she had been asleep but the huge thud had woke her up, it was apparent it had woke up James. For James had fell out of his bunk and looked up with a surprised expression on his face. Emily had to off of the bunk that she had been sleeping in and went to the doors like the rest of the able demigods, hunters and others that were help with the fighting. Emily took a sharp intake of breath when she had saw a Lydian drakon up on the Empire State Building. Not only that but the Titan army was moving towards them, Emily and the fourteen hunters had move forward some so that they were closer to the Titan army. Among the other fourteen hunters left that were not wounded or killed was Thalia, Hannah and Phoebe. Emily was glad of that, for those three she wanted to remain in fighting conditions when they are facing something like this.

More so when it there was a Lydian Drakon here, when the Titan army was close enough that they started fighting. But it seemed like the more fighting the more they had lost, Emily had managed to get a couple more of wounds in the process. During the fighting that the demigods and the rest were forced back to the Empire State Building. However the Ares cabin had come and started to fight with the drakon, Emily wasn't sure what happened with the Drakon but it was killed by one of the children of Ares and the ares cabin had joined in the fighting. That had helped the demigods and the others to defend the Empire State Building, Emily and the hunters were shooting arrows into the titan's army. However the Titan army had fallen back behind a shield while the one who killed the drakon was riding up and down the line demanding Kronos to meet her in battle.

Emily had shook her head in disbelief as the girl drove up and down with the drakon behind her. The girl might have her blessing but in time it would wear off. Emily had looked down at herself and she didn't look too good, her clothes were torn and had blood, gime, dirt, gold dust and other things on it. Thankfully her brown jacket was not damaged but it was just covered in dirt and other things from the fight. Emily had used her healing powers to close up the wounds she recently got and limped over to where this one guy was standing with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. As Emily reached them that Emily could hear what they were saying.

"What about the camp? Is anybody left there?"

"Only Argus and the nature spirits. Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree."

"They won't last long, but I'm glad you came."

"I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. I'm sorry it took Silena . . ." Emily could tell Thalia was about ready to say so thing but Emily had beat Thalia to it.

"My Hunters will help you stand guard." Percy nodded his thanks and Emily had went to make sure the able hunters were on guard duty. However she heard what Alia had said to Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth and Percy, you should go to Olympus. I have a feeling they'll need you up there - to set up the final defense."

Emily didn't say anything as the two of them went past her and into the elevator along with Grover. Emily had sent the able hunters up on guard duty and she did her best to help heal the wounded in the lobby. She had have some ambrosia and Nectar to help heal her own wounds and being her energy back. This was one time of many times that she wished the howling commandos were awake, sure they had a similar blessing as the hunters. But Emily was still unsure of why the spelling spell affected the howling commandos but none of the hunters that had no godly connections till they joined the hunt. After about a hour that the Titan army had started coming back once more, Emily had told Thalia to tell Percy and Annabeth of what was happening. Many more campers and hunters were wounded by the time Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had come down. The one girl who killed the drakon was frozen in ice, she had been fighting a giant. Emily had thought that the girl might have dodged the blast or something. Kronos was close to the Empire State Building, the only thing that stood in his way was Chrion.

Emily was worried, for she knows Chiron well enough to know that his least favorite weapon was the sword and he was a teacher. Not that Chiron wasn't capable of fighting, it was just uncommon for him to fight unless if he has to like now. For Chiron was like Hestia in that respect, of where he would help and does what he can to make sure that the demigods know that they had parents that cares for them. Emily knows that the gods do care about their children but due to the laws that they couldn't help their children no matter of how much they wanted to. Emily had watched in horror as Kronos send a white blast and Chiron and landed in a pile of rubble. But than Mrs. O'Leary had come down the street with a figure on he back, Emily smiled when she saw Nico on her back and he slid off of her. Emily had figured that Percy had sent Ms. O'Leary to get Nico, Percy was the only other person, besides herself and her uncle, could tell Mrs. O'Leary of what to do. Than Hades, Persephone, and her mother had come up on his black chariot, Emily assumed it was the same chariot as the one he used to kidnap her older half sister. Hades was smiling coolly at Kronos.

"Hello, Father. You're looking . . . young."

"Hades, I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not. My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies. As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on - it is that you were a TERRIBLE father." When he had brought list of enemies that he had looked Percy, Emily figured that Hades didn't like Percy all that much. Though Emily was sure half of it was because of the fact that Poseidon had broke his oath.

"True. No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Emily rolled her eyes when Persephone had said that, not that she dislike her half sister, it was just that in a way she agreed with Persephone. Though unlike with Persephone, her mother hadn't bothered to tell Emily to eat more cereal or anything. That had been only because she had one man telling to do that and than 200 men, or at least the ones hat know her the best, telling her the same thing. However that had stopped from both parties such Emily has stopped aging. But that was not important at the moment.

"Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"I don't have time for this." Kronos had than hit the ground with his weapon and tissues had appeared around the Empire State Building. Emily was standing by Thalia so that she was cut off from James and Phil of who were on the other side as well as the rest of the hunters. Emily had notice that everyone was starting to wake up, it was clear that the mortals were confused. If they were awake than her uncle and the howling commandos were awake now. However Emily had to push that thought back because Kronos had than slipped into the Empire State Building and the five of them had went after Kronos. When they reached Mount Olympus that they had to get across the crumbling bridge and it was destroyed by the time that they had reached the other side.

The five of them kept running till they reached a marble archway and it started to fell as Grover cried out to the four of them. Emily was close of reaction but Thalia was quicker for she had pushed the other two out of the way. Emily had to back away some due to the dust that had come up, Emily was panicking for the last thing she wanted or needed was another hunter to be killed. During the year and half that Thalia was in the hunt that Emily had become close to Thalia, almost as close as she was to Lauren. He memory of being told that Lauren being killed in the line of duty had been difficult to shallow more so after she had saw Lauren's body of which happened shortly after her uncle had crashed the plane. That had been the most difficult day in her life and the last three days, Emily felt like that one day was repeated itself.

When he dust had cleared that Emily had sighed in a little bit of relief, for thankfully Thalia didn't die from the statue falling on her. Instead it fell on her legs and had broke her legs from what Emily could tell, Thalia had told the other three to go. However Emily had remained behind and helped Thalia by using her fire ability to burn enough of the state so that Thalia could pull her legs from under it. Emily had helped Thalia to her feet and they made their way slowly to the throne room, they had to move slowly since Emily had a cut in one of her legs and her ankle was sprained and Thalia's legs might be broken or were sprained. Thalia and Emily had barely made it to the throne when they saw smoke coming from the hearth. Emily took a sharp intake of breath as she watched a scene from the battle below, it looked like it was in the titan's army favor. Emily could see Nico fighting as well as Mrs. O'Leary chewing up monsters, as it seemed like that all was lost for the demigods that Emily heard howling from the smoke image.

Emily watched in surprise as Alexandria, her silver wolf, and Thomas, her falcon, had run, or flew in Thomas' case, to the titan's army. One of the giants was about throw Alexandria to one side when she she sunk her tee into his legs. But he started to freeze up, but one of the other monsters was going to attack Alexandria but it was knocked off of it's feet and into Nico's sword by a shield. A shield that Emily knows all to well, for it was red white and blue with a white star in the middle of the shield. The shield had went back to her uncle of who catch it, Bucky was standing next to him and Gabe was on the other side of her uncle and the rest of the howling commandos were behind them. Emily could hear Kronos yelling no as he watched the 200 men joining in the fight, than Kronos had changed the image. But this it was that of the Olympians fighting Typhon and the cloud had shifted and Emily saw him clearly for the first time.

She was sure no one could get rid of that image, it was terrible to look at Typhon, but than again since when was that a surprise. She had seen things that she couldn't get the image out of her mind, like the red skull or Gaea. But than Typhon had stepped into the Hudson River and a forty foot wave had erupted and a massive hippocampi had come out of the water and Poseidon was behind the hippocampi. Emily smiled as she watched the gods take down Typhon with the help of Poseidon, she wasn't sure of how Poseidon knew when to help but she was glad of it. Just like she was glad the howling commandos had come to help with the fighting as well. Emily felt better now that it seem like the favor was turning towards the gods, Kronos was yelling no as he watched what was happening. Kronos had slash though the image and went over to Grover but tossed him aside and he disarmed Percy. It was at that moment that Thalia and Emily had shot a couple of arrows at Kronos and he pulled them out and looked at the two of them but than something made Kronos stop.

"STOP." Kronos had whirled around to slash at Annabeth but she caught with her knife, Annabeth had stepped closer to Kronos till she was at a standstill with Kronos. "Luke, I understand now. You have to trust me."

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" Kronos had pushed he back trying to dislodge his blade but Annabeth held it somehow. Emily could see Annabeth trembling from the force Kronos as using.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos! This is my fate."

"No! That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!" Annabeth was tearing up as she was saying this.

"I will crush you, child!"

"You won't, You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos had pushed her back again, but this time Kronos had managed to succeed. Annabeth had lost her balance and Kronos had struck at Annabeth's face, causing her to slid backward. Kronos was over Annabeth with his sword raised but Annabeth had raised her knife more like as if she was trying to get him to understand something. There was blood that was coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Family, Luke. You promised." Emily didn't dare take a step forward neither did Thalia, Emily didn't know what was going on, neither did Percy or Grover from the looks of it. But it was clear that Thalia knows what was going on but she didn't say anything. Emily had a couple of guesses of what might be happening but she wasn't sure on that, and hat was if she was thinking correctly of who Luke's mother was. Emily had only had that one dream and nothing else, so here was she knows for sure that the last women who tried to take the spirit of the oracle was Luke's mother. "Promise." Kronos had looked at the knife and the bleed on Annabeth's face Than suddenly Kronos had grasp it was like he couldn't get any air.

"Annabeth . . . You're bleeding. . . ." However the voice was different, it sounded like Luke form the one time she had meet him before he had become the host for Kronos.

"My knife." Annabeth tried to hold the knife but it fell to the floor. "Percy, please . . ." Emily had than understood of what was going on, she understand of what Rachel said and the prophecy. Percy wasn't the hero of the prophecy like everyone though but it was Luke who was the hero. But it was clear that Luke was struggling against him, however Emily felt like that there was more to it. When Kronos tried to get to his sword when went into the hearth that he dropped it and Hestia appeared frowning at him. Than Hestia had looked over at Emily and suddenly Emily wasn't there any more, instead she was on Mount Othrys. Emily had looked around and notice she was in the throne room of the titan's base, but she wasn't the only one in here. Besides atlas that is, for there were roman demigods that were fighting the Greek demigods and the monsters. Emily had watched Jason toppled Kronos' throne, than all the sudden she found herself back at amount Olympus and it seemed like she never left.

Emily knows a good part of it had to do with the knife but she knew that a part of it had to do with Jason toppling Kronos' throne making Kronos weaker. Not only that but it gave Luke a better chance of controlling or fight against Kronos. Percy had than gave Luke the knife and Luke had stabbed himself in his one mortal point. Luke had howled and there was an energy surrounding Luke and Emily had closed her eyes as it had become brighter. After a moment of silence that Emily opened her eyes and smiled a little, even though there was damage, the throne room was as it should be. The hearth was burning like it was suppose to, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Grover and went over to Luke. However Emily had walked over to the hearth of where an eight year girl in brown robes was sitting. Emily had sat down besides Hestia as she smiled before she she spoke.

"You did well today."

"I think Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover had a bigger part than I did."

"In a way that is true, if it wasn't for yo the howling commandos may not have come to the Empire State Building when they did, not only that but you brought the hunters. You know how the hunters look up to even without being Lieutenant America, just make sure you remain who you are."

Hestia had out her hand on Emily's shoulder. "For without hope, among many others, than there is less chance that the one side would succeeded. Be that hope, Emily. For I can promise that it will help in the near future and it had help your friends here and else where."Emily had smiled when Hestia said that, Emily knew what Hestia had meant by her friends else where. Than the gods had entered the throne room and they started to repair once they realized what had happen. Soon enough the gods were giving out gifts to some of the demigods, first Hades had promise to make sure that the hunters that had died would go to Elysium before Zeus had promised Emily and Thalia that he would help in filling the ranks in the hunters. Than Emily and Thalia had limped over to where Artemis of who told them of how proud she was. Percy's half brother, a cyclops, had become a general in the Olympian army and Grover had become a member of Council of Cloven Elders. Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Grover's reaction, Thalia had also smiled and chuckle at Grover's reaction as well. Than Annabeth had become the official architect of Olympus of which was a big honor for a demigod. It was one of the biggest honors that a demigod could have and there was only one that was higher than that.

Than Percy was called forward and was offered the biggest honor, godhood, however he rejects it and made the gods promise to claim their children by the time they were thirteen. He had made sure to cover all the basic and made them swear on the river Styx and to claim all the children of all the gods, including minor gods. As well as building cabins for the minor gods and goddess and that all peaceful Titan should be let go as well from their punishments that they were given. After this that the gods agreed to this, of which made Emily smile, when they were done that Emily and the others had wen to the elevator and went down to the first floor. When Emily had reached the first floor that she saw her uncle, Bucky, James and Phil standing at he desk with two others. The two that Emily didn't know had went over to Percy while Emily had limped over to her uncle of who ran over to her.

"Are you all right?"

"For the most part yes, I just have a couple of cuts and a sprained ankle." After a few minutes of her uncle making sure that she was all right that Nico had entered the empire and said the words that Emily dreaded to hear.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve's pov

When they got to the first floor of the new base for the howling commandos that he had suddenly felt very sleepy. From what he could tell that everyone, but Elizabeth, James and Phil seem sleepy of which seem odd. He couldn't think straight enough of what was wrong with mostly everyone feeling sleepy now. The last seen he saw before closing his eyes was the floor and the last thing he head was someone kneeling next to him. The last thing he felt touching him was Elizabeth's hand trying to turn him facing up to the ceiling instead of facing the floor. The next thing he could remember was something hovering over him and Steve opened his eyes and pushed himself up to see Alexandria standing there. She had wagged her tail as she realized that he was awake, not only that but the rest of the howling commandos were getting up and all of them were looking around.

Steve had stood up, when he did that he notice that Alexandria had since moved and she was headed back with his shield in her mouth. She had nudged him with his shield and whined as she did so, he felt something grip his heart as he looked down at her. Now that he was looking at Alexandria that she looked like she had been fighting a battle and batter wore. Of which meant the sleep they had been was not normal and it had to do with Elizabeth's godly world. He remembered what Emily had told him about the godly world, Steve had took the shield from Alexandria's mouth before he had looked at the howling commandos, Bucky and Peggy. Half of them looked a little dazed while most seem confused but the some of the damage that was in the room. Peggy and Bucky as well the howling commandos that were closest to Elizabeth looked worried.

"I believe that there has been a battle going, of how long it has been going on, it matters not. But we need to go to the Empire State Building. To help in the battle for it is bound a battle between the gods and the titans." Steve, Bucky, Peggy and the rest of the howling commandos left their base with Alexandria and Thomas, Elizabeth's hunting companions, in front of the howling commandos. It took a few minutes to reach the Empire State with the chaos that was happening, when they reached the Empire State Building that there was a war going on. Steve had knocked a monster that tried to kill Alexandria and went into one of the swords that the demigods carry around with them. Steve kept fighting with the monsters and using the sidearms that were made for the howling commandos but with some adjustments. For the knives, daggers and bullets were made out of celestial bronze mixed with another metal that could damage mortals.

Steve had notice Elizabeth's mother, Demeter. Steve had figured that the man in the black chariot along with another woman was Hades, one of Elizabeth's godly uncles, and Persephone, Elizabeth's half sister. Steve had only meet, Apollo, Artemis and Demeter, but it seem like if black hair was common among Elizabeth's godly family. But there were some that didn't have black hair like Artemis and Apollo, Steve had looked around as he fought hoping to see Elizabeth somewhere but he couldn't see her. Than the monsters had started to scattered, it seemed like if their leader was died or something along those lines. Steve had looked at the Empire State Building and he ran into along with Peggy, Bucky, James and Phil along with two others. The other two were asking for a Percy while they had ask for Elizabeth or he guy at the desk may know her better as Emily. After what seem like a few hours that the elevator doors open and Elizabeth had come out with a couple of others including Thalia.

Elizabeth had started limping over to where he was but Steve had ran over to her. When he saw her that he was worried, he knows she can take care of herself, for she had proved that time again and again during the war and since he had woke up a year and half ago. Compare to the seventy years between from when he had last seen and since he woke up that she was more capable now than she had been in the war. But with how she looked now that he couldn't help but worry about her even more than when he had woke up. For she looked death wore over, she was covered with dirt, blood and other things, she had a couple of cuts on her face and she had some open cuts on her arm. Her hair was out of it's braid and was messed up and some dirt and some gold dust. After a few minutes of healing the wounds, cuts and most of the limp that the same young that Steve and saw earlier had entered the Empire State Building.

Emily's pov

"It's Rachel, I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."

"What's she done this time?"

"It's where she's gone, I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and - "

"She took my pegasus?" Nico had nodded when Percy had said that.

"She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp."

Emily knew what Nico was talking about, it seemed like Percy knew what Nico was taking about. Emily guessed that Percy had a vision about what happen to the last woman when she tried to take on the spirit of the oracle. But she wasn't sure if it was the same vision that she had about it, Emily, Thalia, her uncle, Bucky, and Peggy had followed Percy, Annabeth and Nico to the river and that was difficult due to the traffic. Percy had called some hippocampi and all six of them had got on the hippocampi and went I camp. When they reached the camp that Argus was waiting for them and they had quickly went to the blue house of which there was green mist coming from. Chiron was laying on a stretcher, there satyrs standing around Chiron but Emily paid no heed to Chiron. Instead she was looking at Rachel of who was standing at the bottom of the porch as though she was waiting for someone.

"Why is standing there?" Emily looked over at her uncle when he had said that. However Annabeth had spoke before Emily could say anything but Annabeth didn't explain of why Rachel was standing there.

"What's she doing? How did she get past the barriers?"

"She flew, right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Rachel!" Percy tried to get closer but the satyrs had stopped him as he tried to get closer.

"Percy, don't. You can't interrupt."

"I thought you explained things to her!"

"I did. And I invited her here."

"You said you'd never let anyone try again! You said - "

"I know what I said, Percy. But I was wrong. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may be lifted now. She convinced me she deserves a chance."

"And if the curse isn't lifted? If Hades hasn't gotten to that yet, she'll go crazy!" Emily watched in horror as the mist swirled around Rachel and she shivered like she was going into shock.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Percy, don't go u..." It was too late, he had ran towards Rachel but ten feet from Rachel that Percy hit an invisible wall of some sort and he bounced back and landed in the grass. Than Rachel had turned and looked at Percy, Rachel looked like she was sleepwalking, Emily had seen this twice both and both time scared her. But the second time was more scary than the first time since the second time it didn't work as it should have.

"It's all right. This is why I've come."

"You'll be destroyed!" Rachel had shook her head when Percy had said that.

"This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why." Emily could tell Percy wanted to stop her and he tried to get up but Emily had ran over to Percy and put her hand on his shoulder and Percy looked up at Emily.

"I know how you feel Percy, but this is her choice. Not only that but if it takes hold, than it would what she means to do and where she belongs."

"What are you taking about?" Emily turned and looked at her uncle when he had said that.

"You will see." Just than the house had rumbled and they all looked at the house again. The door had opened and green light had poured out and there was no is taken of the warm musty smell of snakes. The mist had come out in hundred smoky serpents and it slither index around the house and curled about, than the oracle had stepped into he doorway. Emily could hear the gasp from Peggy, Bucky and her uncle when they saw the oracle, Emily knows that they saw the oracle before. She was sure that they didn't expect to see a mummy in the doorway, the oracle shuffled forward in her rainbow dress looking worse than usual. Clumps of hair were fallen out and her leathery skin was cracking in many places, her glassy eyes seem to be looking at Rachel. Emily knows that the mummy had been drawn here by Rachel, just like it had been drawn to Zoë a year and half ago. Rachel had held out her arms and she didn't look scared.

"You've waited too long. But I'm here now." The sun had shone more brightly and Apollo had appeared.

"Apollo." Apollo had winked at Percy and than put his finger to his lips and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

"It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed." Rachel had than closed her eyes, Emily was sure that the words would reach Rachel. It seems like whole oracles know what to say when the next oracle comes along.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." The mist had thicken, a column of green smoke had come out of the mummy's mouth and it coiled itself around Rachel's feet like a huge python. The mummy had crumpled into dust, the green mist had made a column around Rachel and it was so thick that it was hard to see Rachel. Emily had lifted her hand from Percy's shoulder and than the smoke had cleared, Rachel had collapse and she was curled up in a fetal position. Percy, Annabeth and Nico had rushed forward and Apollo had stopped them.

"Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Apollo looked concern as he looked at Rachel.

"Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Five syllables. That would be real bad." Percy had rushed forward despite Apollo's warning, Emily had remained where she was while her uncle, Peggy and Bucky had run up to her.

"What was that?" Her uncle had looked at the pile of dust of what was once the old oracle.

"That." Emily had nodded to the pile of dust. "Was the old oracle of Delphi." Her uncle had looked at her when she had said that.

"I thought the oracle was died?" Emily smiled when her uncle said that.

"Technically she was, actually many of the oracles are died. The spirit of the oracle pass onto the next mortal woman with the gift of prophecy. What you just saw was the spirit going from one mortal woman that had died a long time ago to the next one, hopefully." Emily had looked back to Rachel and saw that her eyes were open and Emily had ran over to Rachel and helped Rachel up with the help of Percy. Apollo had drifted down from the porch before he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You're kidding." Rachel had managed a weak smile when Annabeth had said that.

"It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

"You mean you can tell the future now?"

"Not all the time, but there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I . . . Oh no - "

"It's starting." Rachel had than doubled over like someone had punched her, than she had stood up and her eyes were glowing serpent green. Than she had spoke and he voice was tripled like if three Rachel's were talking at the same time.

"Ten half-bloods shall answer the call.  
To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

Than Rachel had collapse, Percy and Emily had helped Rachel to sit down in on of the chairs on the porch. Emily had expected Rachel to collapse after predicted the next great prophecy, Emily was almost sure she would live to see the next great prophecy, consider her immortal status.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I believe that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't even remember what I said."

"No, The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What? But - "

"Percy, I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime." Emily had though of what happened after the first Titan war, which was the giant war. Somehow Emily had thought that there was a chance that it may happen in Percy's lifetime.

"Apollo, what if it does happen?" Apollo had looked at Emily when she had said that.

"What makes you think that." Emily had looked up at Apollo when he had said that.

"It's this. In World War II, the earth had started to wake up." There was grasp that went around the people present. "But she went back to sleep due to a demigod of who would remained nameless. She only went back to sleep to prevent the first born to rise up. I believe she had started to wake up again." Apollo looked worried when Emily said that.

"How awake do you think she is?"

"I think she just barely starting to wake up."

"Are you sure on this?"

"No, I just know that a couple of days ago she visited me in my dreams again."

"Again?"

"Yes, she visited me in my dreams in World War II."

"I will tell Zeus of this information and hopefully we would be ready for this." Apollo was about ready to flash away when Emily had spoke up.

"Apollo, make sure that the peaceful titans are released."

"I will do that myself." Apollo had than flashed, leaving Emily wondering of how soon the next giant war may come.


End file.
